


Little Savior

by herblondetoy



Series: The Savior [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: My first ever non SQ story. After the Charmings took their daughter and sent her to another realm, Regina and Maleficent planned to find the Savior and kill her. However, when a cute little 5 year old blonde comes and joins their family, they don't have the heart to do that. Instead, they will wait until she is older and make her dark. Little Emma, little Lilly mommy Mal and Gina
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent
Series: The Savior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719868
Comments: 44
Kudos: 177
Collections: 5 stars





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Little Emma sat as tall as she could, so she could peak out of the window as the car drove on and on to her new home. She was in a booster seat since she was only five and small for her age, but it was still hard to see more than just all the trees. At first it was buildings, then nothing but sky, and now there were so many trees she wondered if they were going to the Hundred Acre Woods. She sighed and sat back, resting her head on the back of the booster seat and trying not to kick her feet. She had already been yelled at for that and didn't want to be yelled at again.

Emma looked up at her social worker through the rear-view mirror as she chewed on her lip. She had been in foster care for two years and was already on her fourth social worker. This one seemed nice, but really didn't like Emma kicking the seat with her dirty shoes. She really wanted to ask if they were almost there, wanted to tell the woman that she really needed to pee, and wanted to get out of the car. She didn't do any of those because she didn't want to upset her new social worker. She knew already that if your social worker liked you, you got sent to better homes.

As if reading her mind, the woman looked to Emma through the mirror and smiled warmly. "We're almost there, Emma. Do you have any questions about your new home?"

Emma shrugged and then sat up. "Will they have a bathroom?"

The woman chuckled and then made a face. "Emma, do you have to use the bathroom? I told you to tell me if you did because there's not many places to stop."

Emma looked down like she did something wrong. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Hey honey, look at me." Once Emma's eyes found hers, the woman smiled. "It's okay. You don't have a reason to be sorry." She looked around. "Oh look, we can use the bathroom here, and if you're hungry, we can get something to eat." The woman pulled over into a diner/gas station combination and got out, opening the door for Emma.

Emma scrambled out and crossed her legs, holding her hands between them. "I really gots ta pee!"

The woman chuckled and picked Emma up, rushing into the store. "We need your bathroom." She said to the woman working the counter.

"Back through those doors." She said, pointing the way.

At the restroom doors, the woman let Emma down and helped her into the bathroom. "You don't gotta stay lady." Emma said as she went into the stall.

"Honey, my name is Jenny and I'll stay right outside this door." She said, holding the stall door closed as she knew Emma couldn't reach the lock. After Emma did her business, Jenny could hear her having a hard time with her jeans. "Emma? Do you need some help?"

"The damn button won't work. This is why I like snaps."

"Emma, please don't say damn." Jenny said but couldn't hide her smile. This little one was adorable, and she didn't understand why she hadn't been adopted out yet. Although, knowing what she did of her previous home, she was glad she hadn't been adopted by them. It was hard to pick this little one up from the hospital where she had been alone for a week as she recovered. Her last social worker didn't have time to see her, and Jenny was glad she was able to take over the case. She worked hard to find her a home, she passed on some that maybe would have been good, but she wanted to be sure Emma was put into a safe home. She came in and knelt down to help Emma. When the girls' shirt rose a bit, she could see bruises on her stomach. "Honey do your jeans hurt your tummy?"

Emma shook her head and looked down. "It only hurts when I touch it."

Jenny buttoned her jeans and tapped Emma's nose. "Are you hungry, Emma?"

Emma nodded and reached to take Jenny's hand. After washing Emma's hands, the two then walked out and sat at a booth in the diner. Emma ordered chicken nuggets and fries and as they ate, Jenny tried to get her to open up. "Remember what I told you, Emma? Your new house has two mommies and another little girl the same age as you."

"No daddy?" She asked, dunking her nuggets into the honey.

"No daddy. Two mommies are pretty special."

Emma thought a bit. "Yeah. Daddy's are mean and hurt you. I don't want a daddy ever again."

Jenny swallowed. "Honey, not all daddies are mean. Most daddies are very nice and loving. I know your last daddy was mean, but honey, that won't happen again." She knew she shouldn't be saying that, but when she had talked to both Mal and Regina, she had a feeling this would be Emma's last foster home. She had high hopes that the women would adopt her as they claimed they wanted to do.

"Will they be nice?" Emma asked so quietly that Jenny almost missed her question.

"Yes, honey. I've talked to them a few times and they are very nice. They're names are Regina and Mal."

Emma looked at her. "Mal? That's kinda funny."

Jenny smiled. "I think her full name is Malory, but all her friends call her Mal. She has blonde hair like you."

"She does? What abut the other one? Gina?"

"Regina. I think she has brown hair and brown eyes."

"Oh, okay. And they have another little girl?"

"Yes. Her name is Lilly. I think she has brown hair and blue eyes."

"Is she little like me? Everyone says I'm too little."

Jenny gave a shrug. "She may be taller than you, but Emma, you're not too little. You were born little but one day, you'll grow so tall."

Emma put her food down and looked at the women. "If they do hurt me, will you come see me at the hospital? I didn't like being all alone." Her little blue/green eyes filled with tears and Jenny reached over, putting her hand on Emma's.

"Emma, if you're ever in the hospital again, I promise you won't be alone. I promise I'll be here for you when ever you need me. I'll check on you, sometimes by phone and sometimes in person, and I'll make sure you're okay."

Emma gave a little nod. "Thank you, Jenny." She took a drink of her juice. "I'm full now. Can we go meet my new family?"

Jenny smiled and nodded. "Yes, we should be there in about a half hour."

Emma helped throw everything away and skipped out to the car, holding Jenny's hand. She got up in her seat and let Jenny buckle her in, wincing a bit as Jenny's hand pushed on her stomach while she was buckling her. "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to hurt you. I forgot about your tummy."

"It's okay. You hadded to get the belt done up." The little one said with a shrug.

Jenny tapped Emma's nose and then closed the door, going to her door. "Okay, let's go."

About five minutes later, Jenny looked in the mirror and smiled at the sight. Emma had fallen asleep, her head against the window. She was glad that Emma seemed to be excited for this new life. As an only child herself, she couldn't imagine being so young and being shifted from home to home. She couldn't imagine not having people to love you as a child should be loved. This was why she became a social worker, she wanted to make that difference.

"Emma honey? We're here." Jenny called, gently stroking Emma's cheek to wake her up. "You want me to carry you?"

Emma shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I can walk. You gots my stuff?" Emma didn't have much, but what she did have, she treasured.

"I do. It's in the new back pack I bought you, remember?"

Emma smiled at that. Before, she had just a plastic grocery bag for her things, but Jenny said that wasn't special enough, so she bought Emma a purple and green back pack. Those were her favorite colors and Emma loved it. "Yes! I remember." That woke her up, and she jumped out of the car, looking around. "This is a house? It's so big!"

Jenny laughed as she closed the door and helped Emma put her back pack on. "Yes honey, this is your new house." She put her hand out and Emma took it. "You ready?"

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready."

"Regina. I want to help you." Maleficent said, panting to catch her breath after changing from her dragon form.

"Maleficent? I…what are you doing here?" The Queen asked, waiving her guards away.

"They took her. They took my baby and I not only want to find her, but I want revenge too." Maleficent said, her eyes determined.

Regina knew Maleficent had a baby, though she didn't ask too much about her pregnancy at the time. "Who took your baby?"

"The Charmings. They just took her and sent her to another realm, the realm you're cursing everyone to." Maleficent gave a sad sigh. "Regina, she's our baby. Yours and mine. You put her inside me. I didn't tell you because…well because I didn't want to risk you leaving us."

Regina wasn't in complete shock, she wondered who else Maleficent would have been sleeping with. She knew they had let the magic go too far from time to time. "I understand." Regina said, for she really did understand. She went to Maleficent and held her. "We can do this together, we can get our daughter back."

Maleficent held Regina. "And we can get their little spawn. We can find her and destroy her, Regina, and then no one can break the curse."

Regina smirked. "Destroy her? As in corrupt her and bend her to our will or get rid of her?"

Maleficent shrugged. "Either way, but I think if we get rid of her, that eliminates all chances of the curse breaking."

Once they were in Storybrooke, they easily found Lilly and were able to take her and raise her. The three were happy, but Regina still wanted to find the Savior. Maleficent's thirst for revenge wasn't as high as before, but she still wanted what Regina wanted.

"I've found her." Regina said one night, five years later, as Maleficent came into the study. "I've found her, and I've applied for us to be her foster parents. They won't let us just adopt her, but if things 'work out' then she will be ours. We just have to pretend until she's ours and then we get rid of her."

Maleficent sat on a chair. "What if Lilly get's close to her? Can we really kill her and lie to our daughter?"

Regina shrugged. "It would only be a lie until she got older, then we can tell her the truth."

Maleficent looked over the information Regina had on the little one. "Emma Swan. She's…god she's kind of cute." She kept reading and looked at Regina. "She's been through a lot."

Regina sighed. "Don't get soft on me now, Maleficent. Her parents took our child."

"You're right. Okay, let's do this."

"She'll be here in a few days."

Over the next couple days, Regina and Mal worked on preparing Lilly for a new child and got the room ready for Emma. Regina worried a bit about Mal because the woman seemed to actually be excited to have another little one in their family. Revenge didn't seem to last as long for her as it did for Regina.

"Mommy! Mamma! They're here!" Lilly called excitedly from the living room. She came running out to the hall and smiled wide. "Oh, she's so cute!"

Maleficent chuckled and cupped Lilly's cheeks. "Will you play with her while mommy, the lady, and I all talk in the office? Make her feel happy to be here?"

Regina raised a brow, not sure why Mal would care if Emma were happy or not. Mal gave her a look. "We have to make it look real." She whispered.

When the door bell rang, Regina stepped forward and opened the door. She smiled a winning smile and stepped back. "Hello. Please come in." She said, reaching a hand out to the social worker. "I'm Regina, and this is my wife, Mal."

Jenny took her hand. "Nice to meet you face to face. I'm Jenny." She said as they walked in.

Mal smiled and knelt down. "You must be Emma. We're so happy to meet you, Emma." She put her arm around Lilly's back. "And this is Lilly."

Emma shyly looked at them all and then gave a little smile to Lilly. "Hi."

Lilly smiled wide. "Hi. Your room is right next to mine, Emma. I'm so excited to have you here! Wait until you see the play room!"

Regina chuckled and put her hands on Lilly's shoulders. "She is not shy in the least." She said, looking at Jenny. "Please, come in and make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?"

Jenny shook her head and slipped her shoes off. "No thanks." She grabbed her brief case. "I know you're both new to foster care, but basically what I need to do before I go is go through the paperwork and see her room. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that many times in the past, we'd be told the child has a room when in reality, they didn't."

"Of course. Gosh, that's awful that people will do that to children. We can either talk in the living room or the office." Regina said, pointing to each room.

Jenny looked down at Emma who still gripped her hand. "Maybe the living room? I think Emma isn't quite ready to explore."

"No problem." Mal said, leading the way. Jenny came in and sat on the sofa, Emma wiggling up beside her. Mal sat down and pulled Lilly up onto her lap.

"Okay, so there's not really much to go over. Luckily Emma doesn't have any allergies or medical issues to worry about." Emma pulled on Jenny's sleeve and whispered into her ear. Jenny gave a nod and looked at Regina and Mal. "Emma would like me to tell you that she doesn't like broccoli, but she'll eat just about anything else."

Mal couldn't stop her chuckle at that. "That's okay, Lilly doesn't like broccoli either."

The women talked for a bit and then Jenny looked at Emma. "Do you think you can go and check out the play room with Lilly? I have to talk to Regina and Mal about boring grown up stuff a bit and then we can look at your room."

Emma gave a small nod, her thumb in her mouth. Lilly smiled and got off her mom's lap and reached for Emma's hand. "Come on, Emma." The two girls left, and Jenny let out a sigh.

"I'm going to be honest, she's been through a lot recently. She has bruises all over her body, so if you do have to carry her, be careful, especially around her stomach area." Jenny looked at the women. "She was kicked there a few times. She also has a long scar on her back that is healing." She reached into her brief case and pulled out a couple prescriptions. "She needs this antibiotic cream on it every night with the bandage changed. She has pain pills if she needs them as well. One every six hours, but she hasn't had any today, so she may not need more." Jenny looked through her notes. "She has nightmares, apparently. She also wet the bed a few times when she was in the hospital. It's probably just a set back from the abuse, so I think it's best that it's not something that is made into a big deal."

Mal nodded, feeling a lump in her throat. She knew she shouldn't, but she felt sorry for the little mite. "Is she in school? I know she just recently turned five, but pre-school?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, she was in the hospital when school started. If Lilly is in school and you want to enroll Emma, that would be just fine. Just let me know if there's any forms the school would need from me. I'd suggest waiting at least a week though just to be sure she's over the pain."

"Lilly does go to a 4k school, but we can wait to enroll Emma. You're right, we don't want her in class if she's in pain." Regina said, and Mal didn't know if Regina's concern was real or not. "Does she have any comfort items? I saw her sucking her thumb, I wonder if she still has a pacifier or something? Those are hard habits to break."

Jenny shook her head. "No pacifier, the thumb sucking is something that again, just recently started. She does have a blanket that she's very attached to. Also, I'm so sorry but she has basically no clothes. Her last foster parents…well they didn't exactly have a chance to get anything to the hospital for her."

"Oh, that's no problem. We'll get her clothes right away, we already have some for her, but she's smaller than I pictured her to be." Mal stated.

"Yes, apparently she was premature and not very well taken care of when they first found her." Jenny checked to make sure Emma wasn't listening. "She was found by the side of a road in Maine at only hours old. Poor thing hasn't had much love in her life."

"Well we're here to change that." Regina said, and again, Mal couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

Jenny smiled. "I have this great feeling about you. All of you. I think this is going to be great for everyone."

They discussed the money and payments and once all the papers were sighed, Jenny zipped up her briefcase and smiled. "All I need now is to see her room."

"Right this way." Regina said, standing. "Lilly? Honey, bring Emma here please."

The two little ones came out from the play room, smiling and holding hands. "Yes, Mommy?"

"We're going to show Emma and Jenny Emma's bedroom."

Lilly smiled. "Come on, Emma!"

"I'm coming!"

Mal chuckled as the two went up the stairs, the adults following.

"It's right here next to my room!" Lilly said, going to the door and smiling. "I made a sign, so you know what room yours is."

Emma looked and smiled. "That's my name!" The picture had Emma's name on it and was purple with butterflies. "Thanks, Lilly!"

"You're welcome."

Maleficent opened the door and stepped back. "We heard you like purple and green. I hope we heard right."

Emma's eyes got big as she saw her room. It was decked out in purple and green and had a four-poster bed in the corner. It was bright and cheerful, and Emma loved it. She looked up at Regina and Mal with grateful tears in her eyes. "This is for me?" She asked, her voice full of astonishment.

Mal smiled and gently stroked Emma's cheek. "Yes, ducky. This is your room. We still have to get you some more clothes, but everything in here is for you." Mal pointed to some hooks on the wall. "Why don't you hang up your bag and we can unpack it later?"

Emma nodded and carefully hung her bag up. She then looked around again before going to Regina, hugging her leg. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Regina was taken by surprise, but she put her hand on the little blonde head. "You're very welcome, my dear."

Jenny smiled and got down on a knee. "Emma? You'll be okay here?"

Emma nodded and went to hug Jenny as well. "Thank you for finding me this family."

Jenny had to blink back her own tears. "You're welcome, Emma. You're okay if I go now?"

"Yes." Emma said, giving her one more hug.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few weeks for a visit." She looked at Mal and Regina. "It's standard to come at least once a month."

"Of course." Regina said, but she knew they wouldn't be seeing Jenny again. "Let us walk you to the door." She looked at Emma. "You can stay in here if you want, Emma."

"Come see my room!" Lilly said and took Emma's hand, pulling her.

Mal knelt down and gently took Lilly's hand. "Lilly honey don't pull Emma. You ask her if she wants to see your room. She isn't your doll, she can do what she wants."

Lilly nodded. "Sorry, Emma. Do you want to see my room?"

"Can I come back here later?" Emma asked, looking at Mal. "This really is my room, right?"

Mal was confused at that statement. "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"At my last home, they showed me a room but when my social lady left, they said it really wasn't my room and that I had to sleep in the closet instead."

Mal took both of Emma's hands. "Honey, this is your room. I promise. Even when Jenny leaves, this will still be your room."

Emma nodded and then followed Lilly to her room. Regina and Mal went downstairs with Jenny and went to the door. Jenny looked at them and smiled. "Please call me if you need anything, okay?"

"We will. Thank you for bringing her to us. I think she's going to be a wonderful addition to our family." Regina stated as she opened the door.

Once Jenny was in her car, Regina used her magic and did a spell to make Jenny forget all about Emma and she looked over at Mal. Mal held up Emma's file, showing she got it and they both grinned as it burned to a crisp, magic making it so her file would be deleted from any computer system as well.

"She's ours." Regina said, going over to Mal and hugging her close, kissing her passionately.

Maleficent kissed her back and smiled. "All ours."

Emma felt something rush through her, but being so young, she figured it was just the thought of being in a new place. Sure, she had been to more than her fair share of foster homes, but she still felt nervous when it was new. Everyone had different rules she had to learn, and she was always scared she'd be punished for breaking a rule that she didn't even know about yet.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Lilly asked, looking over her book at her. "You look scared."

Emma looked over at her. "I am a little scared. It's scary going into a new home. I don't know the rules, I don't know what I gotta do to make sure everyone likes me. It's scary."

Lilly reached over and took Emma's hand. She may not have understood what Emma was talking about, but she didn't want her new sister to be scared. "Just be you, Emma, that's all you gotta do."

Downstairs, Mal went to the kitchen to start making supper and Regina followed her. "You know, Regina, it's a bit different when she's actually here. Or is it just me?"

Regina poured two glasses of wine. "Different, how?"

"Different as in she's real." Mal said, taking a sip of her wine. "Before, she was just an idea, but now, she's here, she's real, she's adorable, and she's been through so much."

"She's getting to you already, isn't she?" Regina asked with a sigh. "I knew you were a big ole softly, but I thought the idea of those people's child being in reach would still appeal to you."

"Maybe that's the problem, Regina. Maybe she's innocent in all this and it wasn't until I saw her that I realized that. She didn't take Lilly, she didn't send our daughter to this realm."

"No, but her parents did. They took our innocent child and sent her away. Look, I get it. She is adorable and she has gone through a lot and gods, she pulls at your heart, but she's still their daughter."

"What if we go with plan B then. We raise her, love her, and make sure she knows who we are. Make her think her parents gave her up and we're the ones here for her. That way, when and if the curse does break, she will be on our side."

"Because we don't know if that will work, baby. What if we do that, she breaks the curse, and flips on us?"

"But what if she doesn't? What if she isn't like the others and doesn't see black and white? What if she…"

"What if she what, Mal? What if she kills us? What if she runs to her parents the moment the curse breaks?" Regina sighed and went behind Mal, wrapping her arms around her. "If you change your mind, then we won't kill her. I just worry about you getting too close. That wasn't part of the plan."

Mal stirred the mac and cheese she was making and gave her own sigh. "It's just…Regina, she's five and she's already been neglected, beaten, let down, and worse. Is it so wrong to look at her and see a child who just needs a chance instead of a monster?"

Regina kissed the back of Mal's neck. "It's not wrong; it's you. Look, we'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay, but I want us to make a real decision. If we are going to kill her, I want to know before I get too attached." Mal said, turning in Regina's arms.

"Isn't it already too late for that?" Regina asked, stroking Mal's cheek. "You can be honest with me."

"Probably." She answered honestly. "She's just so cute."

Regina couldn't stop her eye roll. "My tough dragon." She said with a chuckle. "Okay, so no discussion needed. We go to Plan B."

Mal smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Regina huffed. "Thank me when she's twenty-eight and turns into a traitor."

"And you can thank me when that doesn't happen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done a DQ story, but I love the idea of little Emma and Mama Mal (as those of you who read my other stories probably already know), so I wanted to explore the idea of Regina being mom to Emma instead of lover, like all my SQ stories. I LOVE writing Little Emma, so for me, this is just a fun one to write. There will be angst and conflict, but there will also be love. So much love. I'm very open to ideas/prompts any of you may have, so don't hold back in your reviews or PMs

_**Read~Enjoy~Reviwe** _

**Chapter 2**

Emma wanted to just forget all her worries and have fun with her new foster sister, but due to past experience, she was scared to have fun. "I think I'm gonna go to my room, Lilly."

Lilly gave a nod and then got up. "Wait!" She ran over to her bed and pulled off a teddy bear. She brought it over and handed it to Emma. "I have lots of these and you don't has none. Take him and he'll make you feel happy."

Emma took it and smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I just feel scared and so I wanna be by myself for a while."

"It's okay, we can play later." Lilly watched Emma go and then sighed before going downstairs. She came into the kitchen and climbed up on the barstool. "Mommy? Why is Emma scared?"

Mal and Regina both looked at their little one as Regina moved over to the counter. "Why do you think she's scared?"

"Cuz she said she was. She said she's scared at new houses and doesn't know rules and stuff. But why is that scary? If she doesn't know, you'd just tell her. Nothing bad would happen."

Mal took the kettle off the stove and put it into the oven before coming over and leaning on the counter. "Honey, Emma's lived in a few homes before she came here and some of the people she lived with weren't very nice to her. I think at some homes, if she didn't know the rules, they'd get very cross with her."

Lilly looked at her Mama with big eyes. "Would they hurt her?"

Mal sighed. "Sometimes, yes. Honey, I'm only telling you this because it's the truth and because I want you to try and understand Emma. She's probably scared because she thinks she'll get hurt like she did before. You and Mommy and I can tell her that won't happen, but because it happened in the past, she won't believe us right away."

"How will she believe us?"

"In time. In time she will see that we mean what we say, and she won't be hurt. We have to earn her trust, Lilly bee, and that just takes time." Regina said softly. "All we can do is be kind to her and show her we want her here."

Lilly sniffed a bit. "It makes me so sad that people hurted her, Mommy. She's just a little girl like me, why would anyone hurt her?"

Mal came over and pulled Lilly into her arms. "There are some very bad people out there, Lilly, but you don't have to worry about that. Neither does Emma, not anymore."

"I think I'm going to go check on our new little one." Regina stated, for even if she wouldn't admit it, the little one had already gotten to her as well.

"She said she wanted to be alone." Lilly said, wiping at her eyes.

"She maybe said that, but I think she'll actually want to be comforted." Regina said, softly kissing Lilly's forehead. "You help Mama finish up supper, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Regina went upstairs and softly knocked at Emma's door. "Emma honey? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's your house." Emma answered softly.

Regina chuckled and opened the door. She saw Emma laying over the covers on her bed cuddling with a rather dirty looking blanket and one of Lilly's teddy bears. "It may be my house, love, but this is your room. You decide who comes in and who doesn't." She came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay, Emma?"

Emma watched her with wide eyes and a thumb in her mouth the whole time. "I just wanna be good. If I stay in here and don't do nothing, then I'll be good, and you won't hate me and get mad at me."

Regina felt her heart break a bit for the girl. "Honey, I know you've had foster parents do some very mean things to you before. Mal and I aren't like that, Emma, we won't hurt you. If we do get upset, we'll tell you and work it out together, but we won't yell or hit you ever. You know what else? We won't hate you either."

Emma listened and let out a sigh. "They all say that at first."

"I know it will take time for you to trust us, but we don't want you to sit up here all alone all the time." Regina said and then looked at the bear. "Is that from Lilly's room?"

Emma sat up so fast and got off the bed. "She gived it to me. I swear, she said I could have it. I didn't take it!" Her eyes filled with tears as fear captured her. "I'm not a robber, I didn't take it."

Regina could tell the girl was on the verge of a panic attack and she kept her voice light. "Honey, I didn't say you stole it. I'm not mad, I just wondered because I thought maybe you could name him."

Emma barely heard what Regina said as she threw the bear on the bed. "She can have it back. I didn't take it. Please, don't hurt me." Emma looked down as she felt something warm and wet on her leg and realized she had just wet herself. She started breathing fast and shallow. "No…no no no no!" She looked up at Regina, fear written all over her little face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry!"

Regina felt tears in her eyes at the sight in front of her. No matter what she had originally planned or even said not a half hour earlier, she knew now that she could never hurt this creature. She moved towards the girl, noticing her flinch and simply pulled her into her arms. "Breathe, Emma. Just breathe. It's okay, darling." She rubbed Emma's back as she felt her stiff body loosen a bit. "It's okay, no one is mad, no one is going to hurt you." She pulled back a little and cupped Emma's cheeks, locking eyes with those blue green ones. "Breathe with me. In and out. In and out." She walked Emma through breathing slower and finally, the attack seemed to be over. However, that seemed to bring out more crying. Regina pulled Emma close again and rubbed her back. "Let it out, Emma. If you need to cry, you can cry."

"I…I…I'm so…so…sorry…I…wetted….mys….myself." Emma said through sobs.

"Shhh. You don't need to apologize for that, honey. Once you're feeling better, we'll get you all cleaned up." Regina said softly as she continued to stroke Emma's back. She felt the girl jerk a bit and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Emma sniffed. "Your hand rubbed on my ouchie."

It was then Regina remembered Jenny telling them that Emma had a large cut on her back. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I forgot about that. Do you want a pain pill?"

Emma shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "They make my tummy feel funny."

Regina stroked Emma's hair back from her face and noticed little freckles on her cheeks. She honestly was such a cute little child and she had no idea how people could have hurt her. "Okay, well let's get some new clothes and go in the bathroom and get you cleaned up. We'll put a new bandage on your back tonight and see if you want a pill then." She stroked Emma's cheek. "All better?"

Emma nodded and wiped her eyes. "All better. I'm sorry I…"

"Shh. No more sorrys." Regina said as she got up and went to the closet. "I think some of the stuff we got you may be a little big, but what do you like to wear?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. No one's ever asked me before. I just wear what I'm given."

Regina smiled. "Well, do you like dresses?"

Emma came closer. "I never haded a dress before. I always wanted one though, but not a really fancy one."

Regina chuckled and pulled out a simple purple sun dress. "How about this one? I think it should fit nicely."

Emma nodded with a grin. "I like it."

Regina then went to the dresser and pulled out a new pair of underwear and a pair of socks. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Emma timidly followed Regina to the bathroom, where Regina left the door open thinking it would make Emma more comfortable. "Do you want me to help you?"

Emma just nodded as she looked down at the floor as if she was ashamed. "Yes please." She said quietly.

Regina got on her knees and smiled at the little one. "Okay honey, let's take you pants off first. Can you pull them off while I get a washcloth ready?"

"Yes, ma'am." Emma whispered and started to work on the button on her pants.

"Oh Emma, call me Regina if you're not ready to call me mommy yet."

Emma looked at her. "I…I can call you mommy?"

"When you're ready you can. Until then, you can call me Regina or even Gina, but don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel super old." Regina chuckled, making Emma smile. Regina waited for the water to warm up before she got the washcloth wet. "We'll just use this for now and maybe a bath later before bed."

Emma finally got the button undone and pulled her pants off followed by her wet underwear. "I hafta be careful in the bath cuz of my back. They said to not use a lot of water cuz it aint supposed to get too wet."

Regina gave a nod. "Okay, honey, I'll remember that. It's a good thing you remember what the doctor told you. You are a smart little thing, aren't you?"

Emma just shrugged. "Everyone calls me dumb."

Regina made a noise with her tongue. "Well then I don't think they knew what they were talking about." She then turned to look at Emma and froze as she did so. Emma's legs were covered in green, yellow, and purple bruises, and the sight broke her heart even more. "Oh my, Emma. Do your legs hurt?"

Emma swallowed and shook her head. "Not really. They only kind of hurt if I sit on my knees. My tummy and back hurt the most, but maybe with a dress, they won't hurt much either."

Regina gave a nod and moved closer to Emma. "I'm going to be as gentle as I can be, dear. If I do hurt you, please tell me so I can stop." Regina watched as Emma nodded and then she carefully started cleaning her. A few times Emma winced, but she didn't say anything, and Regina would move from the spot that seemed to hurt. "Okay, all clean now." She held out the underwear as Emma stepped into them and then helped her take her shirt off. Curiosity got the better of her. "Can I see your back, Emma?"

Emma looked at her and nodded before turning around. "It's all covered with the bandage. I gots more bandages in my back pack. I have to change them every day until the bandages are gone, but I'm gonna need help."

Regina smiled a bit and made sure the bandages weren't disturbed when she had rubbed Emma's back. "Mama Mal or I will do it for you honey. There's a cream that Jenny gave us that we have to put on it too."

Emma's shoulders slumped. "I was hoping Jenny forgoted the cream."

"Why honey? Does it hurt?" Regina asked, turning Emma back around and looking at the bruises on her stomach and chest.

"It stings. When one of the nurses put it on in the hospital, she was nice and would blow on it, but the other ones didn't."

Regina tapped Emma's nose. "Well, I'll make sure Mama knows to blow on it if she does it, and if I change it, I'll blow on it. Emma, I do think you should take a pill tonight though. I'll read the label and see if it says anything about how to make it so your tummy doesn't hurt." Regina held the dress up and put it over Emma's head.

Emma pushed her arms out and nodded. "Okay. If you think that's best, but maybe can I have a bucket by my bed in case I get sick like I did sometimes at the hospital?"

Regina helped Emma with her socks. "Of course, sweetie. Now, let's go see if supper is ready." Regina stood and put Emma's clothes in the hamper.

"Wait, don't I gotta clean the floor in my room?"

Regina had forgotten about that. "You don't have to do it, but maybe you could help?" She opened the bathroom closet and grabbed a rag and bucket. She knew it wasn't that bad, so she only put a little water in the bucket. "Can you carry that?"

Emma nodded and took it. "I'm strong!"

"Yes, you are." Regina chuckled, and, in the hallway, she opened the closet and got the carpet spray out. After spraying the spot, Regina rubbed at the carpet. "Now, we will let this dry."

After cleaning everything up, the two made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. "Emma!" Lilly said with a smile. "We just finished setting the table. Are you hungry?"

Emma nodded. "I'm always hungry." She giggled.

"I like your dress!" Lilly said. "Come on, we eat at the dining table."

"Why don't you show her honey, and we'll be in soon." Mal stated, watching them go. She then looked at Regina. "You were up there a while, is everything okay?"

Regina sighed and wrapped her arms around Mal. "That poor child." She said before telling her what happened. "I can't hurt her, I won't. I…I just hope she won't turn on us when she's older."

Mal kissed Regina's cheek and held her wife. "She won't, Regina. I can feel it. She managed to warm your cold heart." She joked, making Regina chuckle.

"I think you and Lilly had already warmed it quite a bit." She sighed. "You know, you and I were called villains, we were called evil, wicked, dark. But we never did to children what has been done to her. Wait until you see her bruises, her back. It's enough to make you sick."

Mal shook her head. "I'm so glad we got Lilly before those monsters could. Now, we just have to show Emma what love is, show her that we're not bad or evil or wicked, because you know what? We're not."

"You're right."

"Mama! Mommy! We're hungry!"

Regina chuckled and unwrapped herself from Mal. "We're coming."

"This is the bestest mac and cheese I ever had!" Emma said as she finished her second helping. "Even your peas are really good! I don't normally like peas, but these are sweet and yummy."

Mal smiled at the little one. "Thank you, dear, you eat as much as you want."

Emma looked at the pot that had the pasta in it. "Do I hafta eat all of that?"

Lilly giggled. "Why would you have to eat all that?"

Emma looked down. "At my other foster home, I was the last to eat and I had to eat whatever was left."

Regina gave Mal a look and shook her head before looking at Emma. "Honey, that won't happen here. You only eat what will fit in your tummy and if you don't like it, you tell us. Whatever is left will go in the refrigerator and we'll have left overs for lunch tomorrow or the next day."

After dinner, Mal went upstairs and put a mattress protector on Emma's bed before remaking it while Regina took the girls into the back yard to play for a bit. Regina noticed that Emma was much more cautious than Lilly and often looked back at her to make sure she wasn't doing anything wrong. Mal came out and sat next to Regina, watching the girls. "I was thinking we could give them bath time together, but if Emma's got all those bruises, I'm not sure I want Lilly asking a bunch of questions."

Regina nodded. "True, and Emma can't have too much water because of the cut on her back. I wish I would have looked to see what happened before we burned her file. I know we could ask her, but the poor thing has already had to explain so much."

"I'm sure it'll come out eventually." Mal said. "So, maybe we give Emma a bath in the hall bathroom and Lilly a bath in our bathroom?"

Regina hummed her agreement. "You want Lilly or Emma?"

Mal looked at Regina. "I don't mind, I'm just a bit nervous about Emma's back."

"Well for her bath, we just have to wash her hair maybe by having her lean forward and keep a towel over the bandage, but we can change the bandage after the bath. I feel like you need some quality time with her though, if you don't mind, then we'll change the bandage before she goes to bed. I think I'm going to call Dr. Whale and see if he has any recommendations about her pills. She said she gets sick when she takes them, but I know she's hurting."

"You go do that and I'll get the girls inside and ready."

Once inside, Emma tried to hide a yawn but Mal saw it. "I know you're tired, little one, but we need a bath first. Mommy will take Lilly in our bathroom and I'll take you in the other bathroom."

Lilly gave a pout. "Why can't I take a bath with Emma?"

Emma looked down. "Cuz I'm a dirty foster kid."

Mal's heart broke and she knelt down in front of the girls. "Emma, that's not true. The only reason we're doing separate baths is because with the cut on your back, you can't have as much water and you can't have splashing. Once you're healed, you two can have bath time together, because Emma, you're not a dirty foster kid. You are Lilly's sister, our daughter. I know it feels different now, but I hope that one day soon you will realize we are your forever family."

Emma looked into Mal's cool blue eyes and gave a little smile. "I always wanted a forever family."

Mal smiled back. "Now you have one."

"Lillian? Come on up for your bath." Regina called, and Lilly ran up the stairs.

Mal smiled at Emma and took her hand. "Let's pick out some jammies and start your bath." They did just that and when Mal helped Emma take her dress of, she tried hard not to gasp at the bruises all over Emma's body. "Oh honey, do these hurt?"

"Not all the time." Emma said as she took her socks off. "Sometimes they do, but I don't like the pills that take the pain away cuz they hurt my tummy."

Mal nodded and helped Emma into the shallow tub, making sure the water didn't touch the cut that ran down her back. "Try not to get your back too wet, honey, but a little water is okay." She chewed on her lip a bit, sure, she and Regina had some magic due to them being here together, but she knew that if she tried to heal Emma, it could take the rest of the magic energy they had. Mal started to gently wash Emma with a flannel washcloth and hummed softly. "I think Mommy Gina was going to call the doctor and see if there was a way for you to take the pills and not get sick."

Emma was quiet for a while before she looked at Mal. "Mal? Sometimes I have bad dreams at night. I can't help it, but my last family didn't like it. I scream and sometimes I wet the bed. I don't mean to."

Mal could see tears filling Emma's eyes and she leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "If you have a nightmare here, sweet girl, we will not get mad. We will comfort you and keep you safe."

Emma swallowed. "I knew you'd say that. That's what nice people say."

Mal smiled and stroked Emma's cheek. "Okay, little monkey let's wash your hair. Can you get on your knees?" Emma did so and Mal covered her back with a towel. She then used a large cup to gently pour the water over Emma's head. Emma didn't make a peep as Mal did this. "Okay honey, have a seat while I put shampoo in your hair." Mal grabbed the kid shampoo conditioner mix and massaged it into Emma's hair.

"That feels good." Emma sighed as she closed her eyes. "It smells good too."

Mal smiled and hummed as she worked on her hair. "Okay honey, time to rinse."

Once Emma's hair was rinsed, Mal helped her out and wrapped her up in the towel, using a slightly smaller one to wrap up her hair. Mal was about to help her in her pajamas when she remembered they'd have to do the bandages. "Let's go to your room honey, we'll get you all taken care of."

Emma went with Mal and once in her room went to her backpack. She got out the new bandages. "I don't have the cream. The Jenny lady had it."

"Oh, that's right. Let me go ask Mommy Gina where it is." A few moments later, Mal came back in with Regina in tow. "Lilly's going to pick out a book while we do this and then we'll read to both of you." Mal explained.

"Do we have to do this?" Emma asked, not wanting the pain.

"I'm sorry baby, but we do." Regina said softly. "Mama Mal is going to hold you while I take care of it."

"Okay." Emma said and looked at Mal. Mal sat down on Emma's bed and pulled Emma up on her lap so she was facing her. With the towel between them, Regina pulled up a chair and opened the back of the towel. Very carefully she pulled off the old bandage, causing Emma to wince slightly at the pull of the tape.

"I'm sorry, honey." Regina soothed, trying not to gasp as she saw the wound. It had been deep, that much was certain, but it looked like it was healing nicely. "Did you have stitches, Emma?"

Emma sniffed into Mal's shirt and nodded her head. "Yes. I couldn't lay on my back for days. They took the stitches out two days ago."

"I think it's healing nicely, but I want to make an appointment with our doctor just to make sure." Regina said as she opened the cream.

"Will you stay with me? I don't like being at the hospital by myself." Emma asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh honey, yes we'll stay with you. You won't have to stay overnight or anything. It'll only be a few minutes, so the doctor can make sure it's okay." Mal said softly, nuzzling into Emma's neck to comfort her.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm going to put the cream on now." Regina said and she could tell Emma started tensing up. She softly blew on the wound as she applied the cream.

"You remembered." Emma said softly.

Regina smiled as she put the new bandage on. "I did. Did it help?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay, all done. Good girl." Regina said, rubbing around the wound. "How many bandages do you have left?"

Emma wrapped the towel around her and went to her backpack and pulled them out. "Three more."

Regina took them. "I'll keep these with the cream, okay? Now, how about we get your jammies on, then you and Mama can come in Lilly's room so we can read to you both."

Emma nodded and watched Regina go before going to get her new for her pajamas. "I love footie jammies. I never had any, but I seen them."

"Emma? What happened to your back?" Mal asked, unable to stop herself.

Emma's face fell, and she looked down. "I don't wanna talk about it, if that's okay."

Mal blinked some tears and nodded, putting on a smile. "It's okay, Emma, you don't have to. Come on, butter bean, let's get you dressed."

Regina did both girls's hair in braids as Mal read to them. Then, once both girls were sleeping, Mal carefully took Emma to her room and laid her in her bed, kissing her cheek. She turned the nightlight on and went downstairs to meet Regina. The two sat on sofa, curled up in each other as they silently were in their own thoughts.

"Did you see it?" Regina asked finally.

"Yeah, it's horrible. I asked her, I couldn't help it. But she said she didn't want to talk about it. No wonder she has nightmares, no wonder she doesn't trust anyone. I honestly hate every single person that has hurt her, I really do, and I hate her parents for sending her here with out knowing where the hell they were sending her. Was that life really better than a cursed one?"

Regina pulled Mal closer to her. "No, my love, no it wasn't, but now…now we will all have the lives we deserved. We will have love and we will show her love and she will love us." Regina had no idea when she started caring so much about love, but she figured it had something to do with Mal and Lilly. Emma, well she just seemed to make her heart complete.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Read~Enjoy~Review** _

**Chapter 3**

"NO! PLEASE STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream jolted Regina awake and took her a split second to remember there was a new child in their house and she was currently screaming in her sleep. She got up and went right to Emma's room, hoping she could calm her down before she woke Lilly. The little blonde was screaming and fighting with the blanket that was wrapped around her as if she was fighting it off her. She knew it couldn't be good for the girl's injury on her back. She sat on the bed and made shushing noises as she untangled the blanket. "Emma, sweetie, it's okay." She said as the girl cried fat tears from her closed eyes. "Honey, you're safe." Regina cooed as she gently tried to wake Emma up. "Baby, it's Gina, you're safe."

Emma's eyes finally flew open and darted around the room as she tried to figure out where she was. She closed them tight again, but the memories hit her, and she felt sick. She sat bolt upright and put a hand over her mouth. Regina sensed what was going on and brought up the bucket that was by her bed in case she got sick. Emma did get sick and she started crying as she did so. "I'm…so…sor…sorry." She said between cries and retching.

"Shh. It's okay, honey. Just breathe." Regina rubbed the side of Emma's back, trying to stay away from the cut. "I've got you, just breathe. You're safe." Emma was finally done being sick, but she continued to silently cry as Regina tried comforting her. "Honey, it's okay, really. I'm not upset with you, no one is. Do you want to talk about your nightmares? Sometimes it really does help."

Emma shook her head. "No. I just don't wanna have them no more." She sniffed. "Gina? I hurt all over." She said, looking at Regina with watery tears. "I don't wanna hurt no more. I don't wanna be different, Gina. I'm so tired of hurting and being sad and being scared and sick. Why can't I be normal?"

Regina felt her own tears as she wrapped her arms around Emma, rocking slightly. "Honey, you are normal. Those people that did this to you, they're the ones who aren't normal. You are so special, sweet, kind, smart, and so much more, Emma. I know that after just one day. Those other people were too evil to see it, but Mama Mal and I see it." Regina stroked Emma's hair until she felt her calm down. "Let's go brush your teeth and go downstairs. I know a really good warm tea that will make you feel better. Dr. Whale said if you eat some crackers or bread with peanut butter and then take one of your pills, you shouldn't get a funny tummy. Do you want to try that?"

Emma nodded and then looked at the bucket. "I'll clean that up."

Regina shook her head. "No, I'll clean it up."

After a trip to the bathroom, they went downstairs, and Regina sat Emma on the counter munching a peanut butter sandwich as she started her tea. Though she and Mal were limited on what magic they had access to, potions were different. Those took ingredients and Regina knew how to make one that would make Emma's stomach feel better and make it so she didn't have dreams as she slept. She vowed she'd look in her book for one to help with pain and healing as soon as she had the chance. She poured the tea into a cup and then crushed the pain pill into it. Regina then added honey to sweeten it up before also adding some milk to cool it off. "Here you go. I put your pill right in there, so you don't have to try and swallow it."

"Thank you. I don't like swallowing pills." Emma said as she looked at the tea. "But what if I don't like it?"

"Then we throw it out and I'll crush your pill into a glass of warm milk. Emma, I think I'm going to see if Dr. Whale can see you tomorrow. I want to make sure we're doing all we can to make you feel better."

Emma nodded, looking down. "Okay."

"Emma honey, either me or Mama Mal or both of us will be with you. You won't be at the hospital alone and it's just going to take a few minutes. I know you're scared, but we just want to really help you."

Emma sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I want to believe you, but it's hard." She felt more tears in her eyes as she looked at Regina. "I can't 'splain it, but it's so hard for me to believe that you and Mal are so nice and that you aint gonna hurt me or send me back and stuff. Then, I feel bad cuz I don't believe you. I want to believe you. I want to believe you with my whole life!" She said, spreading her arms out wide. "But I don't know why I can't."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. This girl had some personality and she knew it didn't come from her boring parents. She leaned on the counter towards Emma. "Hey, that's okay, Emma. It would be weird for you to believe me right away after everything you've been through. It's going to just take time. You have to learn you can trust us and the only way you can do that is when you see we do as we say. No one is mad at you for not believing us, Sweetie, so don't even worry about it. Now, why don't you try your tea?"

Emma took a sip and then smiled, drinking more. "It's so good! I never had tea b'fore." She looked at Regina again. "Just talking to you made my tummy feel better."

Regina smiled and gave a wink. "That means you're starting to trust me, even if you don't think you are."

"What does trust mean?"

"You know how you just said you want to believe me?" She asked and Emma nodded. "That's trust. It means you believe I won't hurt you, believe what I say. The fact that talking to me makes you feel better means you're starting to believe me, deep inside. There's a part of you that does, even if your brain doesn't know it yet; your heart does."

"My heart sounds smarter than my brain." Emma said, finishing her tea and looking at her chest. She pointed to where her heart would be. "Hey you. Tell my brain to trust these people." Regina chuckled and leaned in to kiss Emma's forehead, not able to stop herself. Emma looked up at her and smiled. "You make my heart happy, Gina. My heart likes your hugs and kisses."

Regina blinked away some tears. "You know what, Emma? You make my heart happy too. Come on, let's get back into bed."

Regina lifted Emma off the counter and onto the floor where she stumbled a bit and held her head. "I feel dizzy. Those stupid pills make me feel dizzy."

Regina picked her back up and put her on her hip. "It's because it relaxes your body so you don't hurt as much. I'll take you to your bed."

It didn't take long for Emma to fall asleep, due to the pain pill and the tea and once she was settled, Regina went back to her room and laid in her bed with a sigh.

"You okay?" Mal asked, turning to face her wife.

"Yeah. She had a nightmare and then didn't feel good. I made her some tea."

"So she won't dream?"

"That and to help sooth her. Mal, we have to find a way to heal her and take that pain away."

"I know, but we're limited. I'll check the books for potions. I'm sure I could find a healing salve or something to put on her. Is she okay?"

Regina smiled a bit. "She said I make her heart happy after I kissed her forehead." She cuddled in more with Mal. "I already love her, Mal. How is that possible?"

Mal chuckled and rubbed Regina's back softly. "Maybe that's what the prophecy meant, Regina. I mean, it didn't say she'd come and kill the darkness, now did it? It said on her twenty eighth birthday, the final battle will begin. Battle doesn't necessarily mean fighting and death. It also means you try to change the situation – meaning this war between the so called 'good' and 'evil'. I think…and I've been thinking this, that she is meant to unite us, Regina. She's the product of True Love and while we have every right to hate her parents, she only emits light and love." Mal sighed. "I don't know, maybe I'm wrong, but what I do know is, I love her too."

Regina smiled and kissed Mal. "You're so wise. I bet you are right, although, I can't see myself forgiving the Charmings even after the truth comes out."

"You couldn't see loving their daughter either."

"Tuche. Come on, we have a few more hours we can sleep before we take Lilly to school. I want to try to get Emma into the doctor tomorrow as well."

"Okay, my love. Good night."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms and Regina felt good knowing Emma wouldn't have any more nightmares that night. The following morning, Mal got up first and after checking on Lilly, looked in on Emma, surprised to find the little one sitting at her window with her legs curled up. She came in and sat by her. "Emma, darling? How long have you been up?"

Emma looked at her and shrugged, wiping away some tears. "Since the light started coming in the window."

Mal frowned and lifted Emma's chin, she could see the little one had been crying. "What's the matter? Does something hurt, Emma?"

Emma sniffed and shook her head, pulling her head away to look down again. "I'm scared."

Mal pulled her hand away and put it in her lap. "Scared of what, honey?"

Emma looked out the window again. "Scared this is all a dream. A really good dream, but still a dream. I'm scared I'm going to wake up and be back at the hospital or at a bad home. I'm scared I'll be taken away. It's just…it's too good to be true here."

Mal sighed and held out her hands. "Come here, Little One." She said, helping Emma onto her lap. She cuddled her close and put a hand up, gesturing for Emma to do the same. She then touched Emma's hand, laced their fingers together. "Does that feel real?"

Emma gave a little squeeze and then nodded. "Yes but dreams feel real sometimes too."

Mal chuckled and brought Emma's hand to her mouth, kissing her fingers. "Honey, this is real. I'm real, Regina is real, and Lilly is real. You ae really here with us and no one is going to take you away."

"But…what if I'm naughty? What if I don't mean to, but I do something really bad? Won't you send me back?"

Mal shook her head and stroked Emma's hair back. "No matter what you do, Emma, we're not sending you back. You are ours and we are yours. You complete our family, Emma, and nothing in the world would make us send you back. Besides, you're a good girl. You aren't naughty or bad." Mal lifted Emma's chin once more and kissed her forehead. "You are perfect."

Emma closed her eyes and felt comforted in that moment. She didn't know how to make her heart or brain believe Mal's words, but she was sure going to try. "Even if I do have to go one day, I'll always remember how nice you all are."

Mal cuddled her more. "You'll never have to go, Emma. One day, you'll believe me." She kissed her temple. "I have to go start breakfast; do you want to come with me?"

Emma shook her head. "Can I stay here for a bit? My head still feels kinda funny from the pills."

"Of course you can stay in here, but maybe when Lilly comes down, you can try to come down and see if food helps you? I know Mommy Gina is going to call the doctor and see if we can get you in. I also know you're scared about that, but we'll be with you the whole time."

Emma nodded. "Okay. I think I can do that."

Mal smiled and kissed her temple once more before going and getting ready for the day and then to make breakfast. A bit later, Emma went to her closet and stood on her tip toes as she tried to reach some clothes. Since she couldn't reach, she looked around and saw the cover to her toybox. She took it off and dragged it to her closet, but she still couldn't reach. She put her hands on her hips and chewed on her lip as she thought. She then decided to climb the shelves, but just as she was about to reach for the shirt she wanted, she heard a crash and fell to the bottom of the closet. Terrified of what would happen, she pushed the cover of her toybox out and closed the closet door, curling herself up in the corner.

Mal heard the crash and raced up the stairs and into her room. "Emma? Honey where are you?" She looked around and opened the closet door. Her heart sank as she saw the little one curled up. "Honey, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Emma looked up with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry! I wanted to just get dressed, but I couldn't reach. I didn't mean to make a mess or break anything. Please don't hit me."

Mal sighed and sat down on the floor. "I'm not going to hit you, Emma. Look, nothing is broken that can't be fixed." She lifted the shelves and put them back in their place. She then put everything back on them and reached for Emma. "Come on, little bird, show me what shirt you want."

Emma wiped at her eyes. "I'm not a bird." She sniffed as Mal chuckled.

"Your last name is Swan and a swan is the most beautiful bird."

Emma uncurled herself and sniffed. She came out and looked at Mal. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Mal smiled and stroked her cheek. "I think you are very beautiful. Now, what shirt did you want so badly?"

Regina watched from the doorway and smiled before going to get Lilly up. She got Lilly dressed and ready for school as Mal got Emma dressed.

"Now Emma, I'm not mad, but I just want to be sure you understand how dangerous it is to climb on things that aren't meant for climbing." Mal said as she put two French braids in Emma's hair.

"I know Mama…I mean Mal." Emma said, chewing her lip. "Sorry."

"For what, honey?"

"I meant to just say Mal."

"Baby girl, if you wanna call me Mama Mal, or just Mama, I am not going to get mad. Mommy Gina and I would love it if one day you called us Mama and Mommy. But only when you're ready. There's no rush."

Emma just nodded and the two went downstairs. "Mal? Will I go to school with Lilly one day?" She asked as they came into the kitchen.

Mal helped Emma onto her booster seat and then kissed Lilly's head. "Good morning, starshine." She then looked at Emma. "Yes, honey. Once your back is better and you're ready, you'll go to school with Lilly."

Emma looked to Lilly who smiled at her. "I can't wait to have you meet all my friends! I'm gonna tell them all about my new sister today!"

Regina smiled and came over to Emma, kissing her forehead. "Did you sleep well after your tea?"

Emma nodded as she took a sip of her juice. "Yeah. I didn't have no bad dreams again, but I was up a little early 'cuz I was scared. Mama Mal tolded me I don't gots to be scared anymore and I'm still waiting for my heart to tell my brain that she's telling the truth."

Regina chuckled and tapped the little one's nose. "One day it will." Regina stood up. "So girls, looks like Mama made some oatmeal today. Lilly, do you want yours with your usual apples and cinnamon?"

Lilly nodded happily while Emma looked down.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"Nothin." Emma mumbled, but Regina wasn't giving up.

"Honey, if you don't like oatmeal, it's okay. You can have cereal or toast instead."

Mal looked over as she prepared Lilly's oatmeal. "Emma? Do you want to just give it a try? I like mine with strawberries and bananas."

Emma looked up. "Okay, I'll try it with those."

Regina smiled. "Great, and if you don't like it, that's fine. No one will be upset."

As it turned out, Emma loved oatmeal with strawberries and bananas, and even asked for a second bowl. "I never had warm oatmeal before. Usually it's cold and lumpy."

Regina sighed, but gave a smile. "Well I'm very proud of you for trying it." Just then, Regina's phone went off and she answered it. "Regina Mills." She was quiet for a moment. "Yes, so you got her medical records. Great, I know we just got her yesterday, but I'd like her to have a quick check up on the wound on her back." Regina said, giving Emma a wink and a smile.

Lilly looked at Emma. "What's on your back?"

Emma gave a shrug as she ate. "I got a cut."

"A cut? Did you fall or something?"

Mal stayed quiet, waiting for a sign that Emma didn't want to talk about it.

"Not really." She said, playing with her oatmeal. "I was pushed onto some glass."

By now, Regina was off her call and listening along with Mal. Lilly looked at Emma again. "Who pushed you on glass?"

Emma let out a sigh and put her spoon down. "My last foster brother. He got so mad at my foster mom and dad that he broke the big glass door. Then, when they told him he was in big trouble, he saw me hiding and pulled me out. He said if he was getting in trouble, he'd make it worth it, and then he pushed me down on the glass and I cut myself. It hurted so bad and I screamed, but no one helped me. He kicked me over and over until I fell asleep. Then I woke up in the hospital and I was all alone."

Mal reached over and put her hand on top of Emma's. "Oh honey, you brave girl. That had to be very scary."

Emma shrugged. "Not as scary as some other things, but it was a little scary."

Regina gave her a smile. "Well, we're going to go to the doctor today and make sure your back is healing like it should be. First, however, we're going to take Lilly to school and when we do, you're going to meet her teacher, so you'll know her when you start school."

Emma smiled at that. "I'm really smart enough to go to school?"

"Yes you are." Mal said and nodded her head. "So smart. Now, let's wash faces."

After they were cleaned, the little ones went to get their shoes on. "Emma?" Lilly said as they stood. "I'll never hurt you like your foster brother did. I'm gonna be a good sister and take care of you and love you and hug you and never ever hurt you."

Emma smiled at her. "Me too. I'm gonna be the best sister you could have!" She then hugged Lilly and Lilly hugged her back.

The whole drive to the school, Lilly was chattering away about her school as Emma looked out the window. She knew she should listen to Lilly because this was going to be her school, but everything was new and exciting. When they got to the school, Regina got Lilly out while Mal got Emma out and Emma clutched to Mal's hand so she wouldn't get lost. Lilly skipped on ahead, saying hi to practically everyone.

As they turned a corner, a woman bumped into Mal. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

"Clearly." Mal said, causing Emma to look up at her. Her voice was different, angry. Mal saw Emma look at her and put a smile on her face. "It's quite alright, Ms. Blanchard. Have a good day."

"My, you're not Lilly." The woman said with a kind smile as she knelt down. "You're a cutie, what's your name?"

Emma pushed herself closer to Mal, letting their joined hands cover her face. If Mama didn't like her, neither did she. Mal couldn't help but smirk before looking at Mary Margaret. "This is our new daughter, Emma. Now, please excuse us as she's obviously very shy and we don't want to stress her."

Mary stood with a nod, though she seemed confused. "Emma…" She whispered as she watched them walk away. She shook her head to clear it and went about her day to her own classroom.

Mal rolled her eyes as she caught up with Regina and Lilly. "That insufferable woman." She huffed. "Emma has some good sense though; she wouldn't talk to her."

Emma watched them and smiled when she noticed Regina seemed happy with her. "That's okay, you don't have to talk to her. She's not your teacher, sweetie." Regina looked around and then waived. "This is your teacher. Emma, meet Ms. Boyed."

Emma looked at the young blonde woman who was smiling and she smiled back. Though she was shy, she trusted this woman. "Hi." She said quietly.

Ms. Boyed knelt down and smiled, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Emma. I heard you would be joining us soon, so I got a spot all ready for you." She gestured over to the coat rack. "When you come, you'll put your coat and bag right here where it says your name."

Emma looked at it and smiled. "It's next to Lilly's!"

Ms. Boyed smiled. "It sure is. Did you know that because her jacket is in there?"

Emma shook her head. "No I know'd that b'cause it's got her name on it." Emma pointed. "It says Lilly."

All three adults looked at each other and then back at Emma. Could she actually read already? Ms. Boyed stood up and went to another hook. "Do you know what this name says?"

Emma looked at it and nodded. "It says Charlie."

"Wow. Emma, you know how to read?"

Emma giggled a bit. "Of course I do. I didn't go to no school either."

"Then how did you learn?" Regina asked.

"My foster sister and I used to get locked in our room all the time. Sometimes it would be for days and we didn't have nothing else to do, so she would teach me letters and numbers and how to read. It made us forget how hungry or thirsty we were."

Ms. Boyed gave a sad smile. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Emma, but I think it's really cool that you know how to read. Maybe you can help teach some of the others when you come to class."

Emma shrugged. "Okay. When do I get to come here? I'm not dirty, you know."

Ms. Boyed looked confused. "Of course you're not. Why would I think you're dirty?"

Again she shrugged. "Some people call me a dirty foster kid, but I take baths." She looked at Mal and Regina. "They gave me a bath last night. I'm clean, I promise."

Mal put a hand on Emma's shoulder as Ms. Boyed took Emma's hand. "No one will ever call you dirty, Emma, and if they do, you tell me. I do not allow kids to tease other kids, I promise." Emma nodded, though in her experience, it was always the adults who said things like that. Ms. Boyed sighed as she looked at the clock. "I'm sorry, but I've got to start class. Emma, your doctor will tell you when you can come here, okay? I can't wait to see you again."

Emma smiled. "I can't wait to come here."

Emma was quiet in the car as she knew she was going to the doctor next. Part of her wanted to scream and cry and throw a fit, but the other part of her told her not to do that because Regina and Mal were nice and kept their promises. Emma figured this would be a time she can test them and see if they were telling the truth.

Regina turned in the seat after parking. "Emma honey, Dr. Whale is very busy today, so you're going to see the doctor that Lilly sees. Her name is Dr. Kathryn and she's really nice, and Mama and I will stay with you."

Emma just nodded and waited to get taken from her booster seat. She held onto Mal's hand as they walked into the clinic. It wasn't like the hospital she was at before at all. There were toys and it was bright and cheerful. Emma sat between Regina and Mal as she watched some kids play with the toys.

Regina looked at her. "Do you want to play while we wait?"

Emma shook her head and stuck her thumb into her mouth as she cuddled in more with Mal. She watched the kids and everyone else in the waiting area. She smiled when she looked over and saw a big aquarium. "Can I see the fishies?"

Regina held her hand out. "Let's go look at them." She took Emma over and smiled as Emma seemed to relax.

"Look! It's Dory!" She said, pointing at a Blue Tang. "Dory founded her mommy and daddy." The blonde said and then looked at Regina. "Kinda like I founded my two mommies."

Regina's heart melted at that and she smiled. "That's right, Emma."

"Emma Swan?" A nurse called and Emma gripped Regina's hand.

"You're coming with me, right?"

"Yes. We both are." Regina said as Mal joined them.

The nurse smiled at them. "You must be Emma. My name is Christine." She said as she led them back through a door. "Do you think I can get you to take your shoes off and stand on the scale?"

"I'll get my shoes back, right?"

The nurse looked at her shoes. "Those are beautiful shoes, but I think they're too small for me, so I'll have to give them back to you." She smiled as Emma took her shoes off and stood on the scale. The nurse jotted down the numbers and then asked Emma to stand against the wall and took her height. She then took them to a room and took Emma's temperature and blood pressure. She then took down a gown. "Okay, Emma, I know it's not comfortable, but I will have to have you take off your shirt and pants and put this gown on. You can leave your socks and undies on. The doctor will be in shortly."

When the nurse left, Mal helped Emma change into the gown and lifted her onto the exam bed, sitting next to her. Emma crossed her ankles and chewed on her lip as they waited. It didn't take long before there was a soft knock on the door and Dr. Kathryn came in. "Hello Regina and Mal. It's been a while. And you must be Emma." She said with a smile as she sat down and turned the computer on. "Right, so I see you have a cut on your back and your mommies want to make sure it's healing alright because you've had some pain."

Emma just looked at her. "It doesn't always hurt. Sometimes just everywhere hurts, not just the cut."

Kathryn listened to her and looked at her notes. "Well, I see when you were in the hospital before, you had a lot of bruises along with the cut. Is that what hurts?"

Emma gave a shrug. "I think so, but it's not just my tummy." She looked at the doctor and felt tears in her eyes. "I don't know how to 'splain it. I'm sorry."

Kathryn reached over and put her hand on Emma's. "It's okay, sweetie. Let's just take a look, okay? Mama Mal, can you maybe sit on a chair next to Emma if that's what she wants?" Mal nodded and got a chair, moving it next to the exam bed. Emma laid down and Mal rested the top half of her body on the bed, stroking Emma's forehead. "Okay Emma, I'm going to have to lift your gown and look at the bruises, okay?"

"'Kay." Emma said, closing her eyes.

Kathryn lifted the gown and sighed as she took in the sight. "I know why your body hurts, Emma." She said as she looked closer at the bruises. "Emma, do you remember if they took any xrays when you were in the hospital?"

"I don't know. I just remember being in the bed a lot and having to lay on my stomach all day."

"I thought so. There were no records of Xrays, though I really don't get why they wouldn't do them." Kathryn had Emma take some deep breaths and Emma assured her it didn't hurt to do that. "This may hurt a bit, and I'm sorry, but I have to just check some things, okay?"

"Kay." Emma said and looked at Mal who took her hand.

Kathryn poked around and while Emma winced every now and then, nothing gave Kathryn reason to think there was anything broken or internally wrong. "That's a good girl, Emma." Kathryn said as she put her gown down. "Now, can you roll over to your tummy so I can look at your back?"

"Yes, ma'am." Emma said and rolled over, laying her head down, her eyes finding Regina. Regina smiled at her warmly and Emma smiled back.

"You're doing so good, Emma." Regina said, winking at her.

Kathryn undid the gown and then carefully took the bandage off. She couldn't stop the small gasp when she saw the cut. "I read about it, but actually seeing it…" She said softly as she gently looked closer at the wound. "Emma honey, I'm sorry but I have to clean this a bit. It may hurt, but I have something for you to squeeze if it does." Kathryn said, reaching into a cupboard and bringing out a stuffed swan.

Emma saw it and smiled a little. "It's a swan like me." She said softly as she took it. She then looked at Kathryn. "Do you hafta do this? I don't like when it hurts."

"I know sweetie, but I have to. You have cream on it, which is really good, but I need to see it better."

"Kay." Emma said, subdued as she cuddled the Swan close to her.

Mal leaned down and kissed Emma's head. "It's okay, Princess." She whispered.

Kathryn got to work and softly blew on Emma's skin as she cleaned it. She could feel the little one tensing up and tried to go as fast as she could. After she had it cleaned up, she looked closer at it. "Well, there's no infection and it's actually healing up quite nicely. You don't have to worry about it ripping open any longer. Did you bring the cream?"

Regina reached in her purse and handed it to Kathryn. "Okay, this is only for infection. What I'm going to do is give you some cream that will not only help infection, but it will sooth and hopefully help from scarring too much." She looked at Emma. "This cream you've been using, it hurts when you put it on; doesn't it?"

"It stings a bit."

"Well, the new cream won't sting. It'll actually feel good." She said as she pressed a button to call her nurse. "Christine, can you bring me a tube of that TriDerma cream? The kind for healing and soothing."

"Of course."

Kathryn then went back over to Emma. "I think two more nights of cream with a bandage, then no more bandage. We need to let that air out so it can heal and keeping it wet doesn't always help against infection." She looked at Regina. "However, if she says it hurts or itches, put more cream on, but maybe do it in the morning with a bandage and air it out at night." Christine came in and handed Kathryn the cream. Kathryn thanked her and opened it. "You tell me if it stings, but it really shouldn't."

Emma tensed up, but soon relaxed as she realized it didn't hurt at all. "That feels good." She said softly.

Kathryn smiled. "Good. Now you don't need a lot, as you can see." She said to Regina and Mal. "Tonight, I recommend taking the bandage off and giving her a regular bath. Let it get wet, it's okay, just be sure to dry it off before you put the cream on. It's best we start treating it as normal as possible." Kathryn bandaged up the cut and smiled at Emma. "Hey there, do you think you can get dressed while I talk privately to your mommies before you leave?"

Emma nodded and sat up. "Should I just wait in here?" She looked at Regina. "You'll come back, right?"

"Of course we will, sweetie. You get dressed and then you can color on that marker board over there and we'll just be in the hall. We'll come get you when we're done talking."

"Okay."

Mal and Regina went out with Kathryn and closed the door. "So, anything we need to worry about?" Regina asked.

"That girl has been through hell." Kathryn said. "And I don't just mean this last time. I saw her records, she's got every right to fear the hospital because she's been there so many times. That being said, she's doing better now. She's a bit small for her age, but she seems healthy. Just make sure she get's a well-balanced diet and don't skimp the desserts." She said with a chuckle. "The bruises are most likely what's causing her to hurt. She's covered in them, the poor thing. I see they prescribed her a pain reliever, but it's one I personally wouldn't prescribe to a child. If you don't mind, I'd like to change it to a different pan reliever. This one won't hurt her stomach, but it will make her tired and possibly dizzy. However, I'm only prescribing it on an as needed basis. I honestly don 't think you'll need more than ten days' worth as she is healing well. I don't want to overwhelm her, so we'll leave it at this today, but I recommend setting up just a well check so we can get some lab work and stuff done for her, but I think it's fine to wait on that for until she's settled in." Kathryn went to write a prescription. "Does she do good with pills or should I do liquid form?"

"Well, last night I crushed her pill and put it in her tea and she was okay with that."

"That's fine. I'll do pill then. Not every kid likes the taste of the liquid." She then looked at them and smiled. "What you guys are doing is wonderful. You have a pretty special child in there and I think she's going to thrive with you two. Now, I know I've thrown a lot at you, but just one more thing. I'm not a psychiatrist, but I would recommend you get an evaluation done and see if she would benefit from talking to someone. Just for a while, until she becomes adjusted. The fear she had of you guys leaving her is a real fear and one that I don't think will go away for a while. I can put in a referral to Dr. Hopper if you'd like."

Regina sighed a bit, she didn't care for the cricket, but she knew they had to do what ever was best for Emma. She gave a nod. "Yes, thank you. It doesn't hurt to just get an evaluation done."

Mal smiled at her wife and then looked at the doctor. "So her cut is okay though? There's no signs of infection?"

"None at all. It's healing rather nicely. Just use that cream and you'll be good. If anything changes, call me. If she doesn't react well to the pain medication, call me. Other than being tired and maybe dizzy, there shouldn't be any other side effects, but if there are, call me. Otherwise, I see Lilly is scheduled for her yearly in six months, so I can just put Emma in too and get them done at the same time if you'd like."

Mal nodded. "I think that's perfect. Thank you very much."

They went in the room and found Emma sitting on a chair staring at the door. "I was scared you wasn't coming back." Emma said, relief in her voice as she rushed to Regina and hugged her. "I kept listening and as long as I heard your voice, I knew you was still there."

Regina picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Sorry angel face, you're stuck with us now. We're never letting you go." She said before gently tickling Emma's tummy.

Emma giggled a little but pushed her hand away. "That hurts, mommy Gina." She said sadly and Regina kissed her cheek again.

"I'm sorry honey, I forgot. It won't hurt forever, I promise. Now, let's go get your new medicine and then we have a surprise for you. Can you tell Doctor Kathryn thank you?"

Emma looked over at the woman. "Thank you, Doctor Kathryn. You didn't hurt me too badly."

Kathryn couldn't stop a chuckle. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you, Emma, but thank you for being so good. Here, you keep this swan, okay? Take good care of it."

Emma took the swan and smiled. "Thank you."

As they left, Emma felt much better and happier in the car. "Where are we going next? You said it was a surprise."

"We're going shopping." Mal said with a smile. "Get you some new clothes and shoes that will fit since the ones we got you are a little too big right now."

"You don't hafta do that. I can wear big clothes. I don't mind."

"I know that, but we want to."

Emma smiled as she sat back, looking out the window. Life was good.

Two hours and a trunk full later, the three of them were waiting outside Lilly's school since 4k was only half day. Emma waited and when she saw Lilly, she smiled wide at her. "Lilly! Over here!"

Lilly ran over and almost knocked Emma over as she hugged her. "I missed you, Emma!"

Emma giggled. "I missed you too! I had to go to the doctor, but then I got new clothes and we got you stuff too!"

Lilly frowned. "Why can't I do fun things too?" She asked, looking at Regina.

"Oh you can. We're going to all go eat at Granny's. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Lilly smiled wide again. "Yes! I want fish sticks and french-fries!"

Regina chuckled. "Only if you also have carrots and grapes."

"Fine." Lilly said. "Oh and a chocolate milkshake!"

"Oh! Can I has a strawberry milkshake? I've always wanted one of those!"

Mal smiled. "Yes, sweet girl, you can."

"I have to go back to work tomorrow." Regina said as the girls ate.

Emma looked at her. "But I can't go to school yet."

"I know honey, but Mama Mal will be with you, and you'll see me after I'm done with work."

Mal smiled and tapped Emma's nose. "Just you and me, kid. Then we'll pick up Lilly and have a picnic in the park. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Emma said. "But I really can't wait until next week when I gets ta go to school."

"I know, sweetie, but it'll go by fast.

The family was a happy bunch as they ate lunch and anyone who was there to see it, marveled at them and smiled for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I absolutely love little Emma! Eventually, I will have to make her grow up to get on with the story, but for now (and as long as I have muse for her) she's staying little. Also, some way wonder the "realistic" factor of Emma's trust issues and things like that, but coming from someone who works with kids, has a degree in Early Childhood Education, and relatives who have done foster care, I assure you some kids do take longer to finally trust those they are with – if they ever do. For a child who has been passed around, they sometimes never believe it won't happen again. Anyways, back to the story!

_**Read~Enjoy~Review** _

**Chapter 4**

"No, Emma! That's now how you play house!" Lilly yelled and stomped her foot.

"Yes it is!" Emma yelled back.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!" Emma crossed her arms and pouted. "That's how it was at my old house."

Lilly stopped herself from yelling back and shook her head. "I don't wanna play like that. My mommies would never do that to me."

Mal stood by the door and listened. Though she didn't want any huge fight to break out, she liked the girls to try and work things out for themselves.

"But I don't know any other way." Emma said softly. "My old mom always yelled at me and told me I was dirty and made me go sit in the corner or in my room."

Lilly sighed and looked down. "I don't like being called dirty. It makes my heart hurt."

Emma's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean to make your heart hurt, Lilly. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm a terrible sister."

Lilly looked over and then went to Emma, wrapping her arms around her. "You're not a terrible sister, Emma, you just didn't know it was wrong. Please don't cry."

"Can you show me how to play the right way? I wanna know how to play so when I go to school, I don't have people mad at me."

"I will, but Emma, if anyone gets mad at you, you tell me, and I'll take care of them." Mal chuckled at that and then went back downstairs to finish dinner.

About an hour later, the girls came down and climbed up the barstools. "Mama Mal! Lilly teached me the right way to play house!"

"Did she? That was nice of her. I didn't know there was a wrong way to play though."

"Well, Emma yelled at me and said I was dirty like a dog and made me sit in the corner."

Emma looked scared. "I didn't know that was bad. I didn't know!"

Mal came over and cupped Emma's face. "Hey, my little swan, I'm not upset. You didn't know."

"If I'd have said that, you'd yell at me." Lilly said, giving a bit of a pout. "You never yell at Emma."

"So, did you tell me just so I'd yell at Emma?" Mal asked and Lilly shrugged.

"You never yell at her. She never gets in trouble but if I did what she did, I'd get in trouble."

Maleficent looked at her daughter and while she understood what she was saying, she was a bit upset that Lilly would try to get Emma in trouble. "Honey, that's because you know the difference. You know what it's like to have a loving family and she doesn't. We have to teach her, baby. Now that she knows, she won't do it again and if she does, then she may get talked to or have a time out. You're never yelled at, my little love bug, but you do get time outs. She will too if she needs it."

Emma just sat in her chair and kicked her feet as she looked down. She didn't understand why Lilly was mad that she didn't get in trouble. Maybe she was already starting to wear out her welcome. Even if Mal and Regina had said they'd never get rid of her, she knew that if Lilly wanted her gone, she'd be gone. Real kids always came first, and Emma knew that all too well. She really didn't want that to happen, so she looked over at Lilly. "If you want me to go into time out, I will."

Mal furrowed her brow and looked over at Emma. "Honey, why would you go into time out?"

"Because I don't want Lilly to decide that she doesn't want me here no more. Real kids always get what they want and if she don't want me here no more, I have to go and I don't wanna go." Emma slid off her stood and went to stand in the corner. She put her nose on the wall and just stood there.

Lilly watched and then looked at her mother. "What is she doing?"

Mal knew she could play this one of two ways and she decided to go down the lighter route. "I think she's checking to see if there's any spiders in the corner. Or, maybe she's smelling the paint on the wall." Mal grinned as she watched Emma giggle.

"Maybe she's pretending to be the broom!" Lilly said and Emma giggled even more.

The little blonde turned and put her hand on her hip. "I'm trying to take my time out."

"That's the corner, not the time out stool." Lilly said, pointing to a stool on the other side of the room. "That's the stool."

"Fine." Emma said, going over and sitting on the stool. "Now, will you want to keep me, Lilly?"

"Of course I want to keep you. But you don't gotta go in time out."

Mal went and picked Emma up, taking her back to the bar stool. "You will get time out if you deserve it, and no matter what, you are here to stay."

"Even if Lilly didn't want me no more?"

"Honey, if something happened between you and Lilly that caused you to fight, we'd work it out. We'd talk and we'd make sure everyone was happy." She stroked Emma's hair. "Please stop worrying about being sent away, Emma. It's just not going to happen."

Emma looked down, feeling crummy. "I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't so stupid." She said, hitting her head. "I wish I just believed you." She hit her head again. "Stop being stupid, Emma!" She said, going to hit herself again, but being stopped by Mal.

"Shh, baby girl. You're not stupid." She said, kissing her cheek. "You're not stupid at all. You've been through a lot. Come on, let's set the table for Mommy Gina since she should be home soon."

The girls helped set the table and when the door opened, Lilly rushed out to the hall. "Mommy!" She ran up to Regina who picked her up and peppered kisses all over her face.

"My Princess. How was your day?"

"Good! I teached Emma how to play house the right way."

"You taught her. Wait, what do you mean the right way?"

"We'll talk about that later, love." Mal said, coming over and kissing Regina's cheek. "Dinner is ready."

"Well where's my other princess?" Regina asked, looking for Emma.

"She's sitting in her seat." Mal said and looked at Lilly. "How about you go get in your seat and we'll be right there."

Lilly left and Mal explained how Emma had called herself stupid and hit herself. "Regina, we really need to see about getting her in to see Dr. Hopper."

"I thought about that. I don't want her to see him, so I booked her an appointment with his assistant who is a woman. I think Emma will relate better to her."

"When can she get in?"

"Tomorrow. Are you able to take her, baby? I have a meeting, or I'd do it."

"Of course, I can. What time?"

"I made it for eight forty-five so it can be right after Lilly goes to school."

"Okay, we will be there. Come on, let's go eat."

That night, Emma had nightmares again, but didn't get sick this time. Regina was able to sooth her, able to rub her back again since the lotion helped her feel better and was able to get her back to sleep. The appointment went well and though it was just to meet the doctor and start talking, Emma liked the doctor and was excited to come back. By the weekend, the nightmares weren't as bad, and Emma was starting to sleep through the night.

Monday morning came and Emma was already up when Regina went to get her. "Well you're up early, Princess." She said, coming into the room and sitting on Emma's bed.

"It's my first day of school." She said quietly. "I'm scared."

"I know you are, baby girl, but we talked about this. You're going to have so much fun and you've already met your teacher a few times."

"I know." She said and laid back down. "The adults are usually nice; it's the kids who are mean."

"Honey, if any of the kids are mean, you just tell Ms. Boyed and she will take care of it." Regina laid next to Emma and stroked her forehead. "Honey, if you don't feel ready, you don't have to go. You've gone through a lot of changes and we don't want to push you if you're not ready."

"What if I think I'm ready but then I'm not?"

"Then you tell Ms. Boyed and she will call me or Mama and we'll bring you home until you feel more ready."

"Okay, mommy…I mean Gina."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Regina asked, kissing Emma's forehead.

"Sure."

"I like it when you call me Mommy." She said, looking into Emma's eyes.

Emma smiled softly. "I like calling you mommy. I just didn't know if you was okay with it."

"I'm very okay with it, and Mama is okay with you calling her Mama." Regina said before peppering Emma's face with kisses, causing her to giggle. "Now, let's get dressed and go downstairs. Mama is making breakfast and I think it's French toast."

Emma smiled wide. "I like French toast."

"I know you do; with lots of syrup."

Emma giggled and sat up. "And strawberries."

"And strawberries. I think that maybe we should go eat before we get dressed actually. That way you don't have to worry about getting that pretty dress you picked out all sticky."

The two made their way downstairs and saw Lilly tucking in as Mal made a plate for Emma. "There's my two other angels." Mal said, kissing Regina's cheek. She looked at Emma. "Syrup and strawberries with your French toast?"

"Yes please, Mama." Emma said as she went to get into her chair.

Mal paused for a moment and smiled wide at Regina. "She called me Mama and didn't correct herself." She whispered and Regina kissed her.

"She did."

After breakfast, Regina went up with the girls to help them get dressed and ready. She dressed them as Mal helped them brush their teeth and did their hair. Emma had picked out a long-sleeved purple shirt and a jean skirt that had overalls over her shirt. The skirt had flowers on it and Emma loved flowers.

"Why do I gotta wear shorts under the skirt?" She asked as Regina helped her get her socks on.

"Because it's too hot for tights and this way, you don't have to worry about anyone else seeing your pretty panties." Regina answered, tapping her nose. "I know you want your pretty shoes, but how about if we also pack your white ones just in case you want to play?"

"Okay." Emma said, shrugging a bit.

In the bathroom, Emma brushed her teeth as Mal brushed her hair, spraying it with detangle spray. "How about some cute braids today?"

Emma spit and then nodded. "Okay."

Mal helped Emma finish and then sat her up on the counter. She did two French braids and ended them at the base of her neck so that the rest of her hair was left in curly ponytails. Mal used a mirror and showed her and Emma smiled. "It's so pretty. How did you make it curl?"

"You have natural curls, baby girl, the spray I use helps it curl more." Mal said as she fluffed out the curls. "You have very pretty hair."

Emma looked over and reached for Mal's hair. "Like yours? Lilly's hair is like Mommy's and mine is like yours."

Mal smiled and kissed the tip of Emma's nose. "You're right. I told you that you complete our family, Emma. Do you believe me now?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "I believe more and more every day."

Mal grinned happily and hugged Emma. "I love you, little Swan."

"I love you too, Mama."

"Come on girls, let's get going." Regina called out as she put her coat on.

The car ride was quiet as Emma was nervously watching out the window. At the school, Emma held onto Mal's hand as they walked to the playground drop off area. She saw the woman her mama had talked to last time and moved closer to Mal. Mal looked down at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "It's okay, baby." She whispered.

"Oh, there's Emma." Ms. Boyed said with a smile. "The kids are so excited for you to come today. Lilly has told us all about her new sister and the kids can't wait to meet you." She knelt down in front of Emma. "Are you excited to meet them, Emma?"

Emma gave a small shrug and pressed herself against Mal's legs. Regina smiled softly and let Lilly go play. "She's a bit nervous today." She explained. "Apparently, Emma has had experience with mean kids in the past."

Ms. Boyed gave an understanding nod and then looked at Emma again. "Honey, I understand you're nervous, but wouldn't you like to give it a chance?" After getting a signal from Regina, she continued. "If you decide it's too much, we can call your mommy to come and get you. How about you go put your bag on your hook? Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes, ma'am." Emma said, taking her bag to her hook and hanging it up.

"You Emma?" A little boy asked as he put his bag away.

"Yeah." She said, making sure she could still see her mothers.

"I'm Charlie. Lilly told me all about you and I'm glad you're finally here." He said with a smile. "Wanna come play blocks with us?"

Emma shrugged. "Sure." She then went with him to where two other kids were playing and started playing blocks.

"She seems to be okay." Regina stated. "But please do call if there are any issues."

"I will, don't worry." Ms. Boyed smiled. "Emma honey, do you want to say goodbye to your moms?"

Emma ran over and hugged them. "You'll come back for me, right?"

"Yes, of course sweetie. We'll be back to pick you and Lilly up and then we'll go to lunch so we can hear all about your first day." Regina said, playing with Emma's curls. "I love you, baby, you have a great day."

Emma smiled warmly. "I love you, mommy." She said hugging Regina and then to Mal. "I love you, mama." She hugged her as well.

"I could get used to this." Mal said quietly to Regina. "We love you too, baby."

After saying goodbye to Lilly as well, the two left, both turning back a few times to see Emma playing with the other kids. Regina had taken the day off and she and Mal spent some time getting 'reacquainted' before they had to go back and pick the girls up. When they did, Emma came running to them, hugging the legs of Mal since she was the closest.

"You came back!" Emma said, looking up at Mal with a tear stained face.

Regina knelt and wiped Emma's face. "What is wrong, darling?"

"I was scared you wouldn't come back." Emma said, sniffing.

Mal looked over as Ashley came over. "How long has she been like this?"

"Just in the last fifteen minutes. I would have called you, but I knew you'd be here. She honestly had a great day today, but just recently started worrying you wouldn't come for her no matter how many times I tried to assure her."

Regina picked Emma up with an internal sigh. She had no idea how to convince Emma that she was theirs and they would always be there for her. She knew it was going to take time, but she wished there was something more she could do. She held Emma close as the little one rested her head on Regina's shoulder. "Honey, I told you we'd be back to get you."

"I know. I'm sorry, mommy. I wish I didn't always think like this." Emma said, more tears falling. "Mommy, I don't like my tummy hurting 'cuz I'm scared all the time. I want it to stop."

Regina rubbed Emma's back as Mal went to get Lilly and their bags. "I want it to stop too, Baby girl, but the only thing that can stop it is if you trust us." She went to a bench in front of the school and sat down. "That's going to take time, honey, but if there's anything else we can do to make you feel better, you tell us."

Emma gave a shrug against Regina as she was still cuddled into her. "I don't know, mommy. You say everything I wanna hear, but I don't know how to believe it. I think something is wrong with me." Emma lifted her head and wiped at her eyes. "Can't the doctor lady fix me?"

Regina sighed and cupped Emma's cheeks. "Dr. Smith is helping you, baby girl, she can't fix you because there's nothing broken or wrong with you." She kissed Emma's forehead. "Honey, I wish I could make you feel better about it right now, but I can't. It's going to take…"

"Time." Emma said sadly. "It doesn't make you mad that I get worried?"

"No baby. It doesn't make me mad at all. It makes me sad that I can't help you, but it doesn't make me mad."

"Emma! Emma what's wrong? I thought you haded a good day." Lilly said as she and Mal came over.

"I did. I had a lot of fun."

"Then why are you sad?"

"I don't know." Emma said, looking down. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Lilly shrugged. "Okay." She looked at Regina. "Are we going to lunch?"

"Yes, we are."

The family went to lunch and while Emma was quiet, they still had a good time. However, Emma's quietness seemed to get worse as the day went on. Lilly played with her toys as Emma quietly colored and seemed to be within herself.

"What do we do?" Mal asked quietly as she and Regina sat on the sofa pretending to watch TV.

"I don't know." Regina sighed. "I wish I knew. Maybe I should call Dr. Smith and ask her?"

"That may be a good idea." Mal said, handing Regina her phone.

"Thank you, Dr. Smith." Regina said before hanging up with a sigh. "Give it time." She said looking at Mal, rolling her eyes. "Act as if everything is normal and give it time. How much are we paying her again?"

Mal couldn't stop her chuckle. "Well, you didn't want her to see the Cricket."

"I still don't." Regina said, sitting down. "I just wish we could do more."

After dinner, they decided to watch a movie as a family. Lilly snuggled with Mal while Regina snuggled with Emma. Regina stroked Emma's hair as they watched the movie, her mind wandering off with thoughts on how to make the little one feel more at home. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Emma, honey?"

"Yes, mommy?" The girl asked with a yawn.

"Do you know what adoption is?"

Emma gave a nod and looked up at Regina. "It's when your foster parents decide to be your forever parents. It means they really want you and then you're really their family forever."

"That's right." Mal said, understanding what Regina was saying. "That's absolutely right."

"So, my little angel, how would you like it if Mama and I adopted you?"

Emma froze, her mouth opening in shock. "Really? You for real want to adopt me?"

Mal smiled. "Yes, baby. We for real want to adopt you."

The truth was, due to the magic, they didn't really have to do an adoption, but they'd go through a fake ceremony and a real party if it meant Emma would feel like she's part of the family.

"How do you adopt me?" Emma asked, sitting up more.

"Yeah, how do we dopt her?" Lilly asked.

Regina smiled and tapped both little noses. "Well, I get a special paper from work that says we adopted Emma and we are officially a real forever family. Then, we have a big party to celebrate."

"A party?!" Lilly asked, jumping excitedly. "Do we get presents?"

Mal chuckled. "Maybe, but mostly people just come to say how happy they are for Emma and for us as a family."

"When can we do it?" Emma asked.

"How about this weekend? That gives us four days to plan the party."

Emma smiled and hugged Regina tight and then Mal and finally Lilly. "I'm so 'cited to be in the family forever."

As the two little ones hugged, Mal smiled at Regina. "Good idea, baby."

"Thanks. Now, we have a grand party to plan."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Read~Review~Enjoy** _

**Chapter 5**

"Regina, don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Kathryn asked as Regina put more items into the shopping cart. Regina had asked her friend to come shopping with her while Mal took the girls to school. Regina took the rest of the week off to get ready for the party and was glad she had because the party was growing more and more each day.

"No, Kathryn, I don't think I'm going overboard. This is a huge day not only for her, but for us as well. This is the day our family is complete." Regina stated, checking more items off her list. She could say she was doing this as a planned and calculating move to make Emma love her and Mal more therefor making their bond stronger for when her twenty eighth birthday came, but the truth was, Emma turning twenty-eight was the furthest thing from her mind. Regna really and truly wanted Emma to feel like part of the family. She was only with them a few weeks, but Regina loved that little girl just as much as she loved Lilly and she wanted to make this party a big one. "It's important, Kathryn."

"I know, Regina, I get it. I just…how does Lilly feel about all this? About Emma getting all this attention?"

"She's getting just as much attention. Yes, this is Emma's adoption day and party, but we're also calling it our family day. Lilly will tell us if she's feeling left out, don't worry."

Kathryn chuckled a bit at that. "You're right. I should know better. By the way, I'm really happy for you and Mal. I mean, I thought you were all happy before, but seeing you now, you're all even happier than before."

Regina smiled. "Thanks, Kathryn, we do feel much happier and complete."

Mal had brought the girls to school and pulled Ashley aside. "I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Regina and I decided to adopt Emma. We're having a party on Saturday and she's inviting the whole class. Could you please make sure everyone gets an invitation before they leave today? One is also for you and your husband. I know it's last minute, but please consider coming."

Ashley took the invites and smiled. "Sean and I will be there. Thank you for including us and yes, I'll make sure everyone gets one today. Congratulations, by the way. Is that why Emma seems to be happier today?"

"I hope so. We're hoping this will help her understand that she is here to stay."

Ashley gave a nod and looked to Emma. "She had such a good day yesterday up until it was close to time to go. She was so convinced that you weren't coming to get her, no matter how much I told her you were."

"If that happens again today, even if it's right before picking up time, and if you can of course, feel free to have her call me. I know she's not your only student, so I know it may not be easy, but I won't mind."

"I will do my best, but hopefully we won't need to worry about that."

On her way out, Mal saw Mary Margaret and smirked. She and Regina decided to invite the woman purely for selfish reasons. Even if the woman didn't know Emma was her daughter, they wanted her to see the little one with them. She tried hard to hide her smirk when she saw the woman see her and flinch a bit. "Oh Mary Margaret, I was hoping I'd see you." She handed the woman an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked, taking it.

"An invitation, dear. We're adopting Emma and having a party for her and hoping you'll come."

Mary looked surprised. "Oh. Wow, yes, I'll be there. Thank you and congratulations."

Mal gave a nod. "Thank you." She then headed out of the school, texting her wife and going to meet her at Granny's. They went over a menu for the party and Granny couldn't help but marvel at how one little girl could change these two women. Sure, Mal had always been a bit kinder than Regina, but she was still very much guarded like Regina. It seemed this little Emma was as good for them as they were for her.

"So, are you inviting the whole town?" Granny asked with a chuckle. "That's great. Honestly. I think it's great to invite everyone to celebrate. I can make up the burgers and hotdogs ready the night before and we can warm them on the grill once we're at your place."

"It's not too much to ask in short notice?" Regina asked, not for the first time. "Because I think the cake and cupcakes are more important."

Granny shook her head. "It's not too much at all. Ruby loves to bake and she and I can decorate. I promise, Madam Mayor, everything will be perfect."

Regina smiled. "Thank you. I know you said I can pay you after, but I insist on paying at least half now."

Granny and Regina went back and forth and finally came with an agreement. Once paid, Regina and Mal left to go to Regina's office to get the paperwork. Again, it wasn't actually needed as any record of Emma before Storybrooke was now gone, but they wanted it for Emma as much as for them as well. They had one made up for her and for the family and already had a double frame ready for when the papers were all signed. Regina printed them off and smiled at Mal. "You know, when we first planned all this, I figured we'd destroy Emma within the first day. I'm so glad you talked me out of that." She moved to her wife and wrapped her arms around her. "She's just the sweetest thing and really completes our family."

Mal held onto her wife, feeling things her heart hadn't felt in a long time. "She really is, and she's much better with us than she would have been with them. They'd ruin her and spoil her and make her something she wasn't meant to be." Mal kissed Regina softly. "And don't worry, my love, she will be loyal to us, no matter if we tell her bad things about Snow and Charming or not, because we are showing her love – real and true love."

Regina's brows furrowed a bit at that. "We have to be careful though, Mal. True love can break the curse. I think it hasn't happened yet because her heart still isn't sure she can trust us and I want her to, I really do, but we must discuss what could happen if the curse breaks early."

Maleficent sighed, knowing Regina was right. "It's really a double-edged sward, isn't it? We want her to love and trust us, but we don't want to break the curse. Regina, I don't think I can hide my feelings for her, and I've seen you with her, you can't either.".

"You're right. As of now, I'm trusting the prophecy when it said it will be on her 28th birthday. However, I do keep quite a bit of cash with me for if the curse does break early, we're taking the girls and leaving."

Mal raised a brow. "I thought the point of the curse was revenge. How would we get revenge if we're gone?"

Regina sighed and went back to her desk, looking at the papers. "I thought it was too, and maybe in some ways it still is, but…I don't know, Mal, Emma's changed everything." She traced her fingers on the paper. "I know we've only had her a short time, but my heart has already shifted gears. It's like…yes, they sent our child here and we were lucky to get her back, but we also have their child and…I only want the best for her. I want her to feel our love, Mal, the love others said we don't have. So, maybe it's not the same kind of revenge, but…"

"But we get to love her, and they don't, and that is revenge. I get that, Regina and I agree with it, but why would we leave if the curse breaks?"

Regina turned and looked at Mal. "To keep her. Mal, can you imagine her confusion and frustration and hurt if the curse broke early and she found out her birth parents are alive, and we kept her from them? Can you imagine our hurt if her parents tell her their side of everything and she hates us? Maybe it's selfish, maybe it's even wrong, but I want her to love us for as long as possible. I want her to see us for us, Mal, not for who they think we are." Tears fell from Regina's eyes and Mal moved to her wife, wrapping her arms around her again.

"Then that is what she will see, my love. But that also means that we can't, or shouldn't, talk badly about Mary Margaret the frumpy schoolteacher, or David Nolan, the idiot rancher. She needs to see us for us, and if she remembers us talking badly about them, she'll think we purposely brain washed her, and she wouldn't be wrong. If the curse does break, we go and wait until she's older to return."

"I agree, but after the party." Regina chuckled, wiping at her eyes. "I want Mary Margaret to see how much Emma loves us, even if she has no idea who Emma is."

Mal grinned. "That's why we invited her. Now, let's get our babies and go home."

Emma sat in front of her window that Saturday morning, watching the dark sky lighten and take the stars away. Her fingers ran along the stitching in her blanket as she kept watching the sky. "I don't know if you're up there or out there, but this is Emma, your daughter. Some people tolded me you was bad people for leaving me, but I don't think they was right. I don't think you wanted to leave me or you wouldn't have maded me my blanket. I think something bad happened to you and you was taken from me. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay and I finally found people to be my family." The little one smiled, not knowing that both her 'new' mothers were at her door, listening. "They're so good to me, mom and dad, and they love me like I was their baby. I love them too, but I'm still scared. I know, deep down, that they won't hurt me, but what if they decide I'm not who they thought I was?" She teared up, all her fears taking over her. "Like what happened to me b'fore. I don't want that to happen again and it's so hard. It's hard to not know how to act all the time and to always be scared of getting in trouble. It's been easier here, because they keep promising me that they won't send me back, and my tummy doesn't feel tight all the time, but I can't stop the worry, guys." She moved, kneeling and pressing her hands to the window. "Can you guys do me a favor? Can you send me a message or a signal, so I know this is okay? Let me know you're okay with Gina and Mal 'dopting me. I think it would be easier if you did that." She pressed her little button nose to the glass and held her breath as she waited. Regina and Mal held their breaths too, each wondering if they could summon any kind of magic to give the girl a sign. Emma smiled wide as she saw one last shooting star, and she sat back on her knees. "Thank you." She said quietly, letting out a breath.

"Emma, sweetie, it's very early." Regina stated, coming in and sitting next to Emma.

"I know, mommy, but I couldn't sleep." She said, crawling into Regina's lap.

"Is anything wrong?" Maleficent asked, sitting next to them.

Emma shook her head, but then shrugged. "Not really wrong." She said, chewing her lip as she tried to find the right words. "I'm trying really hard to have my brain and heart both know that you will keep me always, but for some reason, the little voice keeps telling me you won't. I know you're 'dopting me and that really, really helps, but I still get a funny feeling in my tummy sometimes." She looked at them and looked down. "I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help me, and I'm trying too. I really, really am."

Mal took Emma's hands and lifted her little chin to look her in the eyes. "We know you're trying, Emma. We know this is new and hard for you, sweetheart, and we're not upset with you at all. We just want to make sure you're okay."

Emma gave a nod. "I am now. I gotted a sign that everything is gonna be okay." She smiled at them.

Regina smiled back. "Everything is going to be perfect, Emma, and if it takes you a while yet to trust us, we do understand. However, you do have a party later, and I think you should try and get some sleep first."

They tucked Emma back in, and both took turns kissing her cheeks before they left the room. Regina looked at Mal. "Was that your magic?"

Mal shook her head. "I thought it was yours."

Regina shook her head. "Maybe it was a sign for all of us." She said with a smile. The two women didn't go back to bed as they wanted to start getting everything ready.

"Emma! Emma wake up, sleepy head! It's your adoption day!" Lilly called out as she ran and jumped onto Emma's bed.

Emma rubbed her sleepy eyes and stretched before giggling at Lilly's excitement. She sat up and hugged Lilly as the brunette dove at her. "You're going to be my forever sister."

Lilly hugged her back. "Forever and ever and ever sisters."

Regina smiled from the doorway. "That's right girls. You're both so lucky to have each other." She came and sat on Emma's bed. "Neither Mama nor I have a sister."

Lilly moved to Regina's lap and even though Emma was going to, she stopped seeing Lilly beat her to it. Regina shifted Lilly and pulled Emma over so both her girls were on her lap. Lilly looked at Regina. "Thanks for getting me such a good sister."

Emma smiled at that and laced her fingers with Lilly's. "I got the bestest sister."

Regina smiled and kissed both girl's heads. "Okay girls let's get ready."

After a smaller breakfast, since there would be a lot of food at the party, Regina helped Lilly get dressed first while Emma went with Mal to brush her teeth. Emma then went to get dressed and smiled at Lilly in her dress. They had almost matching dresses for today and Emma was beyond excited. Though she wasn't always a girl for frills, today, she wanted to feel special. Lilly's dress was a light yellow and had a pale green bow on it while Emma's was pale green and had a yellow bow. They hadn't been sure which girl would wear which dress, but it was decided that the yellow brought out the brown in Lilly's eyes while the green made Emma's greenish blue eyes pop beautifully.

Emma got dressed quietly as Regina helped her with her tights and shoes and then tied the bow around her waist. "Emma honey, are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

Emma nodded and looked at Regina. "I don't wanna wake up from this dream." She said quietly her eyes filling with fat tears.

Regina smiled softly and pulled Emma closer, kissing her forehead. "This isn't a dream, my love. This is real and today, you will officially become our daughter. Forever and always."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. "No matter what? No matter what I do? Even if I do something really naughty or make you really mad?"

Regina smiled softly and took her pinky finger and looped it around Emma's pinky. "I pinky promise that nothing you do will make us send you away. Nothing you do will make us not want you, Emma Swan, and nothing you do will ever make us stop loving you." She then brought their joined pinkies to her lips and kissed them.

Emma smiled and her tears vanished. "I promise that I will be a good girl as much as I can. I also promise that I will do my best to believe you after I'm 'dopted that I'm never going nowhere with out you and Mama and Lilly. Oh and I promise that I will always, always love you and Mama and Lilly." She kissed their pinkies and Regina then hugged her.

"Emma, you don't have to be perfect, you know. You are a child, and no one expects you to be perfect. There will be times you will be mad, sad, upset, frustrated, all those feelings and you won't always know how to express them. There will be times you do things that are naughty. Lilly does, and you will too, and that's okay. We don't expect you to be perfect, we don't want you to be perfect, Emma, we want you to be you. We want you to feel like any other child, Emma, and any other child get in trouble sometimes, but that's okay."

Emma listened and nodded with a smile. "I understand, Mommy, and I promise I am believing that more and more each day." Emma kissed Regina's cheek and then went back into the bathroom so Mal could do her hair.

Mal was a wiz at hair and loved doing little braids and things with both girls' hair, but especially loved doing Emma's. Emma loved to have it done and sat nice and still for Mal, Emma's hair did whatever Mal wanted it to do, and Emma's curls were so fun to work with. Lilly wasn't much for having her hair done, but she had managed a crown of braids with special green butterfly clips. Lilly did not want her hair curled so her long dark locks fell straight down her back. Emma, however, loved when Mal did her hair to look really curly. Once her crown of braids was done, Mal used the curling iron to bring out more curls and then finished with yellow butterfly clips. She noticed Emma's eyes watching her in the mirror and saw the little one chewing her lip the whole time. So, once she was done, Mal turned Emma to face her. "What's bothering you, little bird?"

Emma smiled a little and then shrugged. "I'm scared for today." She said quietly. "Everyone is gonna be here and I don't like to talk to lots of people."

"You don't have to talk to everyone, Emma. It's nice to say hi to those who say hi to you, but you don't have to if you get tired. You also don't have to hug anyone you don't want to hug, Emma. Who you talk to and who you hug is completely up to you."

Emma nodded and felt a bit better, but then her other question was right there. "Mama? Will I still be your Little Bird after my name is Emma Mills?" They had talked about Emma changing her last name to Mills like the rest of them, and Emma had been okay with that, but she really liked being Mama's little bird and didn't want that to change. She'd never had a nickname other than 'kid', 'girl', 'child', 'brat', or her least favorite 'waste of space'. Regina had seen red when Emma told her about the family that called her that.

Mal gave her warm smile and kissed Emma's forehead. "You will always be my Little Bird, sweetie." She rubbed her nose on Emma's. "Remember, you're going to be Emma Swan Mills, so you'll still have that name." Emma had agreed to having it be her middle name because, after all, it was a part of her.

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Mal. "Good. I love being your Little Bird."

Mal smiled as well. "Okay, let's go downstairs and see what Mommy and Lilly are doing."

Before Emma had even hit the bottom step, Lilly was rushing towards her. "Emma! Emma there's ponies! Real life ponies!"

Emma's eyes went wide and a smile grew across her face. "I never seen a real-life pony before."

"Then come on!" Lilly said, pulling Emma's hand.

"Lillian Mills! Be careful. Don't pull her." Mal said, for about the umpteenth time since Emma came to them.

"Sorry, Mama." Lilly called behind her as the two ran towards the back door. She then looked at Emma. "Mommy said we can say hi to the ponies and ride them before everyone else gets here."

The two stepped out to the backyard where Regina was talking with David as his assistant was saddling up the ponies. She smiled over at her girls. "There's my beautiful baby girls. You both look like little princesses."

They came closer, Lilly smiling proudly and Emma smiling shyly as they did so. "Mommy, I tolded Emma about the ponies! She's never seen a real-life pony."

Regina smiled. "And did you pull her arm?" Regina asked, knowingly. This was something they were really working on with the little one.

Lilly looked down at her feet. "Just a little bit. Mommy, I was so 'cited, I couldn't help it."

"Honey, we've talked about this over and over. You can't pull her around like a doll." Regina said in her strict voice.

"It's okay, mommy, it didn't hurt or nothing." Emma said, hating when Lilly got talked to like that.

"I know honey, but Lilly needs to learn to be careful."

"Sorry, mommy and sorry Emma." The little one said.

"It's okay." Emma said, hoping that was the end of it. "Can we see the ponies now?"

Regina chuckled and reached for Emma's hand. "They're getting the ponies ready, baby, but I'd like you to meet someone." Though Regina's heart was (mostly) in the right place where Emma was concerned, she couldn't stop that internal glee she felt when introducing Emma to David, much as Mal felt when introducing her to Snow. "Emma, this is David. He works at the ranch on the edge of town and has brought a small petting zoo for you and the other children to enjoy. David, this is _our_ Emma."

Emma loved the way 'our Emma' sounded coming from Regina and she smiled at the man. "Hi. Thanks for bringing ponies." She said in a cute, quiet voice.

"It's very nice to meet you, Emma." He said with a smile. "You're a lucky girl to get adopted and have a special day."

"It's a special day for me too." Lilly said, a little grumpily. "I get to have a sister."

David chuckled and knelt down. "It is a very special day for you as well, little one. Congratulations on gaining a sister."

Lilly smiled at that and then looked over. "Emma! The ponies!" She was about to run over when Regina grabbed her arm.

"Not like that, Lilly." She said softly, not wanting to scare either the girls or the animals. "Honey, you can't just run up to an animal like that or you'll spook them." She moved her hand down to Lilly's and, holding both girls' hands, slowly walked over to the ring where the ponies were set up. "Now, you have to be calm and gentle, my loves, so you don't scare them."

Lilly calmly went to a black one and listened as the younger ranch hand explained how to gently pet the animal. Emma was a bit more reserved, but she saw a golden blonde one and went over by her. "You're very beautiful." She said quietly.

"That's Peanut." David said quietly as he came up beside Emma. "She's a sweetheart. She loves to have her nose rubbed." He held his hand out and the pony rubbed her nose on his hand. "Want me to help you?"

Emma nodded a little and let David take her hand, guiding it to the pony's nose. She wasn't quite tall enough, but the pony put her head down to meet her hand, making Emma smile. Regina cleared her throat as she moved closer, figuring David had enough time with her daughter. She pet the horse and then held her arms out for Emma who happily came to her and let herself be picked up. Mal was out and doing the same with Lilly.

"Can they ride them?" Mal asked, knowing Lilly wouldn't wait much longer.

"Yes of course." David stated, making sure the saddles were on properly. "Lilly, that one is named Ladybug and I think she likes you." He said, helping her onto the pony. He showed her how to sit and hold the reigns, even though the ponies knew what to do, it made the kids feel special.

Regina looked at Emma. "You ready to ride Peanut?" Emma shrugged, her thumb coming up to her mouth. "Emma, are you scared?" Emma nodded and put her head on Regina's shoulder. "How about if Mommy stays right beside you?" She asked and Emma took a breath before nodding again. Regina got Emma in the saddle and kept her hand on Emma's leg to show her she was still there. After two times around the ring, Emma felt comfortable enough to let Regina go stand by Mal and the two took pictures of their baby girls.

Granny, Ruby, and a few other waitresses that Granny had hired came next and started setting everything up, shooing Regina away and insisting they had everything under control. Kids from school with their parents started arriving and the castle bounce house was set up just in time. Lilly was in her glory playing with the other kids, but Emma didn't like to be too far away from Regina or Mal. She said hello to her teacher, and anyone else her mothers' introduced her to, but she still didn't like being too far from them.

Maleficent smiled watching Lilly and then searched out for Emma, seeing she wasn't too far from where Regina was talking to her assistant. She went over and held her arms out, causing Emma to rush into them. Mal lifted her high and then brought her to her hip. "What's up, Little Bird? Why aren't you playing with your friends?"

Emma sucked on her thumb and rested her head on Mal's shoulder. "Too many people."

Mal chuckled and went to sit down with Emma on her lap. "Honey, if you're worried about losing us or us losing you, that won't happen."

"I know, Mama. I just want to be close to you and Mommy. It's our day, right?"

Mal smiled softly. "Yes, it's our day baby. Should we go get some food?"

Emma nodded. "Can I has a cheeseburger?"

"Of course you can." Mal helped Emma make a plate and the two sat at a table with Ashley and a parent to one of Emma's classmates. Lilly and Regina joined them soon afterwards and Emma felt good that her family were all at the table. After they ate, Mal picked up Emma and Regina picked up Lilly and they all made their way to the patio.

"Can we please have all your attention?" Regina asked and waited until the conversation dulled down. "Today is a very happy day for our family and we appreciate all of you coming out here to help us celebrate." Emma saw everyone look at them and she put her head on Mal's shoulder. Mal rubbed Emma's back reassuringly as Regina looked over and chuckled. "As you can see, our Emma is much shyer than our Lilly." The group chuckled at that. "Anyway, I think it's time we make this official." Regina announced as judge Albert Spencer stepped forward.

He cleared his throat and looked at Emma. "Emma Swan. Are you happy to have Regina and Mal adopt you? To be your forever family?"

Emma blushed and nodded, but after Mal whispered something to her, she put her head up. "Yes, sir. I want them to adopt me."

He smiled. "Great, congratulations." He signed the papers and handed Regina the pen.

"Thank you, Judge Spencer." She said and then put Lilly down so she could sign her name. Mal then signed hers and they put the other paper in front of the girls. "You guys both put your names on here." Regina whispered and the girls both carefully wrote their names.

Mal smiled as Albert stepped aside and faced the yard. "Citizens of Storybrooke, it is my honor to present to you our newest member. Miss Emma Swan Mills."

There was a round of applause and Emma smiled, though she still clung to Mal's leg. Chatter began again and Mal and Regina took the girls inside for a moment. "Girls, we wanted to just explain to you what happened." Regina said, sitting at the counter with Lilly on her lap.

"We just signed our names." Lilly said, shrugging.

"I just got adopted." Emma said, then looked worried. "Right? I did just get adopted, right?"

"Yes, baby girl, you are adopted. You are ours and we are yours." Mal said, lifting her to the counter. "That paper we all signed says that we all promise to be a family."

"A real family." Emma said wistfully. "A forever family. A family all of my own." She wiped at the tears on her face. "Why am I crying? I'm so happy."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's cheek. "Those are happy tears, my love."

"You all gots happy tears." Lilly commented. "Why don't I gots happy tears?"

Mal chuckled and kissed Lilly's forehead. "One day you will." She then looked at Emma. "Welcome to our family, Emma Swan Mills. You're stuck with us forever now."

Emma smiled and opened her arms wide so that everyone could gather into a group hug. This was the happiest she had ever been and she didn't want the moment to end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! We're 'aging' Emma and Lilly up a bit in this chapter. I love 'Little Emma', but the story must go on. However, it's only a couple years, so she's still a ball of cuteness.

_**Read~Enjoy~Review** _

**Chapter 6**

Two years had gone by and the family was happier and stronger than ever. It took about a year before Emma truly believed she wasn't going anywhere and since then, they'd seen her true side come out. The girl was wonderful, spunky, no longer shy, and a bit sneaky, though Mal insisted she learned that from Lilly. She had the biggest heart, which was seen the multiple times Emma had brought home a stray dog, cat, two bunnies, three mice and even a bird. Each time, Regina had to explain that they couldn't keep the animals as they were either someone's pet or belonged in the wild. It was very hard for Emma to understand because she was sure she could take care of the animals better than anyone else.

Emma had begged for a pet and even got Lilly to join her, but both Regina and Mal had held strong and said no each time. Neither one wanted to clean up after an animal, and they knew the girls were just a bit too young for that. They also knew what they planned on giving them for their seventh birthdays and knew that would make the girls happy. It had been decided that they would have a party for the girls together since their birthdays (though only Emma's date of birth was known for sure) were only a week apart. It had worked well for their sixth birthday and figured they'd make it work again. Regina sat back in her home office as she finished the last detail needed for the party and smiled. She loved the weekend because it meant more time with her family.

"Emma and Lillian Mills, get down here now!" Maleficent yelled from the hallway and Regina rose a brow as it was odd for Mal to raise her voice to the girls much less use Lilly's whole name.

Regina poked her head out of the office as the girls rushed down the stairs. "What, Mama?" Lilly asked.

Mal had her arms crossed and then pointed to the wall. Regina could see there was coloring on it and she now understood. Lately, there had been little things here and there but neither girl would fess up to it. "Who did this? I want an honest answer." Mal stated, looking at the girls.

Emma's eyes grew wide and Lilly just shrugged. "I didn't do it, Mama." Emma said, and dang it, Regina believed her.

"I didn't do it!" Lilly said, more angry than anything, and Regina sighed, knowing she was lying. Or was she assuming? Was it fair to automatically assume it was Lilly?

Mal sighed and knelt down to be more level with them. "I know that neither mommy nor I did it, so that leaves you two. I don't like being lied to you know."

Emma sniffed; her eyes filled with large tears. "I promise I didn't do it, Mama."

Lilly stuck her bottom lip out. "I didn't do it, Mama." She gave puppy dog eyes. "Why do you never believe me? You always believe Emma and I always get in trouble."

Mal sighed. "Because it is usually you, Lilly." She looked between the two and though deep down, she figured it had been Lilly, she couldn't punish just her without knowing for sure. "Fine. If neither of you are going to fess up to it, then you both get time outs. Emma on the bottom step and Lilly on the top."

Emma sniffed and wiped at her eyes, but went to the step and sat down, her head down and arms hugging herself. Lilly, on the other hand, crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "I didn't do it! I don't want time out!"

Mal stood up. "I know you don't want time out, but neither of you will admit to drawing the picture."

"Emma did it! Emma isn't perfect, but she never gets in trouble!" Lilly screamed, causing Emma to wince and push herself more against the wall, fat tears falling down her cheeks. Regina was fighting everything inside her to not go and pick up Emma and comfort her. She couldn't though, this was Mal's time to work with the girls and she didn't want to undermine her.

Mal sighed. "She's saying she didn't do it and you're saying you didn't do it, so who am I to believe?"

"Believe me!" Lilly said, stomping her foot. "I was your daughter first!"

"Lilith Ann Mills, that is not okay! Get up on that top step right now and take your time out. Then, we're discussing this, young lady." Mal said, pointing to the steps. "Now."

Lilly stomped her way up the stairs, each step coming louder than the last. Emma sat with her arms on her knees and her head resting on her arms, curled against the wall and Mal ached to comfort her.

Lilly sat down and huffed as she looked down at Emma on the bottom step. She felt a little bad for her since she was the one who did the drawing, but she was sick of always getting in trouble for things. She was sick of perfect Emma never doing anything bad. She would keep lying until her parents believed her. When she thought her Mama had left, Lilly whispered. "Emma, just say you did it. Then we can be done with time out."

Emma sighed, not picking up her head. "I didn't do it, Lilly, you did. I saw you."

"But you never get into trouble, it's your turn." Lilly said, glaring down at the blonde who wouldn't look at her.

"I didn't do it!" Emma whispered loudly. "And you're being really mean! I thought you loved me, but now you're trying to get me into trouble because I wasn't their daughter as long as you! That wasn't my fault!"

Lilly glared harder. "I thought you loved me, but you always let me get in trouble!"

"Because you're always naughty!" The two were almost yelling now and Emma huffed. "Stop talking to me or you'll get me in more trouble."

Lilly made a face and mimicked Emma in a higher voice. "Stop talking to me or you'll get me in trouble. I'm so perfect because I'm Emma and I do everything right."

"That is enough, Lillian." Maleficent stated, coming out from the hall. "I am so disappointed in you. Emma? Come here baby, you're done with time out." Mal said, holding her arms out for Emma.

Emma got up but didn't go to Mal; she just stood by the bottom step. "Can I go to my room?"

Mal frowned, not used to Emma not wanting hugs and nodded. "Sure, sweetheart."

Emma went up the stairs and completely ignored Lilly as she went to her room and shut the door behind her. Mal looked at Regina, who had been standing by her listening to their girls the whole time. "You want Emma or Lilly?"

"I'll take Lilly." Regina said, kissing Mal's cheek. "Go cheer up our little Sunshine." Regina then went to the bottom of the stairs. "Lilly, come down here now." Regina watched as her daughter seemed to have an internal conflict on if she should go down or not. Finally, she got up and stomped down the stairs as Mal went up to check on Emma.

Regina took Lilly into her office and sat down on her chair, motioning for Lilly to sit on the sofa. "What in the world was all that about, Lilly? Why are you drawing on walls, lying, and being so mean to Emma?"

Lilly sighed, looking down. "Everyone always…"

"No. I don't want to hear everyone always blames you, Lillian, because we both know that the last time Emma actually did something bad, she got punished. I want to know why you're doing this. You love Emma and you really hurt her."

Lilly played with her fingers and chewed on her lip. "I just…I get sick of everyone being so nice to her and her being perfect. Everyone likes her better than they like me, even you and Mama, and I'm your real daughter."

Regina sighed and moved over to Lilly, taking her hands and lifting her chin so she was looking at her. "You're both our real daughters, Lillian. Yes, you came from Mama's belly, but you both came from our hearts. No one likes Emma more than you, princess. You're two different people and we all love you in different ways." Regina shifted a bit. "I love how Emma takes care of those around her. She makes sure everyone is okay and that everyone, from the littlest ant to the tallest tree, is okay. I love how much she cares about others." Regina chuckled as Lilly huffed. "And you, Lilly, I love how you aren't scared of a thing. I love how you're bold and daring and I even love how you challenge everything. I love how you protect those you love too."

Lilly sighed and looked down. "I hurt Emma though, I didn't really protect her."

"Maybe this time, however, let me ask you something. If Charlie from school were to say things to Emma that made her cry, what would you do?"

Lilly's hand went to a fist. "I'd punch him in the face! I may make Emma cry sometimes, but if anyone else does, they have me to deal with."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "That's the passion I love so much about you. Sure, I wish your answer would be that you'd tell someone, but I love that you'd protect Emma." She cupped Lilly's cheeks. "I love you so much, Lilly. Ma and I both do, but baby girl, you cannot keep telling Emma that you're our real daughter and that you were here first. That hurts Emma deeply and she could end up not liking you."

Lilly sniffed and gave a small nod. "I don't mean to hurt her. I just get so jealous when people say things like 'why can't you be more like Emma?' or 'Emma's always so good.'." She said wiping her eyes. "What's so wrong with me?"

Regina sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her into her lap. "Honey, there's nothing wrong with you, and people should not be comparing you two like that. Who said that anyway?"

Lilly shrugged. "The kids at school, and our teacher, and the lunch lady, and Ms. Blanchard."

Regina clenched her jaw. "When did you see Ms. Blanchard? She's not your teacher this year." If Regina could help it, she'd never be her teacher.

"She was the recess teacher this week. She loves Emma and gives her candy. She gives all her favorites candy and I never get any."

"Honey, I can't change what the kids say, but I will talk to the adults about all of this. Baby, next time you're upset over things people say, please tell me. Don't hold it in and please don't take it out on Emma."

"Okay, mommy. I'm sorry."

"I know, but you need to tell Emma you're sorry…after you clean your little artwork on the wall out there." Regina said, kissing her temple. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

The two then went out and Regina gathered what was needed to clean the wall and set to work with Lilly.

**~Meanwhile~**

Mal knocked softly on Emma's door and waited. "Come in." Emma said softly as she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Mal came in and saw her Little Bird sitting at her window and sniffing as she looked out at the rain.

"Hey baby." Mal said softly, coming in and sitting at the edge of Emma's bed. "Honey, I'm sorry I put you in time out. I honestly didn't think it was you that did that."

Emma shrugged and wiped her eyes. "It's okay. I think I should have said it was me. Then maybe Lilly would still love me."

"Honey, she still loves you."

Emma shook her head. "No, she doesn't." Emma said, resting her head against the window. "I knew this was all too good to be true. I never should have believed this was ever going to be my family." Emma wiped at her eyes with her blanket. "'Member when I first came here? I remember it was one of my first days here and I told Lilly about how I got that scratch on my back. She promised me that she'd never, ever hurt me. She swore she'd be the best sister. She lied." Emma said, sniffing and trying to not cry harder. "She hurt me today, Mama. What she said really hurt my heart." She looked at Mal, that fear in her eyes that Mal hadn't seen for the last year or so. "Will you send me back?" Emma asked, almost in a whisper. "Since Lilly doesn't love me no more, will you get rid of me?" Her lip wobbled as her eyes brimmed over with fat tears.

"Oh Emma." Mal said, the lump in her throat causing her own eyes to fill with tears. "Come here, my love." Emma came over and let Mal wrap her arms around her and hold her close. She kissed her head as Emma rest it on her shoulder. "Honey, you're ours. You are my baby girl, my daughter. I love you just as much as I love Lilly, and nothing can change that. Just because Lilly is acting like a little brat, doesn't mean you're going to be sent away. I thought you knew that, my Little Bird."

"Sorry, Mama." Emma said quietly as she cuddled with her Mama. It had been a long time since she had been scared to be sent back. She chewed at her lip for a while as Mal rubbed her back. "Mama?" She asked, lifting her head. "I…will I ever truly believe you're keeping me forever? I thought I did, I hadn't felt like this in a long time, but now that was the first thing that came to my mind."

Mal wiped at Emma's face, stroking her cheek softly. "I think you do believe, Emma. I think, deep in your heart, you knew the answer to your question before you even asked it. I think you asked because the words that Lilly said to you made you remember that you were adopted. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think that most of the time, you don't remember that, and you do feel like our daughter." Mal kissed Emma's forehead. "Because you are our daughter."

Emma sniffed and closed her eyes, leaning her head against Mal's lips. "You are my Mama." She whispered. "I was brought to you for a reason; because I was meant to be your daughter. You and Mommy Gina. I just…I just wish Lilly didn't hate me because of that. I don't like the feeling of her hating me."

Mal sighed and ran her fingers through Emma's hair, kissing her forehead once again. "She doesn't hate you, my love. She loves you very much; she just doesn't always do things the right way."

"She hates me because I'm not naughty. I don't try to be perfect, Mama, but I don't wanna be naughty either."

"Oh honey, don't change who you are because of Lilly. You're both perfect in your own different ways." She said softly. "Your sister said some hurtful things, but that doesn't mean she even believes what she said."

"I didn't, Emma." Lilly said by the door. "I didn't mean it and I'm sorry I hurt you."

Emma looked over and then sighed, laying down on the bed. "I wanna be alone."

Mal sighed and stood, knowing she had to respect what her baby wanted. Lilly looked confused. "I said I was sorry, Emma. You can't still be mad at me."

Before Mal could say anything, Emma shook her head. "I'm not mad, I'm hurt. Really hurt and I just…I don't want to talk to you right now. Please leave me alone."

"Fine. But I did say sorry." Lilly said, not a bit upset herself as she left the room.

"Lilly, go to your room." Mal stated, causing the girl to stop and look at her. "I'm sure Mommy had you clean up your drawing, but now you're to go to your room for the things you said to Emma."

"But I said I was sorry!" She yelled, frustrated tears in her eyes.

"I know, but that doesn't take back the things you said. You need to go and think about what you did and how you can make it better."

Lilly sighed dramatically and went to her room, shutting her door. Mal sighed as she went and sat on the stairs, not exactly wanting to leave either of her girls. Regina came over and sat by her wife, putting an arm around her. "What's wrong, baby?"

"We've got one daughter who threw out insults at our other daughter who, by the way, for the first time in over a year asked me if we were sending her back because her sister doesn't love her anymore." Mal sighed. "She's heartbroken and I can't say I blame her." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Regina. "I love Lilly, you know I do, but I'm so angry at her for what she said. There was no reason for it."

"She's mad." Regina stated with a sigh. "Apparently Emma gets more positive attention at school from not only the other kids, but their teacher and their recess teacher Ms. Blanchard." Regina said with an eye roll. "May I also remind you, my dear sexy dragon, that she is from the fruit of your womb and therefor is part dragon herself. Sure, there's no magic here, but she has to feel that dragon inside her the same way you do when your emotions are high. Now, I'm not saying what she did was okay, and I think this time in her room is good for her, but don't be disappointed in her, love, she is a child, our child. She's got both of us in her."

"She's doomed." Mal said, sighing with a chuckle, leaning more onto her wife. "You going to talk to Ms. Jackson about how Lilly feels at school?"

"Yes, and Ms. Blanchard. She apparently gives our Emma candy. I think we need to speak with Miss Ginger, to be honest. Go right to the top."

"I don't eat it." Emma said behind them, standing in her doorway. "The candy I mean, I give it to Lilly."

Regina gave her daughter a smile and held her arm out so Emma could come sit on her lap. "You do? Why?"

"Because she never gets candy, even when she's good. They always yell when she's bad, but never say anything when she's good. Also, I don't like Ms. Blanchard, so I don't want her candy."

"You don't like her?" Regina asked, running her fingers through Emma's long curls. "Why not?"

Emma shrugged a bit, playing with Mal's hair as she cuddled between her mothers. "She always is looking at me and watching me and it makes me feel weird. Plus, she never listens when Lilly tries talking to her and she always asks me if my mommies are being nice to me and tells me I can talk to her if I ever need help. I don't need help and if I did, I'd come to you guys. I told her that and she said she meant if I needed help because of you guys. I told her you guys would never ever hurt me and she just acted like she didn't hear me." Emma looked at Mal since Regina was kind of behind her. "I don't want her to be my teacher when I get bigger. She keeps saying she can't wait to be my teacher, but I don't want her to be. Can you ask the principle if I can have a different teacher that year?"

Regina was seeing red and was glad Mal could keep herself composed, because she was fuming inside. Mal sighed and stroked Emma's cheek. "I will make sure you don't have her, Emma. Neither you nor Lilly." She glanced at her wife and then back at Emma. "In the meantime, I think it's time Mommy and I have a little meeting with the school. Emma, thank you for telling us, but you may need to tell the principle too." Mal kissed Emma's forehead. "Now, let's go talk to your sister, Emma. You have a right to be upset for what she said to you, but I think we should all sit down and talk."

The four of them did just that and after a bit, Lilly understood that while she could get mad, she could not take it out on Emma and if she was mad at Emma, she had to stop with the whole adoption thing. She did feel bad as she never wanted to hurt Emma's feelings like that.

The next Monday, Mal and Regina said goodbye to their girls and waited in the office for Miss Ginger. The woman came in and smiled. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I had to be sure everything with the students and teachers were okay. Please, come into my office." She gestured and then closed her door once they were in. "Have a seat." She said, taking her own. "Now, how can I help the both of you?"

Regina gave a smile and then crossed her legs, turning to professional mode. "I want to start by saying I don't blame anything on you, Miss Ginger and I know you have a whole school to run, but some things have come to our attention and we're not exactly sure who else to talk to about it."

"We don't want you to think we're those parents who don't know our children have faults. Believe me, we do know what a handful Lilly can be and how sneaky Emma can be, however, we also don't like the idea of one of our children being treated unfairly and the other being uncomfortable while in school."

Miss Ginger was surprised, and it showed on her face. "Please tell me what has happened, and I will do anything I can to correct it. Your girls are gems and I don't want them unhappy while they're here."

"I do understand that no one, no teacher, no aide, can control what the other kids say, so I know there's not much that can be done about them, but I was told by both Lilly and Emma, separately, that the kids, their teacher, and the other teachers compare them quite a bit, and not necessarily in good ways." Regina stated. "Lilly was in tears asking me what was so wrong with her because her teacher always compares her to Emma and says things like 'why can't you be more like Emma?' or 'I wish you were good like Emma.'. I do understand where that comes from, but I don't like it. It's causing one of my daughters to not like herself because she doesn't think she is good enough and it's causing the other to feel bad for being good. Lilly is only almost seven and she's already asking what's wrong with her. As a mother, it's heartbreaking to hear your baby ask you that."

Miss Ginger sighed, writing down notes. "You're absolutely right, Madam Mayor…"

"Please, Regina is fine." Regina cut in. "And I'm afraid that's not all of it." Miss Ginger nodded for her to continue. "Lilly said it's not just their teacher, but Ms. Blanchard as well at recess. She stated the woman gives Emma candy, and I'm sorry, but I don't approve of that."

Mal gave a nod. "We didn't bring it up to her, but Emma heard us talking and said she doesn't eat it and instead gives it to Lilly because, as she said, no one says anything to Lilly when she's good, only when she's bad. She also stated that she feels weird when Ms. Blanchard is around because the woman is always watching her. I get that her job is to watch the kids, but she makes Emma feel uncomfortable. Emma said Ms. Blanchard ignores Lilly when Lilly tries talking to her, keeps watching her, and…" Mal looked at Regina and then looked down. "She bothers Emma about us."

"What do you mean?" Miss Ginger asked, concern etched in her face. "What about you."

Regina cleared her throat. "Apparently she consistently asks Emma if she's okay and if we're good to her. She told Emma she could talk to her if anything bothered her and when Emma told her she talks to us if things are bothering her, she said she means if we hurt her. Emma told her we wouldn't hurt her, but apparently, she keeps pestering her about us. Miss Ginger, we hate complaining, but that little girl has been through so much and is finally feeling safe and comfortable with us. Ms. Blanchard is only making Emma feel uncomfortable. She begged Mal to talk to you and make sure she never has Ms. Blanchard for a teacher. I'm sure you don't want your staff to have that kind of a reputation among such small children."

Miss Ginger shook her head as she finished taking notes. "No, not at all. I hate to think of Emma being scared to have her for a teacher and of Lilly feeling not good enough. This is all very sad and I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." She sighed and put her pen down. "I will talk to Ms. Jackson right away and then the other teachers as a group. I won't name names with them, but I will with Ms. Jackson. To be honest, I don't think she realizes what she's doing. I'm not making excuses, mind you, but I don't see her as being malicious."

"Neither do we." Regina stated. "I just don't want this to get worse."

"Of course not. Now, as far as Miss Blanchard goes, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Emma. It's not that I don't believe you, please understand, but I want to hear it directly from her. I can't exactly divulge much as far as disciplinary actions go, but I can assure you this will be investigated and dealt with."

"That's all we ask." Mal stated, giving a small smile. "We trust you and thank you for not only taking the time to see us, but also for taking us seriously."

"Any time one or more of my students don't feel comfortable at school, I take it seriously. However, situations like this are hard for me to see, so I appreciate you both coming in and talking to me about it before it gets worse."

Regina gave her own smile. "Thank you. I did tell Emma that you may want to talk to her, but I didn't tell her what about exactly. I don't want anyone thinking we're coaching our children."

"No, of course not." Miss Ginger stated. "I'd never think that. You both have such great girls and you've done such good jobs with them. Yes, Lilly is prone to getting into trouble, but that's because she's got such a spirit in her that is honestly refreshing. Exhausting at times but refreshing." She added with a chuckle.

Mal chuckled as well. "You're telling me."

After exchanging good byes, Mal and Regina left the office and headed out. Regina went to work while Mal went to get some shopping done for the week and for the party to be held that weekend. It was a smaller affair this year, and Mal was happy for that. She, like Emma, liked it better when it was just the family. Regina and Lilly, however, liked huge gatherings, so a compromise was made and it was decided that it would be the four of them, Regina and Mal's friend Kathryn, and two friends each for the girls. They planned on a picnic lunch at the park with cake and gifts and then they'd walk to their surprise. Mal couldn't wait to see her girls' faces when they saw their gifts. She knew they'd both love them, and though it would be hard to get them home that night, it would be their best present.

After school, Mal picked up the girls and sighed as she saw Ms. Jackson waiting with them. She hoped not much would be said in front of the girls and didn't know if she'd be able to keep her cool. "Hello, my Princesses. Can you be good girls and wait over by the gate for me?" She asked, giving them each a hug. Once gone, she looked at the teacher. "Is there something I can help with?"

"No, Mrs. Mills, I just wanted to apologize. It broke my heart to hear how my words affected Lilly, and Emma for that matter. I never meant to make Lilly feel that way and I'm very sorry. I had a chat with her privately, but I also wanted to tell you and your wife how sorry I am."

Mal could see the woman was sincere, so she softly touched her hand. "It's okay. I figured that was the case, but I didn't want it to get worse. I can't imagine how hard it is with a classroom of kids, so I'm sure you didn't realize what was happening."

"I've also talked to the class about how we treat our friends, but don't worry, I didn't single anyone out."

"Thank you. I do appreciate that." Mal said and looked over at her girls. Lilly was hanging off the gate as it swung back and forth, and Emma was reading a book. Her two precious babies. "I think I better go before Lilly has an accident. I appreciate your apology and will tell Regina what you've said. Have a nice day."

As they were walking home, Mal kept the conversation light. Once home, she sat out back and watched the girls as Lilly munched on an apple and Emma started homework. "Lilly, sweetheart, how was school today?"

"Good, Mama. The teacher said she was sorry for saying I should be more like Emma, and the other kids were nicer to me today too."

Mal smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." She then looked at Emma. "How was school for you today?"

"Good. I had to talk to Miss Ginger about Ms. Blanchard. I told her the truth, Mama, about how she always stares at me and doesn't listen to Lilly and how she keeps bugging me about telling her if you're mean to me. I told her everything because I don't want her to be my teacher ever, ever, ever."

Mal couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Don't worry, precious, she won't be your teacher ever, ever, ever."

"Not mine either!" Lilly added. "I don't like her either, Mama."

"Not you either, sweet girl. If she bothers either one of you, I want you to talk to Miss Ginger, Ms. Jackson, or your mommy or me."

"Okay, Mama." Emma and Lilly stated together. Emma then went back to her homework while Lilly daydreamed.

"Lilly, honey, do you have homework?"

Lilly sighed. "Yes, but I don't wanna do it. It's too hard." She whined, causing Emma to roll her eyes."

"It's just reading, Lilly. Easy reading and then you circle all the vowels."

"But it's too hard."

Mal chuckled. "Get it out and I'll help you."

The rest of the week went by without incident and while Regina wanted to know exactly what was done to Snow, she knew she had to trust that either Lilly and Emma would tell her if something happened, and that Miss Ginger would have it taken care of. On Saturday morning, both girls were up early and excited for their birthday.

Lilly came into Emma's room and jumped up on her bed. "It's our birthday party day!" She said excitedly as Emma got up and smiled. "I'm really glad I share my birthday with you."

Emma looked at her. "Are you? I'd understand if you wanted your own day."

"I have my own day, but I'm glad we have our party day together. Besides, my birthday is during the week and yours is today. It's pretty cool to celebrate together."

Emma smiled and hugged Lilly. "Last year was my first ever birthday party and I'm glad I get to share them with you. It makes it even more special."

It didn't take long to get the girls ready and while Lilly didn't understand why she couldn't wear a dress, Emma was glad for the green and purple overhauls she got to wear. Lilly was glad hers were pink and yellow, so she decided not to make a big fuss about it. Their hair was done in two French braids each and they had new cowgirl boots to wear as well.

The birthday lunch went swimmingly, and Regina loved watching her girls play with their friends. After the gifts from friends were open and they were all picked up, Regina cleared her throat. "Are you two ready for your present from Mama and me?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Lilly exclaimed and looked around. "I don't see any though."

"Come on, let's go in the car so we can take you to where your gifts are." Mal said, chuckling.

Emma looked out the window as they drove and looked at Lilly. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." She answered, looking out her own window. "I never been here before."

"I see horses." Emma said, her eyes wide. "I think it's a farm!"

"We're not getting a farm for our birthday." Lilly said giggling and then stopped. "Eww, what's that smell?"

Emma giggled. "It's a farm smell."

Regina chuckled and turned towards them. "It's a ranch smell, and no, you're not getting a farm or a ranch for your birthday."

Mal parked near the stables and got out, helping the girls out as well. Regina smiled. "This way." She said, leading them inside the stables. At the end, two horses stood, one with a green bow and one with a pink. Behind them was a Happy Birthday banner and Emma froze.

"Mommy…really?" She asked, happy tears in her eyes.

"Really what? What's going on?"

"I heard two little girls are turning seven." David said as he stood by the horses. "Happy birthday girls. Come meet your new horses."

Lilly gasped. "I get my own horse?"

Regina smiled and knelt down. "Yes, Princess. Now, let's go meet them…again."

Emma looked at Regina and then at the horses and back at Regina. "Is that Peanut? The one from my adoption party?"

Regina took Emma's hand and led her over to the horse as Mal took Lilly. "It sure is. She's bigger now and she's all yours."

She was bigger, and Emma tried hard not to be scared as she looked up at the horse. Peanut seemed to remember Emma and brought her head down, rubbing her nose on Emma's cheek. Emma giggled and pet Peanut's nose and then between the eyes. "Hey Peanut." Emma said softly, rubbing her neck. "I'm Emma and I'm going to take very good care of you."

Regina smiled and looked over at Lilly who was petting her horse as well. Lilly saw her and smiled. "Mommy, it's Raven, from the adoption day party."

"I know, sweetie, Mama and I got them that day for you and had them brought here. They've been well looked after and trained and are ready for their new owners to ride them. I want you two to learn how to saddle up correctly though, so we're going to go in the ring and David will bring the horses out."

They went into the indoor riding ring and Regina got out a small set of steps. "Lilly, you're first."

Lilly took Regina's hand and went up the steps as David brought Raven out with Peanut behind them. As Regina showed Lilly how to mount, Emma scratched at Peanut's neck and giggled as the horse played with her hair. Mal smiled down at Emma and lovingly touched her cheek. "You happy with your gift?"

Emma nodded and hugged Mal tightly. "Yes, Mama. Thank you!"

Mal picked Emma up and hugged her. "You're welcome, Princess. Now, head on up those stairs and I'll show you how to mount up." She put Emma down and walked with her to the steps. As Emma got up, Mal stroked the horse's neck. "Now, you be good to my baby girl." She said softly.

Mal showed Emma how to correctly mount the horse and after a bit, both Emma and Lilly were riding around the ring on their own. Mal and Regina leaned against the fence and watched their girls. Both had really taken to riding and Regina was glad both horses really took to their new owners.

David came over and stood by the women, leaning against the fence. "They're both naturals, and both horses are honestly the best I've worked with."

Regina smiled. "Thank you. Now, if I understand correctly, we can bring them to ride the trails any time but have to schedule time for the inside ring?"

"Yes, to a point. We're not usually too booked, so if you call the same day, more than likely we can find an open time for you." David answered and then looked over at her. "Oh, and I put word out to my contacts for two more horses. I'm hoping to hear back soon, but until we do, you two are free to use Rocky, Cinnamon, Zorro, or Ivory. They are in stables 4 through 7 and all are great with all riders."

"Thank you." Mal offered, still watching her girls. "Once they're confident enough, I want to take them to the outdoor ring and then on the trail. How are Raven and Peanut with double riders?"

"Being the girls are small, the horses would be just fine. Maybe a bit nervous but take your time to get to know them and they'll be just fine."

After about an hour, Regina called the girls over and Mal and Regina helped lead the horses to their stables. The mothers showed the little ones how to brush down the horses, Regina explaining how important it was. "They need a good rub down after riding and they love to be brushed." She explained and then smiled. "You all can think of how you'd like to decorate the stables and we'll get whatever materials you want."

"Mommy? If the horses stay here, who's gonna feed them and water them?" Emma asked, sensing they had to go soon. "There's room for me to stay here and sleep in the hay."

Mal chuckled and put the brushes away. "Honey, you can't stay here, and that hay is where Peanut goes to the bathroom. David and his workers feed and water them every day and they clean out the stables to make sure they have clean hay. You can come and brush them and even help feed them some days, and as you get older, we expect you to do more care for them like cleaning out their stalls, but as of now, you only come here when we're with you." Mal made sure Emma was looking at her, for she knew Emma would be the one to come here on her own. "You cannot come here alone. Do you understand that?"

Emma nodded sadly. "Yes, Mama. Can we come every day?"

"Not every day, but every weekend." Regina stated. "Soon, you'll learn how to ride outside, and we can all go on rides on the trails. Once with Mama and I riding with you and then Mama and I will ride our own horses."

Emma looked at her horse and kissed its nose, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry I gots to go, Peanut. Don't get too lonely without me." The horse nuzzled Emma's cheek as if she knew what was happening.

"Don't cry, my Little Bird. I promise we'll come back." Mal said, kissing Emma's cheek.

"I'm not trying to be bad, Mama, but I really don't want to leave."

"You're not being bad, Emma, you're being a child who doesn't want to leave her new pet. I get it and I'm sorry we can't bring her home, but we really can't stay here all night either. We can come back tomorrow though. Is that okay?"

Emma nodded and wiped her eyes, looking back at Peanut as they left. Lilly didn't necessarily want to go either but wasn't as fussed about it as Emma was.

That night, after her bath, Emma lay staring out the window. "Good night, Peanut. I love you so much." She then looked to her door and smiled at her mothers; she had known they were there. "Thank you for the best birthday ever."

Regina smiled. "You're very welcome, Princess. Now, get some sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a ‘filler’ chapter before our girls ‘age up’ again. I’m really going to miss the girls being little, but I also know the story has to go on. I mean, if ya’ll want more of them little, just tell me and I’m sure I can come up with more stories that way haha, I just don’t want to drag it on too long. Oh, and I’m using what’s going on in the real world for this one. Hope it makes sense.

**_Read~Enjoy~Review._ **

****

**Chapter 7**

“Mommy! I wanna go to school! Why couldn’t I go shopping with Mama? I’m so bored, I wanna get out of here.” Lilly whined as she pulled on Regina’s shirt.

“I wanna go see Peanut! We haven’t been able to see her in like three hundred days!” Emma whined, pulling on the other side of her shirt. “Mommy, I wanna pet Peanut!”

“Mommy, I wanna go play! I wanna see my friends!”

“Mommy, I don’t wanna stay home anymore!”

Regina grit her teeth as she tried to keep calm. This damn order to stay at home was on her last nerve. She loved her girls with all her heart, but she was not used to being the one home with them all the time and not able to take them anywhere. Mal had gone to pick up their weekly groceries, saying she needed a break of her own. Regina understood that and had agreed, but now, she was wishing she was the one who left.

“Mommy!”

“Mommy!”

“SHUT UP!” Regina yelled out as she slammed the plate she had been rinsing into the sink, causing water and bubbles to splash out. “Just stop it! I can’t deal with this! I can’t take you to see your horse because the stables are closed, the schools are closed, and Lilly, you couldn’t go with Mama because only one person from the house can go to the store! I’ve told you both this many times and I need you to stop bugging me!” As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She regretted snapping, hated seeing the hurt in Lilly’s face and the fear in Emma’s as she backed up and seemed to curl within herself. Gods, it had been two years and Regina snapping probably just caused the little one to go back to that scared little girl.

Lilly moved to stand in front of Emma, almost protectively, as her hurt turned into anger. Angry little tears were in her eyes as her hands turned to fists. “That was naughty, Mommy! You told us to shut up and we’re not allowed to say that. And you scared Emma!”

Regina sighed, feeling her heart break as she noticed the wet patch on Emma’s pants. What had she done and how would she fix it? “Emma, honey I’m so sorry. Both of you, I…I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I’m so sorry.” Tears escaped Regina’s eyes as she slid down to the floor, her back against the counter. “I’m so, so sorry.” She looked at her babies, pleading with her eyes. “Please, come here to Mommy.” Lilly stood there a moment before running into Regina’s arms, but Emma, Emma was frozen, fear all over her face. “Emma, honey please. I’m so sorry.”

Emma’s eyes were glassed over with tears and though it looked like she was staring at Regina, she was actually miles, and years away.

_“You stupid little shit! Shut that fucking mouth of yours before I shut it for you, you little brat!” Emma tried to stop crying, tried to be quiet, but she couldn’t stop her whimpering. She knew she had wet herself and knew that meant she’d be punished. The then three-year-old wished she could just disappear as her then foster mother came over and smacked her so hard on the side of the head that she passed out._

“Emma? Emma baby, can you hear me?”

Emma blinked a few times, her tears falling, and she realized what she had done. She turned white and kept backing away from Regina, but then the kitchen door opened and Mal was there and she was terrified she’d hurt her for wetting herself.

“What…Emma, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Mal asked, concern etched all over her face as she put bags down. “What’s on the floor?” She said, looking where Emma had wet herself.

Emma whimpered and her lip wobbled. “I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry.” Emma said and then ran past Mal and out the door. She was wet and bare footed, but she just kept running through the opened gate and down the road, not sure where she was going, but knowing she had to get far away. She loved Regina and Mal, but that flashback had her thinking she was going to be hurt, no matter how much her heart told her that wasn’t true.

“Emma!” Regina yelled and stood up, holding Lilly. “Emma come back here.”

“What the hell is going on?” Mal asked again.

“I’ll explain later, we have to go get Emma. Quarantine be dammed.” Regina said as she slipped her shoes on.

The three made their way outside and Mal looked at Lilly. “Where would she go, baby?”

Lilly, who was still trying to take everything in, shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, Mama.” Then she looked at her. “The stables?”

“Of course.” Mal said and looked to her wife. “I’m taking Lilly with me; you stay here in case she comes back.”

Regina let out a sigh and nodded. “I’m so sorry, Mal. I didn’t mean…”

“We’ll talk about it when both our babies are home safe.” Mal said, putting Lilly in their car. “Baby, I need you to look out your side and see if you see Emma. If you need to stand back there, then fine, right now, we’re not going to worry about seat belts.”

“Okay, Mama.” Lilly said and sat on her knees looking out the window. “I want my sister.”

“I know honey, and I want her too.” Mal said, slowly heading out. After just a minute or two, Mal’s phone rang and she answered it, seeing it was David, and put it on the car speakers. “David? Is Emma there?”

“She is, that’s why I’m calling. Mal, what happened? She is barefoot and wet and looks terrified. She won’t talk to me and cowers away if I try to comfort her.”

Mal sighed with relief. “I’m not sure what all happened but please just don’t try to go too close to her. I’m almost there.” She hung up and then glanced back at Lilly. “You can sit now, baby. Can you tell me what happened?”

Lilly climbed over the seat to the front, taking advantage of the situation as she normally wasn’t allowed up there. “Mommy yelled at us.” She said, sitting down in the front seat. “She yelled at us to shut up. She said she can’t deal with us and threw a plate in the sink and yelled at us to stop bugging her. Then Emma gotted really scared and had an accident, but Mommy said she was sorry and sat on the floor and asked us to come forgive her, but Mama, Emma was really weird. Her eyes were…different and it was like she wasn’t even there and like she couldn’t move. Kinda like how she is after a nightmare sometimes.”

Mal sighed, knowing Regina would have never done that on purpose. “Why did mommy yell at you? I’m not saying she was right to do that, but what were you and Emma doing?”

Lilly shrugged and looked down. “We was bugging her. I said that I wanted to go to school and to go with you and to get out of the house and Emma was saying she wanted to see Peanut and also get out of the house and we were pulling on her shirt.” She sighed. “Mama, we’ve been home for so long and we just get bored.”

Mal nodded as she parked the car. “I know, baby.” She turned to face her. “Honey, mommy didn’t mean to yell at you like that and I know you and Emma are bored. We all have to work together through this because it won’t last forever. Honey, can you stay here while I go get your sister? Don’t touch anything.”

“Okay, Mama. I’m sorry I pissed Mommy off.”

Mal couldn’t stop her chuckle. “Honey, it’s okay. I’ll be back out soon.”

Mal left the windows open and the radio on low as she went to go in and find Emma. “She’s in the stable with Peanut. Don’t worry, everything was just sanitized this morning.” David said as he saw Mal come in.

“Right now, the virus is the last thing on my mind, but thank you.” Mal made her way to the stall with Peanut in it and saw Emma curled up in the clean hay in the corner, Peanut bending her neck so Emma can pet her nose. “Emma, honey?” Mal said and Emma looked over. “Baby, can I come and talk to you?” Emma nodded, but didn’t move, so Mal came in and instead of sitting on the bench in the stall, she sat right next to Emma. Emma didn’t look at her as she hugged her knees to her chest. “I think Mommy hates me.” She said quietly as tears fell down her face.

Mal sighed and pulled Emma into her lap, not at all caring if the girl was wet or not. “Mommy does not hate you, angel face, I promise you that. In fact, I think mommy thinks you hate her. It sounds like there was a big misunderstanding before I got home, and you got scared?”

Emma nodded and snuggled into Mal’s chest. “Mommy yelled at me and then I remembered when my old mom yelled at me and I got really scared.” She said quietly. “Mama, I know in my heart that Mommy would never hit me like my old Mom, but for some reason, my brain told me she was gonna hurt me. I’m sorry I runned away, but I didn’t know what else to do.”

Mal rubbed Emma’s back, trying her best to comfort her. “Mommy shouldn’t have yelled at you and Lilly like that, baby girl, and you and Lilly need to remember that it’s not our fault you can’t do things. Everyone is a bit on edge, but honey pie, mommy would never hit you. I know that for an absolute fact, but baby, no one is mad at you. I know you were scared; I could see it in your face, and I’m so sorry you felt that way.”

Emma sniffed and lifted her head to look at Mal. “You promise that Mommy doesn’t hate me and isn’t mad at me?”

Mal smiled softly and kissed Emma’s forehead. “I promise you she does not hate you and is not mad at you.” She then cupped Emma’s cheeks and looked at her. “But baby girl, we can’t have you running away. I know you were scared but running away isn’t going to solve anything.”

Emma nodded softly. “I’m sorry, Mama. I didn’t know what to do. I was really scared and…”

“I know honey, I know that. Just next time, please come to me or if it’s me you’re upset with, go to Mommy. We love you so much and watching you run away, really scared us. Speaking of, we should probably get home to Mommy, so she knows that you’re okay.”

“Okay, Mama.” Emma said and stood up. “Mama…what about my pants? I didn’t mean to and I don’t wanna get the booster seat wet.”

Mal stood and picked her little duck up. “Honey, don’t you worry about it.” She took Emma to the car and, even though she knew Regina would be upset, she let both of them sit in the front seat. Her excuse was that they were leather and easier to clean up.

Meanwhile, Regina cleaned up the kitchen and then started pacing in the front yard. What the hell had she done? The fear in Emma’s eyes, the fear guided at her broke her heart. She scared her baby girl after promising she’d never be like her foster parents from the past. And where had Emma gone when she was zoned out? Did she have a flashback and put Regina in that same category of her past foster care givers? She couldn’t blame her if she did, but she honestly hoped she didn’t. Neither of her girls had deserved for Regina to yell at them like that, no matter how much whining they were doing. She saw their vehicle turn the corner and waited by the driveway as Mal pulled in, not even upset to see her girls in the front seat because both her girls were there.

Emma kept her eyes down as Mal parked the car and was slower to get out after Lilly got out. Mal noticed and knew they had to deal with this sooner than later, so she went to the car and held her arms out for Emma. Emma went into them and rest her head on Mal’s shoulder. Honestly, Mal was not looking forward to the day that would come soon, where she couldn’t pick up her babies anymore. Regina hugged Lilly and held onto her, before looking at her. “Honey, I really am so sorry for snapping at you and Emma.”

“I know, Mommy. I’m sorry I was whining so much and pissed you off.” Lilly said, kissing her mother’s cheek. “Mommy, you gotta talk to Emma and tell her you’re sorry for hurting her feelings.”

Regina gave a soft smile. “I know baby. Can you go in with Mama so I can talk to Emma?”

“Okay.” Lilly said and then lowered her voice. “Mommy don’t get mad at Emma for running away. I know that was naughty, but Mommy, she looked so scared I don’t think she meant to be naughty.”

Regina gave a small nod, trying to hide her tears. “Okay, baby. Thank you.” She then stood and went to Mal and Emma. “Emma honey? Can I talk to you for a bit?”

Emma nodded and slid down Mal so Mal could take Lilly inside. When Regina put her hand out, Emma looked at it and then took it, following her to the front step. They sat down and Emma looked at Regina. “Mommy, I’m sorry I wet myself and ran away.”

Regina felt more tears gather in her eyes. “Honey, you have no reason to be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was all my fault and I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that and I shouldn’t have gotten so angry.” Regina lifted Emma’s chin. “Can you ever forgive me?”

Emma sniffed and nodded. “I forgive you, Mommy.” She said and moved to fling her arms around her mother. “I love you so much, mommy and I just gotted scared. I had…I remembered from before and I was scared. I know you’d never hurt me, but it’s like my brain wouldn’t remember and it told me to leave before I gotted hurt.”

Regina ran her fingers through Emma’s hair and held her close. “I’m so sorry, baby.” She sniffed and Emma looked up at her, seeing her mommy crying.

“I’m sorry too, Mommy. I know I was whining and being annoying and then I ran away and I’m really sorry. Please don’t cry, Mommy, I didn’t want to make you cry.”

“Oh honey, you didn’t make me cry. I made me cry. I am upset at myself for snapping at you and Lilly like I did. I’m so mad at myself for scaring you like that after I’ve promised you over and over that I wasn’t like those mothers before me.”

“It’s because of the quarderteen.” Emma said. “Mama said once the quarderteen is over and we can all get out of the house, we won’t all be so upset.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile at that. “You’re right, honey. The quarantine really is becoming annoying.” She stroked Emma’s cheek. “I love you so much, Emma.”

Emma smiled and rubbed her little button nose against Regina’s nose. “I love you too, Mommy.”

After that day, Regina and Mal worked really well together to make sure they both had ample time with the girls and breaks from the girls. They homeschooled them and by the time summer started, everyone was ready for something different.

“You know what?” Mal asked one night as they ate. “We’re going camping.”

Regina choked on her steak and looked at her wife. “You have to be kidding me.”

“Camping!” Lilly cheered. “I WANNA GO CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING!”

Emma giggled and then joined in with her. “CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING! CAMPING!”

Mal smirked at Regina who now knew she couldn’t say no. “You guys are crazy. We don’t have a campground around here, Mal.”

“I know, but we have a store that sells tents and sleeping bags and we have a forest out there. Come on, Gina, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“There’s no toilets, no running water, no air-condition.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “You mean the things we didn’t grow up with anyway?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “I’m not sleeping on the ground.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to. Come on baby, we need to get out of this house and with everything closed, this is our only option.”

Regina looked at her girls who both looked as though they were holding their breaths with hope. She then looked at her wife who looked so much like their girls and sighed. “Fine. But I swear to god if anyone gets hurt or we get any ticks, I’m not leaving the damn house for a year.”

“Mommy! That’s a naughty word!” Lilly said and Emma giggled.

“We’ll be just fine.” Mal said and then moved her plate and got a pad of paper with a pen to make a list. “Okay, so we need either two tents or one big one.”

“One big one please, Mama.” Emma said. “I wanna be in your tent at night cuz it’s scary outside at night.”

“Okay, baby, one big tent. Sleeping bags, an air mattress for Queen Mommy.” She said with a grin, making her girls giggle more. “Hot dogs, buns, all that hotdog stuff, fishing stuff.”

Regina laughed at that. “You’re going to fish?” She asked as she cleaned up the stuff from dinner. “Do you even know how to fish?”

“It can’t be that hard.” Mal said, writing things down. “Let’s see, stuff for cooking over a fire.”

“Stuff for making a fire.” Lilly said. “I mean like matches and maybe something like a fire ring to put it in so we don’t start a forest fire.”

“Good idea.” Mal said. “You learn about that in school?” Lilly nodded and then Emma raised her hand, making Mal chuckle. She tapped the little one on the nose. “You don’t have to raise your hand right now, Emma, school’s over for the summer.”

“We need S’more stuff. Graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate.” She grinned. “Lot’s of chocolate!”

Mal smiled and wrote that down as well. “We’ll also need bugspray and sunscreen. I think you girls need some hiking boots because you can’t wear sandals out there. Mommy needs some appropriate shoes and clothes too.”

“Can we go swimming in the lake?” Lilly asked.

“Absolutely not.” “Of course, you can” The two mothers answered and then looked at each other. “You’re going to let our babies go swimming in a lake?”

“Yes, I am. Regina, people go swimming out there all the time. There are no snakes or anything to worry about.”

“You mean other than the fact that they don’t know how to swim?”

“So, we’ll teach them. We’ll get arm floaties and we’ll…I’ll go in with them.” She said, seeing Regina’s face. “You don’t know how to swim, do you?” Regina just turned and went back to putting dishes in the dishwasher. “That makes so much sense.” Mal stated. “It’s okay, I’ll go in with the girls and I can teach you another time.”

Over the next few days, Mal went shopping and ended up with a nice sized tent, two air mattresses with battery powered pumps so she and Regina will have one and Lilly and Emma would share, actual bedding for her and her wife who refused to sleep in a sleeping bag, two adorable sleeping bags for the girls, a battery operated fan for the tent, fishing gear, grilling gear, campfire gear, flashlights and batteries, even a campsite porta-potty, and pretty much anything the salesperson suggested to her. She also got coolers and plenty of food, and, thanks to her chat with the clerk, a map to the best private camping spot in the forest. It was right next to a crystal-clear Maine lake and had plenty of space for them to pitch their tent and had a couple picnic tables there as that’s where he’d take his family camping. He assured them no one would be there this weekend but gave her his number in case they needed anything. Also, it wasn’t too far away from a spot they could park their vehicle so Regina wouldn’t have to hike too far. She always knew who her wife was, always knew she was royalty, but she never realized just how prissy her wife could be and she was honestly having so much fun with this. Sure, she had a fortress back in their world, but she was part dragon and one with nature. She’d spend many nights outside, under the stars, living off the land in both her human and her dragon form, and she was looking forward to having this moment with her girls. Part of her had been tempted to just ask Regina to stay home so she wouldn’t ruin their fun, but she then felt bad and didn’t want to exclude her wife.

Mal had the car packed along with hers and the girl’s backpacks with clothes by ten Friday morning. She was dressed in a casual tee and shorts with her boots and her hair up in a messy bun while the girls were in tank tops and overhaul shorts with messy pigtail buns. They had been both covered in sunscreen and bug spray and were so ready to go. “Regina, come on. It’s literally two nights, you don’t need a whole damn suitcase.” She held her hand out to Lilly. “I know, I said a naughty word.”

Regina came down, surprising Mal as she wore a white tee shirt tucked into short – very short – cut off jean shorts, white ankle socks and brown hiking boots. Her hair was actually up in a ponytail and Mal just couldn’t help but stare. “Come on baby, I thought you were in a hurry.” She purred as she made sure the girls had their boots tied, knowing just how good her ass looked in her shorts.

Mal swallowed and then nodded. “We are.” She coughed. “Okay troop, let’s go!” Mal had to focus as she drove because Regina was next to her trying everything she could to distract her.

Regina smirked as she drank from the water bottle and then closed it, turning around. “You girls excited?”

Both girls smiled wide and nodded. “I can’t wait, Mommy. I wanna sing around the campfire and tell scary stories.” Lilly said with a grin.

“I don’t like scary stories.” Emma said quietly.

Regina turned more to face her. “Neither do I honey. You and I can go cuddle in the tent while Mama and Lilly tell scary stores. That way, you and I can sleep while they have bad dreams.” She said with a wink and Emma winked back.

They parked the car and Mal found the spot easily. It was maybe 15 feet from where they parked, so she was able to make a few trips with help from the girls, to get everything. Thanks to the salesclerk, she knew exactly how to pitch the tent and only needed minimal help from Regina. She put a rug down in the front screen room and explained to the girls that they had to take their shoes off in there before going into the main tent. That’s also where she kept the food and coolers to keep them in the shade. She already knew she’d probably have to run to the store the next day for more ice, but that was okay.

“Girls? Can you try to find some long sticks that we can use for the hotdogs later and the marshmallows?”

“Okay, Mama.” They said and went to head off.

“Make sure you stay where I can see you.”

“Kay!”

Mal started setting up the campfire ring and grilling stuff as Regina was in the tent getting the inside done. She filled the air mattresses and made the beds before figuring out how to “hang” the fan up in the dome of the tent so it would be like a ceiling fan. She also opened the windows so it wouldn’t get too stuffy inside before coming out. Mal was just setting up a canopy over one of the picnic tables. She came over and wrapped her arms around Mal’s waist. “Hey baby. That’s actually a pretty nice tent you got. It’s bigger than I imagined.” Regina kissed Mal’s neck and then made sure she could still see the girls as they gathered sticks.

“Thanks. I kinda spent a lot of money on this, but I figured if the girls liked it, we could do it more than once.” Mal said, turning to kiss Regina. “I want to get everything set up so we can just have fun the rest of the weekend.”

Regina gave a nod. “What can I do?”

“Maybe tie a line from one tree to another so when I take the girls swimming, we can hang our wet clothes up there to dry?”

“Sure thing.”

As Regina did that, Mal set up the gas camping stove she had gotten and then went to set up the camping porta potty. As she was finishing that and was heading back to her wife, she heard a terrible scream that made her heart sink. “Lilly!” She looked over and saw Lilly sitting and hugging her leg and Emma looking worried.

Regina rushed over and was trying to figure out what was going on as she saw no blood. “Baby? What’s wrong?” She knelt down by her sobbing baby girl.

“I tolded her to be careful.” Emma said, though Regina could tell Emma was worried. “She was poking a stick at a big bee and it stung her.”

“Was it a bee or a wasp?” Mal asked, coming over. “We have to move away from here, just in case.” Mal picked up Emma and Regina picked up Lilly, taking her to sit on the picnic table.

“What’s the difference between a bee or wasp sting?” Regina asked, seriously.

“One hurts more than the other and they can be soothed different ways.” Lilly had been stung as a younger child, so they knew she wasn’t allergic. Even so, Mal grabbed some ice and put it on the sting, making sure it wasn’t swollen. “Emma honey, do you know if it was fat and fluffy or long and skinny?”

“Long and skinny.” Emma said, watching them.

“So a wasp.” Mal said and then looked at Lilly, giving her a reassuring smile. “Honey let’s take your shoes and socks off so I can take you to the lake. I know what will help.”

As Mal did that, Regina looked to make sure the stinger was out. “No stinger. What are you going to do? I’m sure our first aid kit has something for this.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “So does nature.” She picked Lilly up and carried her over to the lake. She sat her down on the sand and reached to grab some wet sand. She put it over the sting and looked at Lilly. “It won’t take the pain away, but it should make it feel better and in no time, you’ll forget all about it.”

“Thanks, Mama.” Lilly said sniffed. “I was trying to kill it so it wouldn’t come and sting us tonight.”

Regina came over with Emma and the two sat in the sand as Mal added more wet sand to Lilly’s leg. “Lilly, honey we’re outside in nature. We’re in that wasp’s territory. Would you want someone to come into our house and hurt you?”

“Well no. But we kill mosquitos and flies.”

Mal chuckled. “We do swat flies when they’re in our house and we swat and kill mosquitoes because they attack us. Honey, all I’m saying is we’re not here to kill all things smaller than us.”

“Okay, Mama. I’m sorry.”

Mal smiled and then reached into the water and splashed both Lilly and Emma, making them giggle. “We got everything set up so how would you girls like to learn to swim?”

“Yes!” They both cheered.

“Lilly is your leg okay to go get changed?” Regina asked and Lilly nodded. “Okay then.” Though she was nervous, she let them go as she dipped her feet in the water.

Emma came out first in her cute green swimsuit with purple polka dots and ran to Regina. “Mommy? Will you blow up my arm floaties?” She asked, handing her the package. “Mama said she’s changing and then she’ll be out. Oh, and she tolded me to tell you she put more sun lotion on me.”

Regina chuckled and wiped at Emma’s nose. “I can see that. Yes, baby, I’ll blow those up for you.” Regina said, opening the package and starting on them.”

“Can I put my feets in the water?” Emma asked, tiptoeing nearer to the water.

“Yes, but just your feet.” Regina finished blowing up the floaties and then got them wet so she could slip them on Emma’s arms. “Please still don’t go in yet until Mama is out here, honey.” She watched as Emma splashed in the shallow water, smiling as she saw her little one was happy. “Honey, are you scared to swim?” Emma was scared of so many things, it wouldn’t surprise Regina if this was one of them.

Emma shook her head. “No, Mommy, I’m not scared.” She looked up at her with her big blue/green eyes. “Are you scared, Mommy? I don’t gotta swim if it scares you.”

Regina smiled softly. “You swim, baby. When Mama comes out, you swim.”

Mal and Lilly came over and Regina thanked her wife as she brought her sunglasses and slipped them on, letting her eyes roam over her wife’s body in her two piece. Gods she was hot and fit and mmm. The dragon part of Mal made her glow and Regina loved that she was hers. “Emma baby? Can I use your towel to lay on while you guys swim and then when you’re done, you can wrap up in it?”

“Okay, mommy.” Emma said, practically buzzing to get into the water.

Regina slipped her shirt and shorts off, showing Mal she had her bikini already on and then laid on the towel, soaking in rays on her already tan skin. Mal licked her lips and then refocused on her girls. In a strange twist from what she expected, Emma was the one ready to go all out and swim while Lilly was acting more timid towards it. Mal took a few steps in, watching her feet and then turned. “Okay girls, here is a drop off. Please stay right here until I see how deep it is.” The water was up to the girls’ knees and Mal carefully stepped into the deeper water. Being the water was clear, it was hard to judge just how deep it was but it went up to her waist and it felt refreshing. She got down on her knees, loving the feel of soft sand beneath them, so the water was now up to her shoulders. She held her hands out. “Who wants to come in first?”

Lilly took a step back while Emma jumped up and down. “Me! Me! Me!”

Mal chuckled. “Okay baby, come on over.”

Emma didn’t need to be told twice. She jumped towards Mal, even letting herself go under before the floaties popped her right back up. She was smiling wide and kicking her legs like she’d been swimming her whole life. Mal then looked over to Lilly. “Baby? You wanna come in or do you want to sit there until you feel more comfortable.”

“I’ll stay here, Mama.” Lilly stated and Regina looked over at her.

With a sigh, Regina came over and sat by Lilly. “I’ll stay with you baby. It’s okay if you aren’t ready to go deeper.”

“Mama watch!” Emma said as she put her arms up and her head under water and then came back up.

“Look at my Little Ducky swimming.” Mal said, proudly watching Emma. She then took some time to work with her and found out Emma was a natural.

“Mama, can I take my floaties off?” Emma asked as she swam over to Mal.

“Come here, baby.” Mal said, taking Emma into her arms. She took her floaties off and tossed them to shore and then swam around with Emma before finally letting her go. Mal held her breath, but again, Emma was a natural. She was swimming above and below the water and having the time of her life. Mal looked over to Regina. “Are you seeing this girl? She’s a fish!”

Regina chuckled. “She really is. Good job, Emma.” She loved seeing the little one so carefree and having so much fun. She looked at Lilly. “Do you want to go deeper yet?”

Lilly looked up. “With you, mommy.”

Regina took a deep breath and then looked at Mal. “How deep is it?”

“It gets deeper further out, but right where I am, it’s up to my chest. If you step off that drop off, it’ll only be to your waist.”

Regina gave a nod and moved over the drop off, taking a breath and letting it out slowly as she realized she was okay. The things she did for her kids. She reached for Lilly who latched on like a koala and moved around with her, getting her used to the water. Eventually, Emma and Lilly stayed where they could touch and Mal took Regina and pulled her in further. “Come, my Queen, I know you can do it.” Regina didn’t want to freak out in front of her daughters, but she glared at Mal as they went deeper.

“Mal…I can’t touch.” Regina said, her breaths coming shorter as she tried not to panic.

“I’ve got you, just relax.” Mal said while also keeping an eye on the girls who were playing some kind of game with their water toys. “Trust me.”

“I do, Mal. I trust you with all my heart, but I’m…scared.”

“It’s okay to be scared in front of me, but I promise, I’ve got you.”

It took a bit of cajoling, but after a while, Regina was just as good in the water where she couldn’t touch as she was where she could touch. She still didn’t feel comfortable enough to take either of the girls where she couldn’t touch, but she had fun.

After they were all out, dried off and changed, Mal set out to make a fire in the firepit. Regina got the girls snacks as they hadn’t had a lunch, but it was too close to supper time to do a full lunch now. “Before Lilly got stung, did you find long sticks?”

“Yes.” Emma said, munching on her slice of watermelon. “But I dropped them over where the bee was.”

“That’s okay.” Regina said and she went to go get them and came back. “These are perfect.”

That night, the girls “cooked” supper for their mothers, roasting the hotdogs over the fire. They then changed into their pajamas and sat in their little camping chairs, staring at the fire.

“I think we better make the s’mores before our little ones fall asleep.” Regina said, cuddled with her wife in the camping loveseat Mal had bought.

“I’m too tired and full for s’mores.” Emma said, yawning as she snuggled with her blanket.

“Too tired for chocolate?” Mal asked, chuckling.

“Mhmm. Maybe in the morning. I think s’mores would make a really good breakfast.”

Regina chuckled and stood up, stretching. “You think so, hmm? We’ll see.” She held her hand out for Emma who took it and then looked at Lilly. “Honey, are you coming to bed?”

“Not yet. I’ll come with Mama.” Lilly said, moving over to cuddle with Mal.

Regina kissed Lilly’s forehead and then Mal’s lips. “Good night to both of you.”

“Mama, can I lay with Mommy until you come into bed?” Emma asked, rubbing her eye sleepily. “I don’t wanna be in my bed alone.”

Mal pulled Emma into a hug and kissed her cheek. “Yes, my Little Ducky. Or should I call you my little fishy now?”

Emma shook her head. “I’m your little Ducky.”

“Okay baby, I’ll move you next to Lilly when we come into bed.”

Regina and Emma made their way to the tent and they both slid off their slippers before going inside. Regina had already closed up the windows and while it wasn’t as hot as it was when the sun was out, it was still a warm night, so Regina turned the fan on low. She figured it would also help with the noises from outside. She and Mal had taken any food that wasn’t in the coolers back to the car so that the scent wouldn’t attract any racoons or other animals, but the crickets were loud and scurrying of other animals could be heard from time to time.

“Mommy? Do tents have nightlights?” Emma asked, bringing her blanket up to her chin. Ever since she stopped sucking her thumb, she instead would bring the blanket up to touch her chin when she was nervous or scared.

“Mama made sure to get one.” Regina stated, making her way over to the little camping table Mal had put between their bed and the girls’ bed. The tent was big enough to fit ten people in sleeping bags, so even with one queen and one double air mattress, there was still plenty of room. She turned on the camping light and looked at Emma who smiled and lowered the blanket.

“Thanks, Mommy.”

“You’re welcome, princess.” Regina said, grabbing Emma’s sleeping bag. “Come on over and get inside. That way it’ll be easier for Mama to move you when they come to bed.” Emma did just that and Regina snuggled in, holding her baby girl close to her as they both easily fell asleep.

Lilly yawned but the smiled up at Mal. “You tell the best stories, Mama. I wish dragons were real. Your stories make them sound so cool. If I was a dragon, I’d fly everywhere.”

Mal chuckled and ran her fingers through Lilly’s hair. “One day, my love.” She said under her breath before she started humming.

Once Lilly was asleep, Mal put the fire out and took her baby to the tent. She laid her in her and Emma’s bed and the carefully moved Emma over there, smiling when the two girls instinctively curled up with each other. Mal made sure everything was zipped up and then got under the covers and cuddled in with Regina. Regina turned and cuddled with her wife and chuckled without opening her eyes.

“What?”

“You smell like you used to; back when you’d let your inner dragon out and come back smelling of nature and smoke. I like it.”

Mal smiled and kissed Regina’s forehead. “Thank you for this weekend. This has really helped me so much. I’ve missed being outdoors and all that. Maybe after this, I’ll organize a Storybrooke Ball so you can feel memories from your world back home.”

Regina nuzzled into Mal’s chest. “Wait until the girls are older for that. I want them to enjoy it as well.” Regina then sighed. “Mal? I love Emma so much and I can’t stomach the thought that we may lose her.”

Mal closed her eyes but nodded. “I know, baby, but we have to have faith in her. We keep showing her love, we keep showing her how much she means to us. We technically haven’t lied to her; she knows she was adopted, knows that we made her ours.”

“Yes, but what do we do when she finds out? When she asks us if we knew she was their daughter, what do we say?”

“Shhh.” Mal warned and looked over to the girls to make sure they were still asleep before laying her head back down. “Baby, we have twenty-one years to decide. If you were to want an answer now, I’d say yes, we tell her the truth. If we don’t, she’s going to find out anyway since there’s no actual paper trail. We make it clear that they took Lilly from us and sent her away before sending Emma away. We state our case, baby, before her birthday, before the curse breaks and then…well, we let the cards fall where they may. Honey, sitting here and worrying about it isn’t going to do any good to anyone. We just have to enjoy the time we have, show her our love, and be the happy family we are now.”

Regina let out a contented sigh. “Thank you, my love. You always know the right things to say.”

The rest of the weekend went off without a hitch and by Sunday night, the family was back home and feeling refreshed. “Guess what, guys?” Regina asked as she came into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn. “They lifted the quarantine. No one in our town has been sick for a month and a half, so I’ve been given the go ahead to open our town.”

“Yay!” The girls cheered and then excitedly talked.

“Can I go to school now and see Peanut and go riding and go swimming?” Emma asked.

“Can I see my friends and go to the park and go to the movies?” Lilly asked

Maleficent chuckled. “School is on break for the summer, but yes, we can go riding and swimming and to the park and movies. We can have a fun summer.”

Emma smiled and munched on her popcorn. “I’ve already had the best summer ever.”

“It’s only just begun, Ducky.” Mal said, bopping her nose.

“It’s still the best.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it seems like people want more Little Emma and Lilly for a bit, so what I’ve decided is this will be ten chapters long before I move onto Teen Savior.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the summer went just as great as the first weekend. Horse rides, camping, fishing, and picnics were done, and everyone enjoyed them. However, the most exciting part for the girls (and Mal) was when the three came home and saw work being done in the backyard.

“Mommy, what’s going on?” Emma asked as she ran into the house. “There’s tractors and stuff messing up your lawn!”

Regina chuckled and tapped her nose. “They’re building something for us.” She picked Emma up, glad she was still able to do so, and motioned for Mal and Lilly to follow them. She took them out back and grinned. “Can you girls guess what they’re making?”

“A mess!” Emma said, scrunching her nose.

Mal chuckled and lifted Lilly. “What do you think, sweet pea?”

“I don’t know. They’re just digging.” Lilly said, shrugging.

“It kinda looks like a pond.” Emma said.

“Close, baby.” Regina said and put Emma down so she could show them the picture.

“A POOL?!” The girls asked loudly and Regina chuckled.

“Yes, a pool. You guys have so much fun at the lake that I decided we’d get a pool. I paid them extra to make it faster than normal so we should we able to swim in it by the weekend.”

Regina was right and by that weekend, they were all swimming in the pool, Emma even jumping off the diving board. Maleficent marveled at the bravery of their blonde baby girl and later, talked to Regina about swimming lessons. As she got older, the junior and high school would have swim teams and she’d be able to get into those. Regina agreed and two days a week Emma had private swim lessons, which she loved. Lilly was given the choice, but she really only liked to swim for fun.

The first day of second grade came and, though they didn’t request one way or another, the girls were to be in the same class. They were excited and smiled for pictures as their moms fawned over them. While they were glad their daughters liked school, it was always hard saying goodbye on their first day back. “Okay, so you both have your lunches? Yes, and Lilly, after school you have basketball practice and Emma you have swimming lessons, so we’ll both pick you up and go out for dinner.” Mal said with a smile.

“Kay.” Emma said and then tried to take off her backpack. “I can’t remember if I packed my new suit.”

Regina came over and unzipped the bag. “You did baby, and your towel and bathing cap. Remember you have to wear that at the school pool and if you need help, your instructor can help you.”

“Kay. Thanks, mom.”

“I packed my new basketball shoes!” Lilly said happily.

“Good girl. Okay, let’s head out.”

At school, Mal and Regina took more pictures when they were approached by a worried looking Miss Ginger. “Hello Madam Mayor, Mrs. Mills, there’s something important that I need to talk to you about.” She took them to an area away from the others. “I know you both have expressed that you don’t want either of your daughters to have Ms. Blanchard as their teacher, and I do understand that. The problem we’re facing, however, is that this year, we don’t have enough students for two forth grade classes, so she’s our resident substitute teacher. Your girls’ teacher called yesterday and had to have emergency surgery and will be out of work for three months at least, leaving Ms. Blanchard as their substitute. I’ve asked if the girls can go to Ms. Oldenburg’s class, but she’s already at the limit.”

“Can’t you switch two kids from her class with our daughters?” Regina asked, a bit annoyed. “You know why we feel as we do, Ms. Ginger, this isn’t for no reason. The girls are so excited for the school year and I’d hate to have to pull them out.”

“One day, Mrs. Mills. Please, just one day. I’ll be talking to the parents and we’ll find two students to switch with them.”

Regina chewed on her lip but then gave a nod. “Fine. One day, but please call me tonight if it’s not fixed yet.”

“Yes, of course. I’m so sorry, this was last minute.”

“So long as it’s fixed by tomorrow, it’s fine.” Mal said before she sighed and waived the girls over. She knelt down and took a hand from each of them. “Girls, we just found out that your teacher had something bad happen to her and for today, you’re going to have Ms. Blanchard.”

Both girls groaned and Regina felt their pain. “Don’t worry, Miss Ginger is talking with the students and parents of the kids in Miss Oldenburg’s class and switch you out with two of them, so it will just be for today.”

Lilly kicked the ground. “Mommy, she doesn’t like me.”

“Honey, don’t let her bother you, it’s only one day.” Regina said, stroking Lilly’s cheek.

Emma took her sister’s hand. “I’ll be sure she’s not mean to you.”

Lilly smiled. “Thanks, Emma.”

The two said goodbye and Regina sighed as she looked at Mal. “They are too young to have to worry about their teacher not liking them. I swear, I don’t know that I can do a whole year of homeschooling.”

“You?” Mal chuckled. “I think it would be me who would be suffering. Come on, my love, it’s one day.”

“I know, I know. I just worry.” Regina sighed. “I have to go, baby please let me know if they call you about anything.”

“I will, my love, you know that.” Mal said and watched Regina go. She then went to do some shopping, planning out the rest of her day.

Around two, Regina’s phone rang, and she welcomed the distraction. “Yes, my love?”

“Regina, we’re being summoned to Ms. Ginger’s office. I wasn’t told much, but one of our girls has gotten into trouble. Two guesses on who.”

Regina sighed. “Two guesses on what teacher is the reason behind it.” She stood and gathered her things. “I’ll be there right away.”

Mal waited outside for Regina and once she was there, the two came in. They were surprised to see Emma sitting in the office, her little arms crossed and a look of anger they rarely saw on her face. “Emma? Honey what…?”

“I was pissed off, Mommy!” Emma said. “And stupid Ms. Blanchard wasn’t listening, so I hit him.”

“Wait, baby who did you hit?” Mal asked, confused.

“Would the three of you please come into my office.” Ms. Ginger asked and stood by her door. When the three were inside, she closed it and went to sit at her desk. Regina and Mal sat on chairs with Emma between them, still a little ball of anger.

“Madam Mayor, Mrs. Mills, I called you both here because we had a little issue today with Emma.

“Regina and Mal is fine.” Regina said. “What happened?”

“Emma apparently got upset with her classmate Jordan Smith and when she felt Ms. Blanchard wasn’t doing anything about it, she proceeded to jump onto his back and punch him quite a few times.”

“He wouldn’t leave Lilly alone and Ms. Blanchard was ignoring it!” Emma said, tears in her eyes. “I told Lilly I would protect her.”

“Be that as it may, violence of any kind is not tolerated at this school, as I’m sure the two of you can understand.”

“Is Jordan okay?” Mal asked, thinking of damage control.

“Yes. His mother is with him in the nurse’s office and once she’s sure he is fine; she will be here so we can all discuss this.”

Regina cleared her throat. “I’d like a few moments with my daughter, please. She’s getting time with her son to hear his side; I want to hear what my daughter has to say.”

“Yes. I have to go find someone to take over Ms. Blanchard’s class.” Ms. Ginger left and Regina turned to Emma.

“Honey, tell us exactly what happened because this doesn’t sound like you.”

Emma sniffed and took a breath. “When class first started, Me and Lilly were sitting by each other and Ms. Blanchard said we can’t do that, so she made Jordan sit between us. Then, when Ms. Blanchard was asking questions, Lilly raised her hand every time, but she wouldn’t ever call on her, but the one time Lilly didn’t raise her hand, Ms. Blanchard asked her for the answer, and she didn’t know. Jordan laughed at her and called her stupid and I know Ms. Blanchard heard him because she did that little smile thing that Mommy does when she doesn’t think anyone is watching, but I see it. He kept calling her stupid and kept saying she was gonna fail school. I told him to shut up and leave my sister alone and he said she aint my real sister and that I was better than her so I should just stop trying to stick up for her. I told him he was being mean, and I tried to tell Ms. Blanchard, but she just told me to be quiet. Jordan was laughing quietly and kept writing that Lilly was stupid. I took the paper and held it up for Ms. Blanchard to see, but she just took it and threw it away. Mommy, she wasn’t doing anything so I kept getting more and more mad. The we were going to recess and he told Lilly he was going to get his friend and beat Lilly up on the playground. Ms. Blanchard heard it because she told him to play nice but didn’t scold him or nothing. So, I hit him. And I was so mad that I kept hitting him. It’s not fair that people keep picking on Lilly. She didn’t do anything wrong.”

Mal sighed and pulled Emma to her lap. “Oh honey. I understand you wanting to protect your sister, but baby, you can’t hurt others.”

“But Mama, he was hurting Lilly.”

“Yes, but that’s why you tell…”

“An adult. I know and I did but she didn’t do anything.” She sniffed. “Am I in big trouble?”

“You may be in big trouble with Ms. Ginger, my Princess, but you’re not in big trouble with me. I’m not saying what you did was right, but I understand why you did it.” Regina said. “But you may be out of school for a few days.”

Mal sighed. “Or you may have to go to a different school.”

Emma’s eyes filled with tears. “It’s not fair! He’s the one who was being a jerk!” Emma then let out a sob. “My swimming classes! Please let me go to my swimming classes!”

Regina’s heart nearly broke for her baby girl. “Honey, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but if they don’t let you go, we’ll get someone to come to the house for you.”

Mal rubbed Emma’s back as she sighed. “I honestly thought that if we were ever in this position, it would be Lilly sitting here and not you, Emma.” She lifted the little one’s chin. “I don’t like you hurting other people, but I’m so proud of you for standing up for your sister. I know that has to be a confusing statement, but it’s true.”

There was a knock at the door and the secretary opened it. “Can you three follow me into the conference room?”

They came in and saw Ms. Blanchard, Jordan Smith and the woman they presumed to be his mother. They sat down and Emma kept her eyes on the table in front of her as the adults started talking.

“Jamie told me his story.” Mrs. Smith stated. “It sounds as though Emma was protecting her sister, though I don’t like that she got physical.”

“Neither do we.” Mal said. “Just as we don’t like our other daughter being called stupid while her teacher does nothing about it.” She looked at Ms. Blanchard. “In my opinion, you are to blame for this. You could have and should have stopped it, but you didn’t. Instead, you let it grow and get worse.” She looked at Mrs. James. “I am sorry for what was done to your son and I’m sure Emma is sorry too, aren’t you baby girl.”

Emma nodded and looked at Jordan. “I’m sorry I hit you.”

Jordan sniffed. “I’m sorry I called Lilly stupid and told you to shut up and said I’d get my friends to pick on her at recess. It’s just that Ms. Blanchard smiled at me, so I didn’t think I had to stop.”

Ms. Ginger looked at Ms. Blanchard. “You smiled at him as he harassed another student?”

“Of course, I didn’t.” Ms. Blanchard stated. “If I knew that as what he was doing, I would have stopped him.”

“Yes, you did too!” Emma said, crossing her arms and looking at Mal. “What’s those sneaky smiles Mommy does that you tell her aren’t always nice?”

“You mean smirking?” Mal asked, trying hard not to do just that to Regina.

“Yes!” Emma said and looked at Ms. Blanchard. “You was smirking!”

“I was not, Emma. I didn’t hear what was going on or I would have stopped it.”

“Yes, you were!” Jordan said. “That’s how I knew I wasn’t in trouble.”

“You see, this is the exact reason we requested our girls not be in her class. She has something against Lillian, and this isn’t the first time she’s treated her unfairly.” Regina said, anger boiling. “Now, it has caused our other daughter to lash out, and I think it’s fair to say that this is not like her. I’m not condoning what she did, but what else was she to do? She’s been told to go to an adult and when she did, that adult basically ignored her. Of course, I’d rather she not have hit him, but I can see why it was done.”

Mrs. Jones nodded. “Honestly, so can I. I asked for Jordan not to have her as well because I’ve heard she plays favorites.” She then looked at Ms. Ginger. “I think Emma has shown she is sorry, and I do not wish for further punishment for her. I will also have Jordan tell Lilly that he’s sorry.”

Ms. Ginger pondered that and looked at Emma. “Emma, do you understand that what you did was not okay?”

Emma sniffed and wiped her eyes as she nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Usually if something like this happens, there is at the very least a suspension. However, due to the fact that the both of you agree on what happened, I’m going to mark this in your school record, Emma, and we’re all going to move on from here.” She then looked at Regina and Mal. “I’m going to do an investigation into all of this, and I assure you, answers will be found.” She then looked at Ms. Blanchard. “Until the investigation is over, I think it’s best you go home.”

“But…who will teach the children?” Mary Margaret asked, looking as though she may cry.

“We’ll find someone. These are very serious allegations, Ms. Blanchard and this isn’t the first time we’ve had these discussions.”

Regina couldn’t stop herself from smirking as she looked sideways at Mal. Mal cleared her throat. “I um…I have a degree in elementary education, Ms. Ginger. I’ve never used it, so I understand if you don’t want to use met, but I’m here if you need me.”

“Thank you. I didn’t know that. Mrs. Jemison did leave a detailed syllabus so it shouldn’t be too hard, and Ms. Oldenburg is amazingly helpful. Of course, we’ll still have to see about switching Emma and Lilly over to her class as we don’t want people thinking you’re playing favorites.” Ms. Ginger stated, thinking out loud. “Tell you what, all the kids are with Ms. Oldenburg right now and there’s only about half an hour left. Would you mind going in there and helping her while I talk to some of the other kids?”

“Not at all. Should I take Emma and Jordan back with me?”

“Actually, I think Jordan’s mother is taking him home for the day.”

“I’d like to have some time with Emma.” Regina said softly, rubbing her daughter’s back. “I appreciate you not taking the punishment further, but I think she and I need to have a talk about this.”

“Of course. You can use this room if you’d like as I’ll be using my office.” She looked at Ms. Blanchard. “You and I will discuss this later. You’re free to go.” She then smiled at Mrs. Smith. “Thank you for being so understanding.” She then stood and waited for Ms. Blanchard, Mrs. Smith, and Jordan to go before looking at Mal. “I’ll show you to the class room.”

“Ms. Ginger?” Emma asked, her voice sounding so small.

“Yes, honey?”

“Do you hate me now?” She asked, tears in her eyes.

Ms. Ginger sighed and knelt by Emma, wiping her wet cheeks. “No, honey. I don’t hate you at all. I hate that you felt you had no other choice, but I know you’re sorry and I know that you know it was wrong. No one hates you, Emma, I promise.”

Emma gave a nod and then cuddled on Regina’s lap as the door shut. Regina rubbed Emma’s back and sighed. She knew something was going to happen, but she hadn’t expected this. “Emma honey, can you look at me?”

Emma sniffed at looked at Regina. “Mommy, I’m so sorry. I know I was wrong.”

Regina hugged her baby and then looked back at her. “Honey, I’m not mad at you. I get that you were protecting your sister and that you were frustrated. I’m just sorry you didn’t have an adult there who helped you, I’m sorry you felt you had no other choice than to hit him. Honey, I want to make sure you’re okay, that you’re feeling okay.”

Emma shrugged and looked down. “My tummy kinda hurts and I’m kinda scared that I won’t have any friends anymore.”

“Do you want to go home, baby girl?”

Emma shook her head. “No, Mommy. I wanna go to swimming lessons. Please let me go.”

“Of course, you can go. Why don’t we head down to the pool, okay?”

Mal walked to the classroom wondering what the hell she had just gotten herself into. She didn’t have a degree, though she knew Regina could whip one up for her, and she had no idea how to teach. All she knew is she didn’t want fucking Snow White near her girls again, so she figured if she was the sub teacher, they’d take this more seriously because they wouldn’t be pressed to find someone. Mal couldn’t help but roll her eyes when she saw Ms. Oldenburg, also known as the former Anna of Arendelle smile at her. God she was always so happy, wasn’t she? She was glad there wasn’t much time left in the day as she was being introduced.

“Mama! Mama you’re gonna be my teacher?” Lilly asked as she came over. She then lowered her voice. “Mama, did they put Emma in jail?” She asked, worry in her eyes.

“No baby, Emma’s not in jail.” She looked at Ms. Ginger, who gave a small nod. “She’s with Mommy, honey. I think Ms. Ginger would like to talk to you about what happened. Remember, tell the truth no matter what.”

“Even if Emma was naughty?”

“Even if Emma was naughty. It’s so important to tell the truth.”

“Okay, Mama.”

Mal watched her go and then smiled at the kids as they sat in their desks. Looking at the clock, she knew she’d only have fifteen minutes, so she went around and asked for names and for the kids to tell her something about themselves.

When school was done, Mal went to Ms. Ginger’s office just as Lilly was done. “I told the truth, Mama. I told her all about what Jordan said and what Ms. Blanchard said and did. Please don’t be mad at Emma.”

“I’m not, baby. Come on, you have basketball practice.”

That evening, after both girls were done with their practices, Regina and Mal still took the girls out to dinner at Granny’s. They had decided to treat this like any other day and were glad they did. When they tucked the girls in, they once again reassured Emma that they weren’t mad at her and neither was anyone else. The rest of the week went by and Mal found she actually liked teaching, even if her babies were transferred to the other class. She also liked that she had insider information and found that Ms. Blanchard was not well liked. She apparently had a reputation of having favorites and treating others as if they were nothing. By that Friday, it had been decided that she would not be coming back to Storybrooke Elementary and it could be said that no one was upset about it.

While Mal wanted to believe that this was the last they had to worry about her for a while, Regina wasn’t so sure. She had this fear that the woman wouldn’t leave her babies alone and it didn’t take long for her to realize she was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter of this installment and I’m thinking it’s going to be a longer one as there’s two things I want to accomplish in here. The next will be Teen Savior. I’m going to miss Little Emma and Little Lilly, but I can’t wait for their teen years. (Though, I also have no idea yet what’s in store for them) Anyway, hope you enjoy  
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 9**

It had been a month since Ms. Blanchard was fired and Mal had started as a substitute teacher and it was fair to say that everyone was happy. Maleficent had no idea she would enjoy teaching as much as she did and hoped they’d take a while to replace her. To be honest, it didn’t seem like they were in any kind of hurry. It had taken them a week or two to work with the new schedule at home as Mal was usually home all day, picked the girls up, and started supper where as now, the girls had their different practices and Mal worked up until they were done, so dinner was now a bit different. Some nights, they’d make something or have leftovers, and other nights they’d go to Granny’s.

Regina was happy for her wife as it seemed her wife was really happy. Sure, Mal had loved taking care of Lilly before she started school and of both girls when they were in half days, but since they started school full time, she could tell her dragon was getting restless. She had told her wife many times that she could work, and they could figure out childcare, but other than very random date nights when Ruby would watch the girls for a few hours, Mal didn’t like the idea of trusting them with anyone else. Regina figured that was another reason Mal liked working at the school; she could keep her eye on their baby girls and make sure they were safe. Of course, Regina understood. How could she not? Lilly was ripped away from Mal and neither she nor her wife wanted that to happen again.

While Lilly seemed to be herself all the time, Regina and Mal had noticed Emma became quieter and less apt to want to be with away from them and it was worrying to Regina. Mal didn’t seemed too worried and told Regina that giving it attention would only make it worse, but Regina just couldn’t let it go. It was because of that feeling that she found herself waiting to pick Emma up after school. Mal would be waiting for Lilly and Regina just needed to talk to her blonde baby girl to ease her mind.

“Mommy!” Emma said with a smile as she came out of the locker room with her backpack. “I dived off the big, big diving board!”

Regina smiled as she knelt down and hugged her little one. “No way! Weren’t you scared?”

Emma shook her head and then shrugged. “I guess I was a little scared, but then when I did it, I liked it so much I did it again. My coach said I did a perfect dive!”

Regina couldn’t stop her smile. “That’s great, baby girl. I can’t wait to come to your first meet tomorrow and see you.”

Emma smiled wider at that. “Me too! We’ve gone to Lilly’s basketball games on the other weekends so I’m happy you can come to see me swim.”

Regina felt just a pang of guilt. “Honey, I’m sorry Mama and Lilly won’t be there.”

Emma shrugged. “It’s okay. I know Lilly has another game, so Mama wants to go watch her.” She bit her lip, so she didn’t add what she wanted to add and Regina noticed.

In that moment, Regina made a decision and texted her wife. ~Taking Emma for Ice Cream. She needs a one on one talk.~ She then put her phone away and reached for Emma’s hand. “Come on, let’s do something just me and you.” Emma was quiet as they walked to the car and before they left, Regina read the message back from Mal who told her to take her time and that they’d order out since it was Friday.

“Ice cream? Before dinner? Emma asked as they pulled into the Any Given Sundae parking lot.

“Yep.” Regina said with a smile as she unbuckled herself. She opened Emma’s door and was surprised the girl was still buckled in. “Don’t you want ice cream?”

Emma looked at Regina, her eyes suspicious. “You’re trying to make me talk, aren’t you?”

“Make you talk?”

Emma nodded. “You know something is bothering me, so you want to give me ice cream, so I’ll tell you.”

Regina couldn’t stop her smirk. “When did you get so smart? Will it work?”

Emma smirked right back, the look warming Regina’s heart. “Probably. I just wanted you to know that I know.”

The two went in and ordered ice cream before going to sit in the outdoor area where they were at a table away from others. “So, what’s going on, Emma? I’ve noticed a change in you, and it worries me.”

Emma just shrugged as she played with the spoon in her sundae. “Just things. I don’t wanna say though, Mommy.”

“Why not, baby?”

“Because I know what you’re going to say.” Emma said, her eyes staying down on her ice cream. “You’re gonna say it’s all in my head and that I’m wrong. But…it doesn’t feel wrong.”

Regina put her hand over Emma’s. “Baby, I would never tell you that your feelings are wrong. I may tell you that what ever situation you are talking about may be different than how you feel it is, but your feelings will always be valid. Does that make sense?”

Emma thought a bit and then shook her head. “Not really. Sorry I don’t understand.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Regina said and thought a bit. “Okay, so let’s say I told you that I feel like math is harder than history, but you are so good at math, that to you, math is easier than history. I’m not wrong, it’s just not the same for you.” Regina wasn’t sure if she was explaining things right, but Emma gave a small nod.

“Okay. I think I get it.” Emma said, but bit her lip. “Mommy, you promise you won’t get mad at me?”

Regina could see the doubt and what looked like fear in Emma’s eyes. She lifted her chin, so she was looking at her. “I promise I won’t get mad at you.”

Emma nodded and swallowed. “I’m sorry, I just feel like I’m going to cry.” She said as she put her spoon down, no longer hungry. “I can’t eat this, Mommy.”

Regina gave a nod. “It’s okay. Come on, baby I have an idea.” She threw the ice creams away and then drove Emma to the stables. She knew the girl loved riding and would talk more if she was comfortable. She got Peanut saddled up while David saddled Regina’s horse Raven and the two set out on a trail. “Now, if you cry, it’s okay, but please know that nothing you say will make me mad or make me stop loving you.”

Emma nodded and gave her mom a look for reassurance before she started talking. “I just feel like Mama loves Lilly more than she loves me. She’s always going to Lilly’s practices and her games but when it’s my first time that parents can watch, she’s gonna go to Lilly’s game even though we’ve already watched her play like three games. I know there’s two of us, but Mommy, this is my first swim meet and coach told me that I’ve got a good chance to win the twenty five yard race that the 5-10 year olds do and thinks I may qualify to do the fifty yard race that the 8-14 year olds do. Remember she said that when I’m eight, I can decide if I want to be with the 5-10 or the 8-14? Well because I’m ALMOST eight, she said that if I keep going like I am, there’s no reason I can’t do what the big kids do. Mommy, it’s such a big day because I have the 25-yard race for free style and another one for the breaststroke and then I have a relay, and Mama isn’t gonna be there because she’s gonna watch Lilly play her fourth game.” Emma wiped her face; her tears had fallen. “And it’s not just that, Mommy. She’s ALWAYS tucking Lilly in and forgetting to come say good night to me and she talks to Lilly all the time about how Lilly was in her tummy and I…I know you guys love me because you adopted me, but I just feel like Mama doesn’t love me the same. It’s okay. I mean, it hurts, but I get that Lilly is her real daughter, but I don’t know how to not feel sad about it.”

Regina’s heart broke for her baby girl and she pulled the horses to the side, dismounting and reaching up for Emma who fell into her arms, crying into her neck. “Oh, my baby girl.” She said as she stroked her hair. “I’m so sorry you feel like this, Emma. I’m sorry we’ve made you feel like this.” She sat down on a fallen log and just held her baby girl. She knew she didn’t love one girl more than the other, but she couldn’t say the same for Mal. It would be understandable for either of them to love Lilly since she was theirs, but Regina didn’t feel like that at all. “Honey, I’ll talk to Mama and we’ll both be there tomorrow. Maybe Ruby can go watch Lilly’s game.”

Emma shook her head. “No, Mommy. I don’t want Lilly mad at me. I just…I just wish Mama wanted to come as much as she wants to see Lilly.” Emma sighed. “I wish I came from your tummy.” She said, more tears filling her eyes. “I know I came from your heart, but I still wish you were my tummy mommy.”

Regina cupped Emma’s face, wiping her tears. “Honey, I wouldn’t love you anymore if you did come from my tummy.”  
  
Emma sniffed. “But maybe Mama would, and, you’d be able to tell me stories of me in your tummy. We’d…connect.”

Regina felt her own tears as she kissed Emma’s forehead. “We do connect, baby girl, just in a different way. Emma, I can’t change the past. I can’t magically make you my tummy baby, but I can promise you that Mama and I love you so much. I’m so sorry things feel this crummy, baby, but I think we need to sit and talk with Mama about this too so she can know how you feel.”

Emma tensed and shook her head. “No. I don’t want Mama to be mad at me.”

“Honey, Mama won’t be mad at you. She would want to know if you were feeling this way, however, if you want me to talk to her alone, I can.”

Emma gave a nod and wiped at her eyes. “Can you do it without me?”

“Yes, but then she’ll want to talk to you honey.”

“Yeah, but you’ll have already said the hard stuff.” Emma looked at Regina. “Mommy? You’re excited to see me swim, right? I been working so hard.”

Regina smiled softly and stroked her cheek. “Yes, baby, I am excited to see you swim. I know you’ve been working hard and I’m so proud of you.” She placed kisses all along Emma’s face, making the little one giggle. “Baby, do you feel better?”

“A little.” Emma admitted and rubbed her forehead on Regina’s. “Mommy, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby girl. Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

Emma bit her lip. “Will Lilly be mad at me? Because I’m sad Mama isn’t coming to my meet?”

Regina let out a breath. “Lilly doesn’t have to know honey, but if she does find out and if she is mad, you let us deal with that.”

~~~~Meanwhile~~~

“Mama? Where’s Emma and Mommy?” Lilly asked as the two sat at the park, Lilly licking at her lollipop.

“They’re just having a little talk honey, and then we’re going to order supper.”

“Pizza?”

“We’ll see if Emma and Mommy want that, but it sounds good to me.”

Lilly thought a bit. “Emma’s been sad lately, or at least quieter.”

“That’s what your mommy said too. Do you know why?”

Lilly shrugged. “She didn’t tell me, but…when I was telling her how you told me stories of when I was in your tummy, she seemed…well I mean she got really quiet and has been that way since. Also, I think she really wants you and mommy at her swim thing tomorrow.”

“Yes, but baby, you have a game too. Mommy and I can’t both be at both places, so I’m going to watch you and Mommy is going to watch Emma.”

Lilly sighed. “You should go with Mommy. You, mommy, and Emma have already watched three of my games and you’ve watched me practice, but parents can’t watch the swimmer’s practice, so you haven’t seen her. You should go with Mommy and watch her, and I’ll come to the pool as soon as my game is done. Besides, I’m not that great at basketball, but the swim coach said Emma is really good. I think it’ll make Emma really happy.”

Maleficent thought about everything Lilly said and pulled her daughter into a hug. “You’re a good kid, Lilly. Are you sure you don’t mind? Tomorrow is the only time she has a meet the same time you have a game.”

“I don’t mind. I wish I could skip my game and watch Emma swim.” She looked at her mom. “Did you know she did a perfect dive from the high board? Mama, I heard coach telling Miss Ginger that no one under the age of ten had ever done that before and asked if she could make it so Emma could be on the diving team, but Miss Ginger said Emma was just too young.”

“How did you hear all that?” Mal asked, raising a brow.

“I was in the office cuz Ms. Oldenburg needed me to give the secret lady a note.”

“The secretary?” Mal asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah, her.” Lilly sighed. “I wish I was as good at basketball as Emma is with swimming.”

Mal stroked her cheek. “Honey, maybe basketball just isn’t your thing. You just have to keep trying other things until you find one that works. You’re really good at your equestrian lessons, maybe you’d like to take jumping lessons?”

“I thought about that, but then I saw Ms. Blanchard is the one who teaches those now. I saw that last time we went riding.”

Mal sighed. “Well, we can figure something out if that’s what you want to do.”

“I don’t know, Mama.” Lilly sighed. “I kinda don’t wanna do anything until we’re older. Then, I wanna play an instrument or play football. But Charlie said only boys can play football and I’d have to be a cheerleader.”

Mal took all that information in. Her and Regina agreed that while they were in elementary school, if they decided not to do anything extracurricular, they wouldn’t push it. “Honey, if you really don’t want to do basketball anymore, you don’t have to, but it means you can’t do it again next week if you decide you miss it. Once you quit, you’re done. Also, you can play any instrument you want once you’re in 6th grade and they start teaching them. However, if you’re interested in the piano, I happen to know a mommy that can teach you. Lastly, if you want to play football, you can. Yes, it is usually boys who play, but I happen to know that coach Fredrick of the Storybrooke Middle school football team will let boys and girls try out, again, once they are in 6th grade.”

Lilly listened to all of what Mal said and chewed her lip. “I can really quit basketball?”

“Do you really want to, or do you just want to go to Emma’s meet tomorrow?”

Lilly shrugged. “I wanna go to the meet mostly.”

“Then you’ll play your game and then come sit by me and Mama at the pool. You may miss one or two of her races, but not all of them. She has two long races and one relay race.”

“Okay, but you’re gonna go with Mommy and watch all of them. I insist!”

Mal smiled and hugged her baby girl again. “Okay, I will go with Mommy. You are such a sweet girl, Lilly. You care so much about Emma.”

“Because she’s my sister!” Lilly said with a smile.

The two got home the same time as Regina and Emma and the four made their way into the house. As they were taking off their shoes, Lilly smiled at Emma. “Guess what? Mama is gonna go with Mommy to your whole swim meet tomorrow! I tolded her that it was important to you and that I didn’t care if she missed one of my games.”

Emma looked at Lilly for a moment before reaching out and hugging her tight. “Thank you! Lilly, you’re the bestest sister ever!”

Regina smiled and felt touched as she watched the exchange. “Girls, how about we do things a little differently tonight? How about you two go up and get pajamas on while Mama and I order pizza and then we’ll watch a movie while we eat?”

“Okay!” They both said and ran upstairs.

“You okay, baby?” Mal asked, looking at Regina.

“Yes, I just…What Emma said today broke my heart and the fact that Lilly pretty much knew what was bothering Emma warmed it. But baby, you and I need to have a talk.”

When Regina finished telling Mal about her conversation with Emma, Mal had tears in her eyes. “Of course I don’t love Lilly more than her. Oh, my poor Little Bird thinking she’s not loved as much because we’re not her tummy mommy. I feel so bad, but am I not allowed to talk to Lilly about when she was inside me?”

“Honey, yes you’re allowed, we just need to be more in touch with Emma and her feelings like we are with Lilly. Think about it, we always know what is going on in Lilly’s head, so we can deal with it right away. Emma’s different. She holds more in.”

“I’m going to go talk to her.” Mal said and got up, going to Emma’s room. “Emma honey, can I come in?”

“Yes, Mama.”

The two had a heartfelt conversation and in the end, Mal was able to reassure Emma that she loved her just as much as she loved Lilly and Emma was able to reassure Mal that she could talk to Lilly about when she was in her tummy. The family then had an enjoyable night, followed by the four of them all sleeping in Regina and Mal’s bed.

The next morning, Emma sat picking at her toast as Lilly had seconds on eggs. “What’s wrong, Emma?” Lilly asked. “You always eat as much or more than I do.”

“I’m nervous. What if I don’t win? What if I drop the ball in the relay swim? What if I choke and forget how to swim?”

“And what if you don’t?” Mal asked, sitting next to Emma. “What if you go out and do the best you can do? No one will be upset if you don’t win and everyone will understand if an accident happens. Emma, the only one putting pressure on you is you.”

“Your Mama is right, baby girl. Don’t put pressure on yourself when no one else is putting pressure on you.” Regina said, sitting down. “I’m so excited to get to watch you today.”

Emma did eat a bit more and then was quiet as they drove to school. She checked in and went to the locker room to change, letting her moms help her. Mal put Emma’s cap on her and kissed her nose. “Just do the best you can, my love.”

As Emma went to warm up, Regina and Mal sat on the bleachers, making small talk to the other parents. Because this was simple elementary swimming, it was a low attendance event, but Regina and Mal were sure proud when their baby girl won her first 25-yard race. They stood and cheered and waved when Emma smiled up at them, giving them the “thumbs up” sign.

“What did I miss?” Lilly asked as she came in and sat between her moms as the relay race started.

Regina, not taking her eyes off Emma, handed Lilly a baggie of baby carrots. “She won her first race and is the last one in the relay. It’s a very important place because if they’re behind, she can still beat the other teams.” It got intense as the teams passed the baton to their last swimmer and the three watching Mills’ stood and cheered on Emma. She had a bit of a disadvantage as the person before her was slower, but Emma set off and focused on getting to the wall to finish.

“And we have a tie! Emma Mills and Aubrey Blank, good swimming girls!” The announcer stated and the crowed cheered for them. Emma looked up and looked a bit disappointed, but when she saw her family cheering for her, she smiled and took some deep breaths. She got to rest for a couple races and then her final 25-yard race was set to begin. She stood at her assigned podium and took some deep breaths, shaking her hands nervously.

“Is she okay?” Lilly asked, having not seen Emma so nervous before.

“Yes, baby. She’s just nervous.” Mal said before looking down at her phone. She sighed as she wanted to take this call, but also wanted to watch Emma. She put her phone down and focused on her daughter.

The horn blew and they were off, Emma making the perfect dive into the pool and starting ahead of the others already. “Go Emma!” Lilly cheered, standing as she watched.

Regina didn’t know she was holding her breath until she let it out when Emma touched the wall a full seven seconds before the next swimmer did. Emma was good and Regina knew that so long as Emma wanted to do this, they’d keep her on the swim team. She honestly couldn’t be prouder of her blonde daughter and didn’t even wait for her to get her towel before she picked her little one up and swung her around. “Oh, Emma! I’m so proud of you!”

Emma smiled wide and flung her arms around Regina. “I did it, Mommy!” She looked over. “Did you see me, Mama?”

Mal smiled and came over to kiss Emma’s temple. “I sure did, baby girl. You did so great!”

“You were so fast, Emma! You’re like a fish!” Lilly said hugging her sister as Regina put her down.

“I just focus and do it.” Emma said, shrugging. “I have to go and get my medals.” She said, seeing her coach waving to her.

“Okay baby, we’ll be here.” Regina said, wrapping Emma in her towel and watching her go.

They watched her baby get her three medals and then waited as she went to the locker room with the rest of the little ones. Regina noticed the swim coach coming over and she smiled. “Hello, Mrs. And Mrs. Mills. I’m Emma’s coach Sue and I just wanted to tell you that you have one talented little swimmer in Emma. I’ve worked with many kids, but never have I had one so young be so very far ahead of the others.”

Regina couldn’t stop smiling. “Believe it or not, she just started swimming this past summer. It was the one thing she wasn’t scared of and loved doing. I’m really glad the school has a program for her at such a young age.”

“Yes, Miss Ginger prides herself on having activities for younger ages.” The woman said and sort of pulled them to the side. “I just want to say that I’m so proud of Emma, but I am curious about something. Does she always put so much pressure on herself?”

Mal sighed and gave a nod. “Yes. We are working on it.” She looked at Lilly. “Honey, why don’t you go get you and Emma a treat from the cafeteria?” She said, handing her some money. When the little one was gone, Mal looked back at Sue. “Emma was adopted a little over three years ago and unfortunately, before us, she wasn’t treated very well. When she first came, she constantly tried to be ‘perfect’ so that we wouldn’t ‘send her back’. She was always putting pressure on herself and we’ve worked so hard to assure her she doesn’t have to do that. In so many ways she’s stopped doing it, but in others, we just can’t get her to relax. Homework and swimming are the top things right now and we spent some time last night and tonight assuring her that there was no pressure.”

Sue nodded, her heart reaching out to the little one. “I’m sorry to hear what she went through, but I’m glad she has you two. Keep that up, keep reminding her there’s no pressure and I’ll do the same. I want her to find this fun and not something to press herself to do. She’s far too young to be putting too much pressure on herself. I’m so proud of her, but to be honest, I almost wish she would have lost just one race just so she could see that losing was okay too.”

Regina gave a nod, understanding. “I can’t lie, I was thinking the same thing. I appreciate you seeing that in her, and this will be something we will keep reminding her. We want to keep it fun, so again, I appreciate you doing your part as well.”

Sue smiled. “Great, sounds like a plan.” She then looked over at their other daughter coming back. “Her sister isn’t into swimming?”

Mal shook her head. “Nah, she is in basketball, but she said she’s waiting until she can play football.”

Sue smiled. “That’s what I like to hear. I swear I’ve seen her outside of school though.” She said, thinking. “Oh, does she ride at the stables? Yes, I’m sure I saw her there.”

“She does. We all do. We were going to see about getting her into show jumping, but apparently, their new instructor is…well she’s a former teacher here who does not get along with my daughter.” Mal said, putting her hand on Lilly’s back. “You didn’t find Emma?”

“They’re not out yet.”

Sue smiled. “They will be soon.” She watched Lilly go back out. “I told David not to hire her. I knew it would cause issues and he’s already had so many cancellations in his classes. She’s not officially an employee there, but my sister volunteers there and happens to be very good at teaching young riders. She’s gotten at least 50 medals for show jumping, and I know she’d love to teach your Lilly if you’re interested.”

“Really?” Regina asked, getting her phone out. “I’ll talk to Lilly and if she wants to, I would love to get her signed up for that. Emma may even like to do that as well. Can I get her number, or would you like mine?”

Sue nodded. “I’ll give you her number and I’ll talk to her tonight. If Lilly or both of them want to, call her tomorrow and I’m sure you can all set something up.” She gave Regina the information and then smiled. “I have to go check on the girls but thank you for the chat.”

“No, thank you. See you around.” Regina said, taking Mal’s hand. “I wish I knew who she was in our land; she seems so nice.”

Mal smirked. “Her and her sister were bar maidens at a pub outside your kingdom. In those times you were too busy for me, I may have used her sister to warm my bed.”

Regina gasped and slapped at Mal’s hand. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. I had needs too, Regina. You were too busy getting what you needed from that wolf lover and let’s just say, her sister loved to give me complete control.”

“Of course, she did.” Regina said, rolling her eyes. “Speaking of, tonight is my night to be on top.”

“On top of what, Mommy?” Lilly asked as she came running over.

Mal chuckled. “Nothing sweetie. Did you find Emma yet?”

Lilly sighed. “She’s taking forever and ever.”

The door to the locker room opened and the little ones came out, Emma in the back, her hair curling from getting wet. She looked up and smiled, running to her moms. “Look at my medals!” She said, standing proudly as her medals were still hung around her neck.

Lilly looked at them and smiled. “Good job, sis!”

Maleficent picked Emma up and placed kisses over her face. “You did a great job, baby girl. I’d be just as proud of you if you didn’t win, just so you know.”

“But I did win. I swimmed so hard so I would win.”

Regina chuckled. “You swam. Baby, all we’re saying is that you don’t need to pressure yourself to make us proud.”

“Okay. Mommy, can we go to Granny’s for lunch? I’m staaaaaaaaaaaaaaarving.”

“Yes, princess, we can go to Granny’s.”

As they ate, Regina asked them about taking jumping lessons and explained who would be teaching them. Emma said she’d rather just ride and not jump but Lilly was very excited about it. The next day, Regina called Sue’s sister Kerry and the two worked together on lesson times and prices and then Regina booked the indoor space for two days a week to start with, explaining to David what it is for.

“Mary Margaret has a class teaching that.” He said, sounding a bit hopeful.

“I’m aware, but Mary Margaret has treated my babies terribly when she was a teacher in their school. I’m sorry, but she will not be allowed anywhere near my daughters.” Though David was Emma’s father, Regina couldn’t have the same anger or feelings towards him as she did Snow. He had shown her girls nothing but kindness and respect. “David, it’s nothing against you, you’ve been wonderful to us and our girls, but I will not allow her near my babies.”

“I understand.” He said with a sigh. “I don’t know or need to know the details, but I do understand and will do my part in making sure she stays away.”

For the next two months, things went perfectly for both girls. Emma won every match she swam in, Lilly quit basketball and took show jumping lessons and loved working with Kerry, both mothers got to go to both girls’ events (Emma and her meets and Lilly – for now – showing off what she learned.) and everyone was happy.

Emma sat with her moms’ as they watched Lilly do the jump course Kerry had set up for her and was clapping when she noticed a shadow along the side of the course. “Mama…” She whispered, but Mal just hushed Emma, watching Lilly do her jumps. “But Mama, someone is…”

The horse whinnied and bucked, her eyes wide in fear and Lilly screamed as she was thrown off, landing with a bone crunching thud, her body crumpled in the dirt. “Lilly!” Regina screamed and ran down to the makeshift course. Kerry was already there, her phone out calling 9-1-1.

“She’s breathing, but I don’t want to move her. I don’t know her injuries.” Kerry said into the phone and Regina knelt down, stroking her baby’s hair.

“What happened?” Mal asked, running down with Emma next to her.

Emma looked around. “There was someone over there. I tried telling you, Mama, but you wouldn’t listen.”

“Something spooked that horse.” Kerry said, kneeling back down by Lilly. “That horse is a good one and wouldn’t just do that for no reason.”

Emma sighed, holding onto Mal. “Someone did it, Mama, not something. Someone was over here.”

“Okay, baby, I believe you. We’ll figure it out, but we have to focus on Lilly.”

The ambulance came and Regina rode with while Mal stayed back with Emma, set to follow them there. She stopped and checked on Raven and to see David. David promised he’d check out the cameras and video and assured Mal that he’d take care of Raven and get her cooled down. Once at the hospital, Regina came out and held Mal. “She’s okay. She’s awake and has no broken bones. A few bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder, but she’ll be home tonight.”

Emma chewed on her lip as she looked at her moms. “Is Lilly going to be okay?”

“Yes, baby.” Mal said, picking Emma up and rubbing her back as Emma rest her head on Mal’s shoulder. “Lilly will be okay.” She looked at Regina. “Who ever did this to her, however, won’t be okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the final chapter of this installment. Next up will be Teen Savior, and as much as I’ll miss Little Emma and Lilly, I’m excited to write some teen angst.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 10**

After a couple days in bed, Lilly was ready to get back to normal. Yes, she loved the attention, but she hated how boring it was to not do anything. Regina had taken some time off to be with her and they finally got back from the doctor, clearing Lilly to go back to normal activity. She had begged her mom to go back to school, but there was only an hour left, so Regina brought her home. “Honey, I’m sorry, but you already missed most of the day. You can go back on Monday.”

“Can I do my riding lessons? You said that I can’t be scared forever, so I wanna do more lessons.”

“You can next week, honey. Now, how about you go pick out a snack for you and Emma? Ruby is going to watch you two for a bit while Mama and I have a meeting.”

“Okay.” Lilly said and went to the kitchen.

When Mal and Emma came home, Emma went right to Lilly. “How are you? What did the doctor say?”

“I can go back to school on Monday and do my riding lessons next week. I don’t gotta stay in bed anymore.”

“Good! I’ve missed you at school.” Emma said and took a carrot stick from her. “Thanks.”

“Sure. Ruby’s gonna watch us for a bit. Mommy and Mama have a meeting with the sheriff. Emma, I don’t remember what happened, and they keep asking me.”

“I know.” Emma said sighing. “I saw someone, but I don’t know who. I wish you could remember, but it’s okay that you don’t.”

Ruby came and started a game of kids Scrabble with them as Mal and Regina left. They went to the station and saw David’s truck already there. He was cooperating and said he’d bring in the video from his security cameras. They came in and Graham took him to his inner office.

“We got footage. Now, it’s not concrete, but I think it’s enough for you to press charges if you decide to.” He said, grimly. “It definitely looks as though she purposely made the horse upset.”

“Who?” Mal asked.

David sighed, his head in his hands. “I honestly didn’t think she’d do something like this or I wouldn’t have hired her.”

Regina pursed her lips. “So it’s Miss Blanchard?”

Graham nodded and turned the video on. She could be seen going through the tack room and to the side of the riding ring. It was unclear what she was doing, but once the accident happened, she reemerged with a smirk on her face.

  
“That bitch.” Mal said, her fists clenched. “Look at her, she looks happy with herself.”

“I want her arrested. I want to press charges. She could have killed our baby.” Regina said, looking at Graham.

“Yes, Madam Mayor. I’ll draw up everything now and she will be in custody tonight. Are you willing to go forward with any trials should she deny this?”

“Oh yes. I’m going to call our lawyer right away.”

“We have a lawyer?” Mal asked, raising a brow.

“Yes. Mr. Gold. We haven’t had to use him privately other than Emma’s adoption, but he will help us.” She looked to David, not sure how much to trust him. He did look genuinely upset and sorry. “You swear you didn’t know?”

He looked at her, nothing but sincerity in his eyes. “Regina, I swear to you I had no idea. As soon as I saw this, I brought it to Graham. I’m so sorry. I feel responsible since I hired her. I never thought she’d ever do this to a child.” He blinked back tears. “I feel horrible. Please, let me know if there’s anything at all I can do. I know I can’t turn back time, but I want you to know I have fired her and I won’t be charging room and board for your horses for the next year. I know it doesn’t fix it, but it’s the least I can do.”

Regina sighed. “No, that’s not necessary. You fired her, you turned in the video, you’ve done enough. Thank you for everything you’ve done, David.”

The group dispersed and Regina and Mal sat in their car. “I want to kill her.” Mal said. “She’s gone after our baby too many times.”

“I know.” Regina said with a sigh. “But we can’t kill her.” She turned to face Mal. “Everyone will know what happened, everyone will see what she did. Mal, she will be in jail and when the time comes for Emma to know the truth, she’ll remember this. This is terrible and never should have happened, but we have to go along with this world’s law and processes.”

“I know.” Mal sighed and closed her eyes. “I just feel bad for Lilly.”

“I do too, baby. We’ll make her go down in court.”

They then went and talked to Gold who happily said he’d take the case. They picked up supper on the way home and smiled when they saw their girls playing with blocks when they got home. “How were they?” Regina asked, handing Ruby some cash.

“Good as gold. Keep the money, I enjoyed being with them. Call me any time you need a sitter.”

“Thank you.” Ruby said, stuffing the cash in Ruby’s pocket. “We’ll remember that.”

That night, the four sat all cuddled together on the sofa. Regina turned the T.V. off and looked at them. “We found out who spooked your horse, Lilly. You girls may have to tell a judge everything you remember.”

“Who was it?” Emma asked. “I knew I saw someone.”

“I know and I wish I’d have listened to you.” Mal said, stroking her hair. “It was Miss Blanchard.”

Lilly was quiet for a bit, head down. “Why does she hate me so much?” She asked, her eyes full of tears as she looked up. “I never did nothing to her and she just hates me.”

Regina hugged her tightly. “You are a good girl, Lilly. If she doesn’t like you, then there’s something wrong with her.”

Emma watched and took Lilly’s hand. “I love you, Lilly. I hate her. I hate her so much!”

Lilly gave a little smile. “I hate her too.”

“We all hate her.” Mal said, not caring if it was wrong to say.

The court case came and of course Mary Margaret tried to say she didn’t do anything, but the jury saw it differently. She was sentenced to three years and since there was no proper jail, she’d be locked in the mental ward in the hospital, but treated as a prisoner.

As the girls grew, Lilly was a natural at jumping and won many contests while Emma was the star swimmer and diver. Through middle school, the two remained close, but also made other friends. Regina and Mal were on cloud nine with their girls and their family and at times, could almost forget the curse. Mal had quit teaching and went back to being at home, which was what she loved most.

The girls were now fourteen and while they were almost complete opposites, they were still very close and protective of each other. David ended up marrying Kathryn and despite knowing who he was, neither Mal nor Regina could find it in them to hate him and he became a good friend of the family. Mary Margaret got out of jail but society still found her to be a heartless bitch and she had a hard time making ends meet as a clerk at the hardware store. Emma hated going anywhere near there because she hated the way the woman would stare at her.

“Regina, I’m sorry, but I’m worried. When this curse breaks and Emma finds out the truth, she’s going to want to be with at least her dad.”

Regina sighed. “Keep your voice down.” She said and then lowered her own. “Honey, we’ve done all we can. We love her and we have to trust that she’ll remember that. Look, I love what we’ve built and I can only hope that once the curse breaks, everyone including Emma, will remember these times. They’ll remember how she’s been and they’ll move forward. If Emma will want David in her life, we can’t stop that, but I trust that she will keep us too.”

“I hope so.” Mal said with a sigh as she finished getting dressed. She opened the door and found Emma standing there. “Emma? How long have you…”

Emma looked at her with accusation in her eyes. “What were you talking about? What curse? David is my dad? Did you always know that? Why did you lie to me? Have you lied to me about everything?” Emma threw her school bag down. “You told me I could trust you! You told me you loved me! Was that a lie too?!” The tearful blond then rushed into her room and slammed the door.

“Shit.” Mal said, her own tears in her eyes.

“Let’s see if we can fix this.” Regina said with a sigh. She went to Emma’s room and knocked on the door. “Emma? Please let us in.”

“Emma please. We love you so much.” Mal said and the door opened with a tear stained face Emma.

“Then tell me the truth.”

The two came in and sat on each side of Emma on her bed. “The truth is a very long and almost unbelievable story, Emma.” Regina said softly as she took Emma’s hand. “I want to tell you all of it, but I want Lilly to hear too. Is that okay?”

Emma wiped her eyes. “Fine.”

As Regina went to call her girls off of school for the day and get Lilly, Mal put her arm around Emma, glad her baby didn’t pull away. “Emma, we love you so much. Please never forget that.”

“I just want to know the truth. I always knew this was all too good to be true. I wish I had never trusted you guys.” She said, and did pull away.

Mal sighed and waited for her wife and daughter. When all four were on the bed, Regina cleared her throat. “I am going to tell you two the truth and while it will be confusing and maybe unbelievable, please let me tell it without interruption.”

Regina then went on to tell them all about the world they all came from. She didn’t leave out much about her own past wrong doings and when she got to the part of who Emma’s parents were and what they did to Lilly, both girls were silently crying, Lilly moving a little away from Emma, which broke Regina’s heart. “So, when we finally found Lilly, we started searching for you, Emma. We didn’t want you out there in the world by yourself. We found you and fell in love right away. We have loved you from the moment you came to our door. None of that was fake, Emma, nothing since you’ve been here has been fake or a lie.” She said, reaching half way, hoping Emma would take her hand. “We saw a little girl who needed love so badly and we wanted to give it to you.”

Emma sat there, wiping at her tears. “They just…sent me away? To a world they knew nothing about, all by myself? They didn’t love me at all, did they?”

Mal sighed and wiped her own tears. “Honey, I think they thought they were doing the right thing. To be fair, I don’t think your father wanted to. I think he wanted to keep you and take the chance.”

“But she didn’t. My own mother sacrificed me to save herself when I got older, not caring what happened to me in the meantime.” She blew her nose in a tissue and then looked at the two, taking Regina’s hand. “If it weren’t for you two finding me and keeping me, who knows what would have happened to me.”

“Exactly.” Regina said, kissing Emma’s hand. “We couldn’t let anymore bad things happen to you.”

“Emma, we always planned on telling you the truth. We were never going to keep it from you forever. We just needed the right time. We…we’ve been so scared that once you found out, you’d leave us, but our plan was to tell you both once you were sixteen.”

Lilly looked at Emma. “Are you going to leave us?”

Emma looked at her sister and then her mothers. “No. I could never leave you. I…I do want to hear their side once they remember, but…but you’re my family. You’re the ones who found me and loved me.” She then looked at Lilly. “I’m so sorry my parents did that to you when you were a baby.”

“It’s not your fault.” Lilly said and moved closer to her sister. “Out of everyone involved, you and me are the only ones who didn’t do anything wrong.”

“That’s right.” Regina said softly. “You two were the innocents who got hurt because of us stupid adults.” She sighed. “I did wrong, I was evil, but you know what? I wouldn’t change a thing. If I did, we wouldn’t be a family.”

“I feel the same way.” Mal said softly.

Emma sat up and moved closer to Regina, wrapping her arms around her. “I love you, Mom. No matter who you used to be or what you did before, you’ve only been kind and loving to me and Lilly. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you.”

Lilly wiped her face and joined in the hug. “She’s right, Mom. You’re not the Evil Queen anymore. You’re just Regina. Our mom, and we love you so much.”

Mal joined in the hug and the four of them stayed that way for a long time, silent tears falling from all of them. After what seemed like hours, they broke away and Emma wiped her eyes. “So the curse will break when I’m 28?”

“How?” Lilly asked. “Does Emma have to do something special? Maybe she can make it so it doesn’t break.”

“We don’t know the details, girls.” Regina said, wiping her own eyes. “In our world it was said it would be 28 years, but time works differently here. We don’t know when and we don’t know how, but what we do know is we will be here. No matter what happens, we will be here for both of you.”

“Will it hurt?” Emma asked quietly.

“I don’t think so, sweetie.” Mal said softly. “It could be something as simple as your birthday, or your first true love’s kiss. I honestly don’t think it’ll be something bad. However, what happens afterwards will be up to you. Your parents will remember and they’ll think we’re evil.”

“Mal, don’t.” Regina said softly.

“She’s right though.” Emma said. “Everyone will remember and think you’re both bad and that you kidnapped me or something.” She let out a breath. “But don’t worry, I will make sure they all know the truth. I will make sure no one hurts you.”


End file.
